Contato
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: O ser humano necessita de contato em sociedade, uns procuram através do convívio social e outros no sexual... Emma Swan se vê no segundo grupo quando inicia uma série de encontros furtivos com Regina Mills, sua cliente. O que ela pode fazer enquanto a morena busca o casual e ela uma conexão especial? /Postada no nyah por Sofia meu pseudônimo/
1. Prólogo

Emma já estava se acostumando com aquela imagem que via todo dia ao acordar. Bem... Quase todos os dias, mas esses encontros que antes eram espaçados começaram a aumentar de intensidade. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Havia uma aura misteriosa que cercava a morena de intensos olhos castanhos.

De soslaio e sem Regina perceber, Emma abria seus olhos lentamente e via a morena sentada na beira da cama afivelando sua sandália. Sensual... Sempre sensual. A cada passo que a morena dava exalava uma sensualidade natural. Ela não precisava forçar nada. Aquele fator certamente já fazia parte de sua genética.

A moça de olhos verdes pensava no tanto que a morena podia ser metódica em sua vida. Tudo isso apenas numa análise pelo pouco que via de Regina ao acordar. Tudo o que ela fazia de manhã seguia sempre o mesmo ritual. Não havia um dia que ela fazia algo de diferente. Ela acordava e envolvia o seu corpo nu no lençol. Deslizava da cama e ia até o banheiro do motel, sempre com um pedaço do ombro descoberto e uma parte do lençol arrastando pelo chão. A altivez dela era tanta que Emma podia desvendá-la apenas pelas costas. De seu olhar irônico até o safado. Ela procurava desvendá-la por inteiro.

E deitada na cama com os olhos semiabertos, a loira ouvia o barulho de água exatamente por trinta minutos. Aproximadamente vinte minutos depois ela já saía vestida e com parte da maquiagem feita. Ela analisava o modelito social pelo espelho e a atenção de Emma só conseguia ser atraída para a bunda que aquela mulher tinha e a vontade que sentia era ir ali e puxá-la para a cama de novo onde poderia fodê-la mais uma vez.

Emma tinha que controlar seus instintos carnais. Apesar da vontade cada vez maior de ter a morena em seus braços, mas não era assim que a conseguiria. Na verdade ela não tinha ideia do que fazer para conquistar Regina que sempre se mostrava tão inacessível. Ela tinha noção que aquelas noites não valiam de nada para a morena.

Depois ainda olhando no espelho ela passaria o batom com a cor vermelha como o sangue. Pegava suas sandálias de salto 15 e sentava na beirada da cama enquanto a afivelava. Levantava e toda vestida ela conseguia a façanha de ser mais imponente ainda. Era quando Emma escutava a voz dela. Aquela voz rouca que exalava poder ressoava pelo quarto. Era sempre a mesma frase que enviava arrepios a coluna da loira e um desejo incontrolável de possuí-la novamente.

– Nem pense em se levantar e muito menos falar nada. Eu sei que está acordada. Pude sentir seus olhos me comendo desde que acordei... Sabe de nosso acordo, né? Sem palavras e sem contato. – e dizendo isso ela deixava várias notas em cima de uma mesinha do quarto. E a loira ficava na cama com o seu sexo clamando por mais daquela morena um tanto incógnita.

Não sabia mais nada dela. A não ser seu nome... Regina.


	2. Ruby Woo

Emma ficara curiosa com aquela proposta repentina. Não era sempre que uma mulher da vida recebia uma proposta tão atrativa financeiramente como a que ela tinha recebido. Medos e receios a parte ela decidira se aventurar rumo ao desconhecido. Fazia menos de uma semana que ela havia recebido a proposta tentadora. E ela estava mesmo precisando de um dinheiro extra no fim do mês. Quando deu por si já havia aceitado o acordo.

O táxi parou em frente ao motel indicado e ela ficou espantada pela suntuosidade do local. "Porra..." Pensou Emma Swan ao passar os olhos rapidamente pelo local. "Isso nem parece ser um motel. Uma diária aqui deve custar o que eu ganho durante o mês inteiro."

E de repente uma onda de insegurança passou pela cabeça da jovem prostituta. A roupa parecia não ser a mais adequada, e até a cor do batom parecia ser vulgar demais. Aquela imitação de MAC não foi a escolha mais adequada para o momento. Com certeza enganaria aos mais leigos, mas ali naquele motel de luxo todos que a olhassem saberiam que ela usava uma falsificação do famoso cosmético.

Emma segurava em suas mãos o endereço que recebera de sua cliente misteriosa, como se quisesse confirmar se de fato estava no local certo. "Isso não parece ser um motel." Ela reforçava esse seu pensamento enquanto ajeitava o micro vestido vermelho que realçava as curvas perfeitas que ela sabia que possuía. Ela passou mais uma camada da imitação de Ruby Woo. Já que não tinha outro ela ia dele mesmo.

Tudo naquele encontro era cercado por uma atmosfera enigmática. Emma não sabia quase nada sobre ela, mas por dentro sentiu uma curiosidade quase que mordaz de se entregar de corpo e alma a tudo que acontecesse. Tinha uma atmosfera de sedução ali que a deixava cada vez mais presa naquela trama toda. A começar pela forma que recebeu o endereço daquele motel.

Era uma folha escrita a mão... Uma letra feminina que conseguia expressar uma dualidade que Emma achou interessante. Conseguia exalar poder e até certa sensualidade, por cauda dos traçados tão seguros de si, mas ao mesmo tempo carregados de uma feminilidade. Isso era por conta de uma marca de lábios cor vinho e um cheiro de perfume que tinha sido borrifado sobre o papel. Era cheiro de perfume chique. Ela tinha definitivamente deixado sua marca em algo tão corriqueiro. Tudo na medida certa.

Assinado apenas por um nome. Regina!

* * *

Aquele motel por dentro era tão suntuoso quanto por fora.

"Será que gente rica não sabe ser discreta?" Ela se questionou enquanto caminhava até o saguão. "Desde quando motel tem saguão? No máximo uma recepção com um serviço que sempre deixa a desejar."

Era óbvio que ali era uma exceção a regra. Ela entregou a folha até o atendente que estava devidamente uniformizado. Ele a olhara com uma cara de poucos amigos e a analisando da cabeça aos pés. Era quase uma diversão gente de lugar chique agir de forma preconceituosa com quem possuía menos condições, mesmo que a verdade fosse que aquele atendente era tão fodido na vida quanto ela. Mas, ali naquela recepção ele fazia carão e se achava alguém por trabalhar num local onde gente de elite frequentava.

Ele pegou o papel de suas mãos e o analisou silenciosamente. Mas, ali ela já pode notar uma mudança de postura do funcionário nariz em pé. Ele ligou para a cliente que havia deixado mais cedo instruções que ele teria de seguir e assim que ele desligou o telefone seu comportamento havia mudado drasticamente.

– Senhorita Swan... – disse o atendente. Emma teve vontade de rir, afinal nunca havia sido chamada dessa forma. Senhorita. Nem parecia que estavam falando com ela. Na verdade seus clientes acabavam a chamando apenas por Em. E isso funcionava para a loira. Seria estranho ouvir uma senhorita no meio de uma fodida. – Acompanhe-me, por favor. – o rapaz franzino completou.

* * *

Ela entrou no quarto e ela estava de costas. Cabelos negros que iam até o pescoço. Envolta por um lençol debaixo de seu corpo nu. Ela já tinha sentido um clima de sensualidade pelo endereço que Regina lhe mandara, mas nada se comparava ao vê-la ao vivo. A mulher exalava uma sexualidade que transbordava pelos seus poros. Mas, antes que tivesse a chance de se apresentar a cliente ela a interrompera com sua voz rouca que deixara a loira excitada.

– Antes de começarmos qualquer coisa senhorita Swan, quero deixar algumas coisas claras. Meu quarto... Minhas regras. Eu sou a cliente e você a contratada. Eu mando e você me obedece. Também não gosto que falem comigo. Se eu quisesse desabafar procuraria um terapeuta. E sem contatos pessoais. – ela enumerava suas regras com uma sensualidade que só faltava Emma babar por cada coisa que escutava. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Geralmente ela não se sentia tão atraída por seus clientes. Mas, com Regina fora totalmente diferente. Ela precisava disfarçar que seus instintos estavam superando o seu lado profissional. Agora ela algo além de precisar do dinheiro extra. Ela precisava provar dessa morena estonteante a sua frente. – Eu ressalto todas essas regras, porque algumas pessoas tendem a confundir profissionalismo com o lado pessoal. E eu estou longe de procurar qualquer espécie de relacionamento. Estou aqui apenas para me satisfazer. – terminou a morena voltando ao lugar onde estava sentada e olhando no enorme espelho passou uma camada de batom. Um MAC. Aquele de fato era o verdadeiro.

– Eu entendo todas as regras... – começou a dizer. – E pode contar com todo meu profissionalismo. – Emma disse e deixou sua bolsa em cima de uma mesa que tinha no quarto.

* * *

As mãos da morena passeavam sobre o corpo da loira e suas unhas cravavam em suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos de Emma estocavam Regina de uma forma precisa. A loira fora surpreendida quando sentiu os dedos da morena em seu sexo já umedecido. Fora impossível conter os gemidos que saíram da boca de ambas as mulheres. Emma nunca ficara tão entregue num sexo pelo qual fora paga. Geralmente para ela o ato sexual era algo sem prazer nenhum. Era apenas o seu trabalho. Algo que fazia porque precisava fazer. O seu ganha pão.

Mas, ali com aquela morena que tinha inúmeras regras era diferente. Tudo era diferente. Era como se ela tivesse numa nova vibração. O orgasmo que atravessou o corpo das mulheres foi intenso. Orgasmo? Apesar de ser uma profissional do sexo essa não era uma palavra muito utilizada em seu vocabulário. Ela era responsável por dar prazer aos seus clientes e nunca acontecia o contrário. Emma sentiu suas pernas trêmulas desabarem sobre a cama. Fato. Nunca ninguém a fizera sentir dessa maneira. Pra ela Regina poderia contratá-la mais vezes. Que ela não iria fazer oposição em nenhuma das vezes.

Ofegantes, elas ficaram uma sobre a outra na cama enquanto recuperavam a respiração. Ter a pele roçando com a de Regina se mostrou ser algo que Emma tinha gostado. Era uma boa sensação. Emma levou seus lábios mais próximos ao de Regina, mas a morena se afastara com um semblante indiferente.

– Sem beijos... E não tente novamente. – disse a morena categoricamente. – Você é boa, só não misture as coisas. Se fosse qualquer uma nunca mais procuraria seus serviços novamente. Vou abrir uma exceção para você, e é bom não abusar. Não sou de dar segundas chances.


	3. Número Restrito

Nunca uma foda tinha mexido tanto com ela...

Já era algo tão mecânico que para ela atingiu a banalidade. Tinha sido incorporada a sua rotina, como ir até o banheiro e fazer xixi. Muitas vezes fazia o que tinha que fazer no automático. Uma máquina ligada, onde gemia na hora que tinha que gemer, ou fingir um orgasmo numa hora mais apropriada. Tudo para agradar ao cliente. Ele sempre que tinha razão.

Mas, com Regina tinha sido completamente diferente. E olha que Emma tinha vários anos de experiência nas costas, e incontáveis pessoas que havia transado por dinheiro. Só de se lembrar das mãos da morena passando por toda a extensão de seu corpo, seu sexo já umedecia dando sinais óbvios que precisava de mais contato com aquela morena mais que misteriosa.

Chegou ao seu apartamento com um café da Starbucks pela metade. Geralmente não interferia em seu sono, mas hoje seria uma exceção. Ela se revirava na cama e nada de conseguir pegar no sono. Imagens de Regina dançavam a sua frente. E no meio de sua insônia eminente ela ligou seu notebook e entrou mais que rapidamente no facebook.

Ela tinha que arranjar uma maneira de descobrir o sobrenome de sua cliente inacessível. Infelizmente aquilo seria como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Regina. "Porra Regina, você bem que podia ter um nome mais exótico." Ela passava o mouse rápido passando por várias pessoas com o mesmo nome de sua cliente. De várias nacionalidades. Com infinitos sobrenomes. E nada de ver aquele olhar intenso e penetrante estampado em alguma foto.

Ah, aquele olhar. Que ela não se esqueceria nem que se passassem mil anos. Tinha poder, sedução, mistério. Ela definitivamente nunca tinha visto alguém como ela. Que fora capaz de desestabilizar a mais profissional das prostitutas.

* * *

Horas se passaram e ela ainda estava na mesma. Seu sexo pulsava pedindo por mais. Ela fincou seus dedos em seu travesseiro e contorceu seu corpo tentando encontrar um pouco de sua compostura.

Ela não era acostumada a se masturbar. Não via graça em se tocar. Porém, era a sua única alternativa no momento. Fechou seus olhos e pensou em Regina. Pensou na maneira única que os dedos da morena a penetraram. Pensou em seu gemido como resposta ao estímulo dado por Regina. Nunca havia gemido com tanto prazer, o som que saíra de sua boca lhe soou estranho aos seus ouvidos. Poucos segundos depois que havia reconhecido como sendo o seu. Estava tão excitada.

Emma abaixou as calças de seu pijama, e sua calcinha estava encharcada com o líquido de prazer que saía de seu sexo. Ela massageou seu clitóris já arrancando de si mesma alguns gemidos excitados. Arqueou seu corpo da cama e podia sentir seu suor escorrendo por suas costas. Tudo lhe dava prazer. Não era ela que estava se tocando. Era Regina através de suas mãos mágicas.

Começou com um dedo, e as estocadas eram firmes, procurando seguir o mesmo ritmo de Regina. Colocou mais dois dedos e foi o mais fundo que pode. O gemido que veio em seguida ecoou por todo seu pequeno apartamento e pode se sentir em ebulição. O orgasmo fez que desabasse sobre sua cama com as pernas fraquejadas.

Uma masturbação nunca a fizera se sentir assim... Tão entregue. E muito menos ter um orgasmo. Sentia que Regina seria sua perdição.

* * *

Seu celular não saía de sua mão. Não era algo comum. Ela era até um pouco avessa a essas novas tecnologias. Seu facebook era mais que deserto e seu telefone celular fazia o essencial. Ligava e mandava mensagens.

A expectativa que Regina ligasse de novo para marcar mais um programa a deixou em polvorosa. Ela precisava vê-la de novo. Quem sabe até sentir mais uma vez suas mãos passando pelo corpo tão macio e sedoso da morena.

"Se ela me ligar, eu tenho que estar perto para não perder essa oportunidade." Esse era o pensamento de Emma e ela carregava o celular para todo lugar que fosse.

Já havia perdido as esperanças... Regina havia claramente pedido profissionalismo e Emma fora afoita ao tentar arrancar um beijo de Regina. Emma não entendia esse seu comportamento. Ela não costumava beijar seus clientes e geralmente era ela que se esquivava dos beijos de uns mais atrevidos e não o contrário.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela se questionava cada vez que se via pensando em Regina.

E assim deu prosseguimento a sua vida. Dia após dia. Acontecimentos maçantes e programas tediosos. Ela nunca foi de acreditar em brilho da vida e nessas coisas fantasiosas. Ali, sem ter Regina em seus braços era como se todo o colorido da vida tivesse de fato sumido.

* * *

Emma já estava dormindo quando o seu celular começou a tocar de forma insistente. A loira passou suas mãos sobre o aparelho e viu que eram quatro horas da manhã. "Isso é hora de alguém ligar?" Ela perguntou a si mesma. Até que olhou no visor de seu celular.

Número restrito... Às quatro da manhã. Foi mais ou menos esse o horário que Regina a dispensara da outra vez. Seria uma coincidência? "Será?"

Atendera a ligação no viva voz. Se fosse de fato Regina... Ela queria que a voz da morena ecoasse por todo o quarto.

– Senhorita Swan... – a voz rouca de Regina ressoava por todo o quarto. Os pelos do corpo de Emma se arrepiavam só de poder escutar aquela voz altiva que já habitava por demais todos os pensamentos da jovem prostituta. – Quero te contratar para mais uma noite. Não me agradou a forma ousada com que você tentou me beijar, afinal eu já tinha lhe avisado sobre minhas regras. E reforço que não sou acostuma a dar segundas chances. Estamos entendidas?

– Sim. – respondeu Emma rapidamente. – Esse erro não voltará a acontecer. – falar erro lhe doeu, pois a vontade de lhe beijar que surgiu naquele momento foi a mais verdadeira possível. Poderia ser um atrevimento. Erro jamais.

– Mesmo horário. Mesmo hotel. – disse friamente. – Não tolero atrasos. – ela não esperou resposta de Emma e desligou o telefone deixando Emma com uma cara boba encarando o aparelho em suas mãos.

Enfim, ela teria Regina por pelo menos mais uma noite.


	4. Dia do Orgasmo

"Todo mundo precisa de sexo. Todo mundo precisa de foda. Oh, conhecido por inúmeros nomes, mas de prazer incontestável. É algo que nem todos gostam de comentar em alguma roda de amigos, mas em quatro paredes acontece de tudo. Onde todos soltam suas feras. Das devassas às recatadas, dos safados aos conservadores, ali no escurinho do quarto... Fantasias são realizadas. Desejos que afloram a pele. Gemidos que ecoam pelo quarto. O assunto é considerado tabu, mas a verdade é que ninguém vive sem fazer sexo. Não plenamente. Porque só se vive plenamente aquele que teve a oportunidade de ter um orgasmo. Ah, o orgasmo é como a mágica, aliás, se magia existisse certamente o orgasmo seria o mais próximo disso. Os espasmos do corpo, a sensação letárgica que nos dá a sensação de viajar a outros mundos sem nem sair do lugar. As pernas sempre ficando bambas depois do ato sexual. Não existem palavras certas para definir o quão transcendental uma experiência dessas pode ser."

Seu cabelo loiro estava preso num coque frouxo e em sua mão uma caneca de chocolate quente com canela. Seu olhar concentrado com o que havia acabado de escrever em seu notebook. Esse nunca havia sido o seu estilo. Escrever e filosofar sobre suas experiências vividas, mas depois de Regina... Ah, depois de Regina, Emma se viu pensando e fazendo coisas que nunca tinham imaginado.

Os orgasmos... Seus orgasmos com Regina vinham de uma forma tão natural, que ela procurava dissipar o medo constante que sentia por se ver envolvida demais com uma cliente. Não era o certo. E mesmo assim a vontade de se jogar nessa aventura falava cada vez mais alto. Ela tinha consciência que um dia tudo iria terminar, então ela aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse. A verdade era que ela tinha a sensação que Regina despertava o de melhor que existia nela.

Lá estava Emma, mais uma vez filosofando. Tinha sido assim, desde aquele dia quando a vira retocando o batom MAC pelo reflexo do espelho. Desde que aquela morena habitava todos os seus sonhos, e pesadelos também.

* * *

Ela tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo havia se passado... Mas, o fato era que ela estava mais uma vez se aprontando para encontrar Regina no motel. Os programas que começaram de forma espaçada ganharam uma rotina cada vez mais agradável para Emma. Ela não queria admitir, mas ela já tinha se acostumado com a rotina de Regina.

De ver a mesma forma que ela saía todos os dias. Tinha também a sua famosa intuição. E ela lhe dizia tanto de Regina. Aqueles intensos olhos castanhos que diziam mais sobre ela que a morena gostasse de admitir.

Emma também sabia que tinha uma razão plausível para o comportamento de Regina ser sempre o mesmo. A loira sentia um ímpeto de poder entrar naquele coração tão inacessível, e poder mostrar a Regina o caminho da felicidade. Ela sabia que a morena não era feliz. Ela sabia disso através do brilho fosco dos olhos de Regina.

Era como se ela repelisse qualquer forma de carinho... O caminho para seu coração era uma estrada sinuosa, cheia de curvas perigosas. E Emma Swan não tinha medo dos desafios. Um dia ela desvendaria Regina.

* * *

Emma chegara mais cedo naquela tarde ao motel. Um dia especial como aquele merecia uma comemoração a altura. Afinal, aquele era o dia do orgasmo. A maioria das pessoas nem tinham conhecimento dessa data. Emma achava que deveria ser feriado, pois só se vive feliz quem já teve um orgasmo.

Ela espalhou pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo quarto... Um aromatizante afrodisíaco maravilhoso que conseguiu com uma amiga que tinha viajado à Índia. Ela deixaria o quarto no clima perfeito para quando Regina chegasse. Sua cliente merecia todo o esmero. Afinal, com Regina seus orgasmos, nenhum deles tinham sido fingidos. Na mesinha, uma garrafa de champanhe no gelo com suas taças.

Emma deitou na cama com um sobretudo bege. Por baixo da roupa estava completamente nua.

Regina chegou e deixou uma pasta preta num dos cantos do quarto. Estranhou todo aquele clima no quarto, até que viu a loira deitada na cama.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo Senhorita Swan? – ela perguntou com cara de poucos amigos. – Ficamos de acordo de que você não faria nada sem minha permissão.

– É que hoje é uma data especial... Muito especial. – Emma abusou de sua sexualidade. – Ela sabia que uma voz sexy era a maneira que ela conseguiria tudo no momento.

– Não gosto de comemorar datas. – respondeu a morena de forma categórica. – O que é isso pelo chão? Pétalas de rosas... – riu ironicamente. – Aromatizantes. Você já sabe que nada me conquista. Eu sou objetiva. Eu quero sexo e relações sexuais eu terei. Não me envolvo emocionalmente.

– Hoje é uma data que tenho certeza que se interessará. – disse de forma casual. – Dia do orgasmo. Tudo dentro de nosso clima, não é? – questionou a Regina que nada respondeu, ela apenas passou seus olhos pelo quarto enquanto pensava em sua resposta.

– Bem... Eu não posso dispensar uma comemoração dessas. – respondeu. – Mas, eu fico no controle. Meu quarto... Minhas regras.

Emma assentiu silenciosamente e puxou a morena em sua direção. Emma por baixo e Regina sempre por cima. Ela gostava de ter o controle da transa. Logo a roupa de Emma fora descartada e Regina murmurou com uma voz sexy. – Vejo que pensou em tudo Senhorita Swan.

O movimento contínuo entre o corpo das duas era algo que beirava a perfeição. O encaixe era perfeito. E por mais que Regina não quisesse admitir, ela já sabia alguns dos pontos sensíveis de Emma. Vide o gemido gutural da loira que ecoou pelo quarto logo após Regina chupar ambos os seios da mulher.

Sem beijos... Sem beijos... Emma tinha que se repetir sempre essa mesma coisa. Pois se ela fosse seguir seus instintos, ela já teria beijado Regina há muito tempo. Como era privada de beijar, ela realizaria seus desejos de outra forma.

As estocadas... As estocadas de Regina a levavam a loucura. Ela tinha uma mão que a levava a outros mundos, sem ela nem sair do lugar. Quando elas se estocavam juntas então, não tinha para ninguém. A onda de gemidos e de desejo que inundava o quarto deixava o clima mais sexy ainda.

Então aconteceu... O orgasmo aconteceu. Era incrível, como ele era cada vez de uma forma diferente. Os espasmos, a onda de prazer nunca se repetia. Era sempre uma nova experiência. O sexo com Regina era assim... Imprevisível. Uma caixinha de surpresa a cada dia.

Ambos os corpos despencaram na cama. Recuperaram a respiração. Emma se levantou rapidamente e pegou o champanhe com as duas taças. Ficou com uma para si e entregou a outra para Regina que aceitou sem relutar. As taças foram servidas.

– Viva o orgasmo. Viva o sexo. – disse a loira brindando com Regina.

– Viva... – foi só o que Regina disse encostando sua taça na de Emma.

Mas, Emma jurou que havia visto Regina sorrir de lado. Ela não sabia se era algum tipo de miragem ou algo assim. Já que depois disso, o rosto de Regina tinha a sua frieza tão característica.


	5. Hoje eu quero ser surpreendida

_Ela sonhava com algo que provavelmente nem se lembraria depois, mas sempre se levantava com uma sensação boa... Como se quisesse que o belíssimo sonho se tornasse realidade._

 _– Senhorita Mills, está na hora de acordar. – a criada da casa lentamente a acordava. Era sempre assim. Todos os dias. Regina ate já tinha se acostumado com a voz de sua empregada. – Hoje sua agenda está cheia._

 _– Por favor, me dê só mais cinco minutos. – disse a criança de sete anos ainda com a voz sonolenta. – Cadê a minha mãe? – ela questionou quando de fato havia despertado._

 _– Menina, você sabe que essas coisas não são feitio de sua mãe. – respondeu Marie enquanto afagava os cabelos da menina que de repente tinha ficado tristonha._

 _– Eu achei que hoje ela que iria me acordar. – comentou Regina desanimada. – Achei que no meu dia ela faria isso por mim._

 _– Achei que já tinha parado de criar expectativas com isso... – Marie puxou a menina em seus braços e lhe deu um abraço. – Feliz aniversário princesa. Sua mãe está atolada com os preparativos de sua festa de aniversário. Ela está acertando os últimos detalhes com o pessoal do Buffet._

 _– Eu queria que fosse diferente. – a menina divagou enquanto pegava o iogurte natural que estava numa bandeja em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira. – Obrigada por me trazer o café da manhã na cama. Certamente não foi ideia de minha mãe. – a menina soltou uma risada, mas certamente a empregada sabia que era para esconder como realmente se sentia._

 _– Por que esse desânimo todo? – questionou Marie. – Tantas meninas gostariam de estar em seu lugar._

 _– Eu que gostaria de estar no lugar de tantas meninas. – disse com o olhar baixo. – Ter pelo menos minha mãe me acordando no dia do meu aniversário. Que ela me entregasse o presente que eu passei meses desejando e que depois nós saíssemos para brincar no jardim de casa._

 _–Ah, minha menina... Acho que só nascendo numa família diferente. Nem consigo imaginar a senhora Mills fazendo essas coisas._

 _– Pra que ter esse jardim tão enorme? – apontou com sua mão o enorme jardim que tinha na propriedade, que de tão grande se perdia de vista. – Se eu nunca posso sentir a brisa do vento em meu rosto quando estou correndo por ele. Porque ela certamente vai dizer: "Não é comportamento de uma menina de respeito." – imita a voz de sua mãe. Será que me divertir irá me tornar alguém menos digna? – questiona a morena. – E eu odeio esse iogurte. Iogurte natural não tem gosto e tenho que tomar como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo._

 _– Daqui a pouco você tem cabeleireiro, manicure, peeling na pele e massagem. Sua mãe reservou para você um dia de princesa._

 _Regina revirou olhos em desagrado e assim entrou em sua suíte._

* * *

 _Regina saiu do banho enrolada em seu roupão felpudo e com uma toalha prendendo seus cabelos molhados. Em cima da cama já estava o vestido de renda rosada que usaria em sua festa de aniversário. Parou em frente à enorme janela de seu quarto e seu olhar se perdeu na imensidão do jardim de sua casa. Ao fundo olhava as crianças brincando aos arredores de sua residência e ela só desejava estar naquele meio, ainda mais com o dia tão ensolarado que fazia._

 _O dia da pequena menina fora cheio. Marie a levou até a clínica de estética, onde Regina faria o peeling em sua pele. O lugar exalava luxo, e Regina se via entre vários adultos que procuravam de maneira desesperada o melhor jeito de conter a velhice. A jovem já se via cercada de vários tratamentos estéticos que uma criança de sua idade nem sonharia. Depois uma ida ao SPA. Onde ficaria uma hora uma hidromassagem, seguido de massagem relaxadora. O almoço servido a ela tinha sido salada de aspargos com risoto de lula. Última parada seria salão de beleza. O melhor serviço. Cabelo, unhas e maquiagem. A princesinha já sairia toda montada para sua festa. Tudo isso para estar numa festa onde não se sentia feliz. Com pessoas que sequer conhecia._

 _E se perguntassem a Regina..._

 _Ela trocava tudo isso por um dia que pudesse passar com sua mãe... Fazendo coisas que mãe e filha costumavam fazer. Brincar no jardim pela manhã, se esbaldar comendo fast food na hora do almoço. Ela pegaria escondida a maquiagem de sua mãe e ela mesma faria sua maquiagem para sua festinha de aniversário. E ela não ligaria de estar com a maquiagem borrada. Ela iria seguir passo a passo tudo o que viria sua mãe fazer. E a festa... Seria incrível. Seus amiguinhos da escola estariam todos lá. Seria a maior algazarra._

 _O que lhe restava era o bolo. Um bolo de ameixas com recheio de chocolate branco. Ela queria mesmo um de chocolate. Mas, sua mãe nunca lhe faria um desses. Ela dispersou seus pensamentos enquanto pode escutar a voz do pai._

 _– Regina... Faça um pedido. – o pai disse com a voz suave para a filha._

 _E ela fez. Ela pediu e desejou com toda a força que tinha. "Quero ser feliz... Quero ser feliz!"_

* * *

Essa sempre se lembrou desse aniversário em especial. Talvez seja porque tenha sido o último aniversário que passou ao lado de Marie. Ela falecera pouco tempo depois, e as empregadas que vieram em seguida eram preocupadas apenas com o seu status social. Como fossem meras cópias de sua mãe.

Ela nunca se esqueceu daquele desejo. Realmente era uma baboseira de festas de aniversário. Era uma ilusão. Não deixava de ser isso. Nos aniversários seguintes não existiram novos pedidos, já que a felicidade que ela pedira com tanto empenho nunca de fato fizera parte de sua vida.

Regina fora desperta de seus devaneios com o barulho de mensagem de seu telefone celular. Olhou para o celular e viu várias ligações perdidas de sua mãe, além de algumas mensagens no WhatsApp. Desbloqueou o aparelho e viu uma série de mensagens da mãe. E não eram mensagens agradáveis. Quando queria se mostrar realmente, Cora podia ser a fúria em pessoa. As pessoas de fora, da alta sociedade não conheciam do comportamento da matriarca da família Mills, mas Regina conhecia bem a mãe que tinha.

" **Regina, onde é que você está? Já são 21 horas e todos os convidados estão te esperando. A família Smith veio especialmente de Granada para sua festa e a aniversariante não aparece. Não ouse fazer isso. Quero que venha agora para cá."**

Regina procurou pelo nome da mãe em seus contatos e retornou a ligação. Era do feitio de Cora fazer de seu aniversário o evento do ano. Mas, ela havia expressado que não queria festa de aniversário. Ela apenas esperou por um toque e Cora atendeu. Ela devia estar ansiosa pelo retorno da ligação. Regina nem deixou que a mãe começasse com seu discurso de sempre e já foi falando.

– Boa noite mamãezinha querida. – disse ironicamente. – Eu fui bem clara quando disse que não queria nenhum tipo de comemoração esse ano. Então se vira e dê alguma de suas famosas desculpas que eu não tenho intenção de aparecer em nenhuma festa organizada por você. Antes eu fazia isso em respeito ao meu pai. Agora que ele já se foi não tenho mais obrigação. – nem deu tempo para as lamentações de Cora e encerrou a ligação.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e respirou profundamente. Nem teve tempo de se recompor e a porta do quarto se abriu revelando Emma Swan. A loira provavelmente ficou desconfortável, afinal nunca tinha visto Regina daquela forma. Geralmente a morena conseguia disfarçar bem suas emoções. Mas, tinha uma que a tirava do sério toda vez e seu nome era Cora.

– Regina... – disse encabulada. – Se você quiser, eu posso voltar daqui a pouco.

– Não saia. Fique. – respondeu Regina. – Eu não quero mais perder tempo com besteiras. – a morena pegou seu telefone que mais uma vez tocava e o desligou, voltando toda sua atenção para a loira a sua frente.

Não tiveram aquele tempo para conversar monossilábicas. Não era o que Regina queria. Não naquele dia. Logo os corpos se juntaram, as roupas foram despidas. As mãos de Emma passando por entre os cabelos de Regina a fizeram soltar um suspiro rouco, que levou a loira a loucura.

Emma por sua vez, em resposta ao estímulo dado por Regina, começou de leve a chupar os seios da morena que se contorcia devido a todo prazer que sentia.

– Hoje eu quero ser surpreendida. – falou Regina com sua voz dominada por todo o tesão que sentia. – Mostre-me do que você é capaz? – completou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Emma.

A loira por sua vez, continuou seu caminho de chupadas por toda a extensão do corpo de Regina. Seu pescoço, seus seios, sua barriga torneada, e por último chegando até o sexo da morena que já pulsava de desejo. Emma estimulava o clitóris de Regina, que arqueou suas costas da cama gemendo que queria mais. Sem nenhum aviso a língua de Emma a penetrou e aquilo foi tão... "Intenso, Intenso!" Ela não se cansava de repetir essas frases mentalmente e quanto mais Emma a estocava, mais a morena rebolava.

Suas pernas bambas sinalizavam o orgasmo que estava vindo. E quando sentiu a corrente de adrenalina passar por seu corpo ela gemeu como ela nunca antes havia gemido. Tinha desejo. Muito desejo.

– Agora, eu quero ver você gozar para mim. Você pode gozar? – questionou Emma ao se preparar para mais uma vez entrar com sua língua dentro de Regina. A morena foi às alturas e gozou e todo o seu gozo indo em direção a boca de Emma que lambia com uma maestria.

Os corpos se encostaram depois do ato sexual. Os cabelos de Regina encostando-se aos peitos de Emma. Uma sensação de paz. A foda tinha o poder de lhe acalmar. Às vezes até por demais.

– Sabe, hoje é meu aniversário... – a morena se viu falando e não tinha jeito. Já tinha falado o que não queria. Ela se afastou abruptamente e enrolou seu corpo nu no lençol. – Esqueça o que eu disse. – terminou de falar indo em direção ao banheiro e se trancando lá.

Emma nada disse, mas em seu rosto, um belo sorriso. Não precisava mais de nada.


	6. Eu te amo

Por mais que Emma tentasse se controlar, aquele sorriso bobo não saía de seu rosto de jeito nenhum. Uma simples informação dita por Regina no calor do momento produziu um calor dentro de seu coração que ela não conseguia explicar. Mesmo com a falta de palavras sobre tudo o que sentia por Regina, Emma gostava daquela gostosa sensação.

"Sabe, hoje é meu aniversário..." As palavras de Regina ainda ocupavam todos os seus pensamentos. Por mais que ela não quisesse criar uma ilusão em relação à Regina, Emma se via cada vez mais interessada pela morena.

Emma tinha consciência de que cada vez mais entrava num terreno perigoso. Por mais de uma vez passou por sua cabeça a ideia de desistir daqueles programas, porém os intensos olhos castanhos de Regina funcionavam como uma espécie de imã, e a loira se via cada vez mais atraída naquele labirinto de emoções.

Ela podia não deixar transparecer, mas Emma estava numa espécie de conflito interno. Ela nunca imaginava que se veria envolvida com uma cliente, logo quando tinha seguido por tantos anos uma mesma linha evitando se envolver com clientes de qualquer espécie, e em segundos ela colocaria tudo a perder por causa da morena de aspecto misterioso.

A porta do banheiro fora aberta abruptamente, tirando Emma de seus pensamentos. Por alguns segundos, ambas as mulheres trocaram um singelo olhar. Logo em seguida, Regina desviou sua atenção para um ponto qualquer do quarto. A loira podia perceber que a morena estava tensa. Certamente não devia estar acostumada a situações que fugissem de seu controle.

Para quem já estava acostumada com a típica rotina de Regina, naquele dia foi completamente diferente. As roupas se encontravam amassadas no corpo da morena, e seu rosto sem nenhuma maquiagem. Suas mãos passavam por seu cabelo desordenado e sua altivez parecia que tinha desaparecido. Ela fazia menção que ia comentar algo, mas acabava engolindo suas próprias palavras. Por fim, decidiu por não falar nada e saiu como um foguete pela porta do motel, não sem antes deixar o dinheiro na mesinha do quarto.

* * *

Aniversário de Regina.

Aniversário de Regina.

A primeira coisa que Emma fez em sua casa foi anotar em todas as suas agendas que ela possuía a data de aniversário de Regina. Se bem que seria uma data de que ela nunca se esqueceria. Era especial demais para se passar despercebida.

Tinha sido o mais próximo de algum assunto pessoal mencionado por Regina, e Emma pode logo notar o quanto ela ficara desconfortável com a situação. E ela se interessava cada vez mais em desvendar todo aquele mistério refletido nos olhos castanhos.

E ela conseguiria conhecer Regina profundamente. Ou ela não se chamaria Emma Swan.

* * *

A semana de Emma havia passado de uma forma lenta e desde aquele incidente no motel que não tinha recebido mais ligações de Regina. Por mais que tentasse se convencer que era melhor assim, ela sentia um aperto em seu coração só de pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais poder escutar a voz rouca que tanto mexia com suas estruturas.

Emma já não tinha mais a mesma motivação para trabalhar. Não era a mesma coisa com outro alguém que não fosse Regina. Ela não queria admitir para si mesma, mas a verdade era que estava completamente apaixonada por Regina. Não tinha mais jeito. Só que o jeito fechado da morena dificultava tudo.

O que seria de sua vida se não recebesse uma nova ligação de Regina?

Ela se perguntava a mesma coisa todos os dias, até que um dia o telefone tocou. Número privado. Seu estômago se contorceu de tanto nervosismo. "Que seja a Regina. Que seja a Regina." Esse era o mantra que ela repetia para si mesma.

– Senhorita Swan. – Emma pode escutar a voz de Regina pelo telefone.

– Regina. – Emma respondeu sentindo seu coração vir à garganta tamanha era sua afobação.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas uma escutando o barulho de respiração da outra, até que Regina interrompeu o momento ao reencontrar sua voz novamente.

– Você estaria disponível para essa noite? – perguntou casualmente, mas Emma pode sentir uma pitada de ansiedade em sua voz. Depois de tantos meses dormindo com Regina, Emma podia dizer que começava a desvendar um pouco da outra mulher.

– Sim. – disse de imediato. Emma nunca foi de enrolar em dar respostas, mas ela mesma se surpreendera como sua voz tinha parecido desesperada. Era ansiedade, pois a veria depois de quase uma semana sem se verem. Já tinha começado a fazer parte de sua rotina.

– Mesmo hotel. Mesmo horário. Regras de sempre. – limitou-se a dizer o que disse e desligou sem ao menos esperar confirmação de Emma.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto da loira. Essa sim era sua Regina.

* * *

Como tinha sentido falta daquele contato. Era a única coisa que Emma tinha conseguido pensar ao sentir o corpo de Regina colado ao seu. Seus sexos lentamente roçaram um no outro lhes dando uma sensação transcendental.

Cada foda com Regina era única. E olha que para surpreender Emma Swan era difícil. Bem complicado mesmo. Mas, a morena com o seu jeito controlador a fazia se sentir sempre numa nova experiência.

Regina tinha sentido falta dos encontros. Emma podia sentir isso, ao perceber a volúpia dos lábios da morena chupando seus seios. A loira pode sentir a umidade em seu sexo, que pedia por Regina. Ela tinha tentado inverter as posições, mas Regina fora mais rápida e tinha falado sensualmente que aquela noite ela que precisava daquilo.

Os lábios de Regina... Ah, os lábios de Regina. Só os gemidos de Emma sabiam o quanto ela ia à loucura pelos estímulos que a morena lhe dava. Regina começou provocando, e estocando apenas um dedo em Emma, que soltara um muxoxo insatisfeito. Querendo mais. Sempre mais. Ao estocar dois dedos, ela começou a penetrar o mais profundo que podia.

Emma arqueava suas costas da cama, querendo prolongar aquele momento o máximo que ela pudesse. Após o orgasmo, Emma gozou e Regina lambeu todo o líquido do sexo da loira. As pernas de Emma fraquejaram novamente, e outra onda de prazer passou por seu corpo. "Puta que pariu!" A loira pensou.

Os corpos desabaram sobre a cama, tentando acalmar as respirações. Depois de um tempo assim, sem a nada a ser dito, apenas com o corpo colado um no outro, Emma notou a respiração de Regina se acalmar por demais.

Ao arriscar olhar para a morena, viu que ela havia adormecido em seus braços. Como era bonita dormindo. A expressão serena, e pela primeira vez pode a ver como ela era realmente. Ela parecia mais nova dormindo. Como se ao dormir ela retirasse todas suas máscaras e ela ali fosse uma Regina desconhecida. Uma que ela sonharia em conhecer.

Ela não se conteve e passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Regina, que deu uma murmurada em seu sono. A loira logo parou de afagar os macios cabelos da morena adormecida. Depois de algum tempo velando o sono de Regina, Emma fez um carinho em seu rosto e depositou um beijo em sua testa, e como resposta a morena ainda dormindo acabou aconchegando mais ainda seu corpo no de Emma.

– Eu te amo Regina. – Emma sussurrou baixinho, quase se com medo de acordar a morena. Eu realmente te amo.


	7. Segundo Round

Por mais que Emma Swan quisesse prolongar ao máximo todo aquele contato que estava tendo com Regina, ela tinha consciência de que uma hora a morena despertaria. E foi isso que aconteceu. Regina acordou e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passou suas mãos por entre seu cabelo e deu uma bocejada. Como ela era adorável em tudo o que fazia. Ela conseguia levar a loira à loucura até com aquela cara amassada de sono.

Ela sentiu falta do calor de Regina, principalmente quando inconscientemente a morena se aconchegou a ela quando estava dormindo. E Emma cada vez mais se via apaixonada e sem ter ideia de como iria lidar com todos os sentimentos que nutria por sua cliente.

Enquanto estava deitada na cama sua mente funcionava a todo vapor. Ela precisava conquistar Regina, só não tinha ideia de como faria isso. Só que cada vez a ideia de conviver longe da morena a deixava desesperada. Era como Regina fosse o ar que ela precisava para respirar.

"Que merda é essa?" Emma se questionava, por não estar se reconhecendo. Nunca fora do estilo romântico nem nada, por isso esses pensamentos realmente a estavam assustando. Ela repetia a mesma frase para si mesma. "Regina, você ainda será a minha perdição. Ou a minha salvação."

Ela estava em conflito. Óbvio, tudo o que envolvia tomadas de decisões deixava a loira neste estado. Seu passado não tinha sido tão generoso com ela e só a possibilidade de se arriscar rumo ao desconhecido lhe enchia de medo.

Emma fora desperta de seus pensamentos por Regina devidamente arrumada andando pelo quarto. Vestida com suas usuais roupas sociais, e maquiagem impecável. E seu olhar incógnito, que faria Emma se perder neles quase ao ponto de ficar parada, apenas observando todos os passos de Regina.

– Eu não sei por que ainda te contrato para passar as noites comigo. – disse Regina do nada encarando Emma com seu olhar felino.

– Talvez porque você goste de viver perigosamente. Ou só agora encontrou alguém capaz de te desafiar. – respondeu Emma na mesma moeda.

Elas ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada por minutos. Elas poderiam ficar horas uma olhando dentro do olho da outra. Uma tentando desvendar o que a outra pensava.

Emma sentou-se na cama e uma parte da colcha caiu revelando parte do seu corpo nu.

– Eu sempre tive vontade de algo... – disse Emma provocantemente. – Um segundo round.

E dizendo isso, puxou Regina em sua direção. Em contrapartida Regina quis protestar, mas em questão de segundos ambas as mulheres já estavam nuas, curtindo a proximidade dos corpos colados uma da outra.

Por mais que Regina não quisesse admitir, ela já conhecia os detalhes do corpo de Emma. Foram meses de encontros furtivos. E sempre acontecia algo novo que acabava a surpreendendo. Como esse segundo round.

Emma que já havia sido atrevida por demais, não quis arriscar tudo ao dar um beijo em Regina. Apesar de ser o que mais quisesse fazer naquele momento ela tinha que se conter. Quem sabe em outra ocasião ela teria oportunidade de beijá-la. Agora ela só queria aproveitar mais um pouco da companhia de Regina.

Os lençóis da cama revirados. As respirações ofegantes proveniente do orgasmo das mulheres.

E Regina se levantou. E seguiu todo o seu ritual, e caçando suas roupas caídas pelo chão entrou no banheiro para se arrumar novamente. Perto da saída do quarto enquanto deixava o dinheiro na mesinha ela disse para a loira deitada na cama.

– Eu gosto de desafios Senhorita Swan. E você me desafia todos os dias. Mas, as regras ainda são minhas. – e saiu do quarto.

A única coisa que Emma poderia escutar era o som dos saltos de Regina ecoando pelo corredor.

* * *

Emma tentou lidar com tudo sozinha, mas ela precisava de conselhos. E só tinha uma pessoa que ela confiava. Sua melhor amiga Ruby Lucas. Ou lobinha, como Emma a apelidava. Era a única pessoa que sabia de tudo sobre a vida de Emma. Que dava conselhos e puxava a sua orelha quando necessário.

Pena que Ruby não morava em Nova Iorque. Por sorte, assim que Emma entrou no skype viu que a amiga estava conectada. Mandou uma mensagem para ela perguntando se ela podia conversar, e quando Emma mandava qualquer tipo de mensagem séria, sem ao menos fazer algum tipo de brincadeira e nem se referir a amiga como lobinha, Ruby já sabia que a amiga estava confusa. Logo Emma reparou que Ruby tinha iniciado uma conversa em vídeo com ela, e logo aceitou.

– Ah, finalmente a senhorita se lembrou de que tem uma amiga. – disse a morena assim que viu a loira pela tela do vídeo. – Emma, o que está acontecendo com você? Já estava ficando preocupada.

– Desculpa lobinha. – falou a loira. – Sei que não tenho sido uma boa amiga nos últimos meses...

– Desembucha logo por quem você se apaixonou. – ordenou a amiga de forma categórica.

– Como você sabe? – questionou Emma.

– Como eu sei? Olhando para essa sua cara de boba apaixonada, que fica me chamando no skype para ficar se aconselhando. Sou sua melhor amiga e te conheço melhor que todo mundo.

– Você não é nem um pouco convencida. – ficou em silêncio. – Mas, você está certa. Eu acho que estou apaixonada.

– Só acha que está apaixonada? Mas, eu tenho certeza. Quem é a sortuda? – perguntou Ruby enquanto dava uma mordida em um sanduiche. – Desculpe, estou em horário de almoço.

– Aí que está o problema Ruby. Estou apaixonada por uma cliente. – afirmou Emma olhando para o chão.

– O que? – a morena indagou com sua boca ainda cheia. – Como assim? Você disse que nunca iria se envolver com algum cliente e agora está falando que se apaixonou. Eu não quero que se machuque amiga. Você está muito longe e eu não tenho como pegar o primeiro avião e ir para aí ficar te consolando. Você sabe que as probabilidades disso tudo dar errado são enormes né?

– Eu sei Ruby. Eu sei. – Emma admitiu. – E é por isso que estou tão confusa. Não sei como lidar com tudo o que estou sentindo. E ela me contratou para ser cliente exclusiva dela. Eu nunca mais precisei fazer nenhum outro tipo de programa, e confesso que tem sido a melhor coisa para mim. – disse com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

– Prometa para mim que irá tomar cuidado. Não quero que se machuque por se envolver com sua cliente. Você sabe que um dia ela poderá ir embora e a única a sofrer será você. E eu não quero ver suas lágrimas através de um computador, sem poder estar aí perto de você para te abraçar.

– Eu não tenho como te prometer mais nada. E nem quero pensar na possibilidade desses programas acabarem. Eu acho que nunca estive tão apaixonada. – disse sorrindo.

– Eu sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. E eu te avisei tantas vezes. E você nunca me escutou. Eu sentia que iria se apegar a algum deles. E sendo que você nem precisaria estar fazendo esses programas Emma. Acho que já está na hora de você largar isso tudo e retomar seus estudos. Tenho certeza que seria uma excelente advogada.

– Você sabe que eu preciso disso. Minha família precisa da minha ajuda. – elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Você recebeu o dinheiro do depósito esse mês? – questionou Emma.

– Eu não te entendo Emma, aliás, eu nunca entendi. – esbravejou Ruby. – Você entrou nessa vida por causa de uma família que não dá à mínima se você existe. Você se esforça o mês inteiro, vive uma vida difícil, por mais que negue para mim, para que? No final do mês mandar parte do seu suado dinheiro para ajudar uma família como a sua. Não entendo.

– É minha família. – respondeu a loira cabisbaixa. – Por mais que tudo tenha acontecido, eles são minha família. Gente do meu sangue e sinto que preciso ajudá-los.

– Emma, você tem vocação para Madre Tereza de Calcutá. Puta que pariu. Sua família nem pode saber que você ajuda. Eles não conseguem ver ninguém comentando sobre você. Eles te excluíram da vida deles.

– Eu sei. Eu sei. Não precisa me dizer o que eu já sei. – gritou Emma enquanto algumas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. – Mas eu os amo mesmo assim. Mesmo que eles tenham me expulsado de casa quando falei que era gay. Eu os amo. E dói tanto saber que eles não me querem mais como filha deles.

– Emma... Desculpe. – disse Ruby. – Eu não queria que você chorasse. Mas, sua família não merece todo o esforço que você faz. Eu queria estar aí perto para poder te abraçar.

– Eu também Ruby. Eu também queria te ter mais por perto. – respondeu Emma secando suas lágrimas com a palma de sua mão.

– Meu horário do almoço está terminando. Quero que me prometa que não fará nada precipitado e que pense em tudo o que te falei. Depois a gente se fala. Até mais Emma. – disse Ruby mandando beijos e Emma encerra a chamada por vídeo.

"O que eu faço?" Emma se questionou. Mas, dentro de seu coração tinha apenas uma resposta. Conquistar Regina.


	8. Um Ano

Um ano.

Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias.

Um ano que tinha voado, quer dizer, passado feito um foguete. Algo tão fugaz como uma rajada de vento que passa e que no momento seguinte já não se sente mais. Os dias cada vez mais passavam de forma mais rápida. E tudo isso tinha um motivo: Regina.

Emma quase não podia acreditar que já estava fazendo um ano desde que ela tinha entrado nessa louca jornada de programas com Regina. Tudo aquilo poderia parecer uma imensa loucura, mas que a fazia feliz. Talvez como ela nunca tivesse sido em toda sua vida.

De fato. Ela nunca tinha sido tão feliz. Quer dizer, o sorriso brotava fácil em seu lábio e a vida parecia a cada dia se tornar mais bela. Regina era a primeira mulher que a deixava naquele estado catártico, quase letárgico. Era sempre atraída pelos olhos castanhos mordaz da morena, que a levava até a Vênus e a trazia de volta para a Terra, sem ao menos sair do lugar. Sim, se antes Emma duvidava da existência de outros planetas ou universos agora ela tinha certeza que Regina era proveniente de algum deles, ou então seria uma deusa, como a Vênus que era a deusa da beleza.

Apesar de todas as limitações que possuía, diga-se no caso a vontade de beijar Regina e não poder, Emma sentia-se completa quando estava ao lado da morena. Ela havia feito inúmeras tentativas e Regina sempre se esquivava delas, mas nessas últimas vezes ela podia ver uma ponta de dúvida surgir no olhar da morena. Como se ela ponderasse o deveria ser o correto a se fazer naquele momento.

Regina ainda era a incógnita em pessoa, como um quebra cabeça em que Emma tinha que juntar os inúmeros fragmentos até se juntar numa só imagem. Ela sabia que por trás daquela imagem autossuficiente existia uma Regina que buscava ser amada.

Falar que o sexo era bom, maravilhoso, estupendo ou sei lá que palavra surgisse na cabeça de Emma era pouco, porque certamente ainda não existiam palavras que explicassem o modo como ela se sentia quando elas dividiam a mesma cama. Sentir o sexo de Regina sobre o seu abdômen, lamber do gozo que escorria pelas pernas da morena, presenciar a forma como o seu corpo tremia com cada orgasmo que compartilhavam era uma experiência transcendental.

Com Regina não existia monotonia, não tinha sequer um momento que fosse vazio e sem significado. Suas noites passaram a ter o colorido que ela passou uma vida inteira procurando. Era tudo uma loucura, mas Emma não voltaria atrás. Ela sempre se veria apta a aceitar a proposta feita por Regina e se jogar nesse novo mundo.

Se a amava? Claro que a amava. O amor podia nascer das maneiras mais improváveis. Após Emma duvidar muito dessa afirmativa, hoje ela sentia na pele o que era.

* * *

Apesar de tudo, Emma não perdia sua natureza romântica. Era uma de suas maiores características. E que muitas vezes ficavam escondidas debaixo de todas as camadas que ela se revestia, mas com Regina era diferente. Ela deixava transparecer cada gota desse romantismo que existia dentro de seu corpo.

Um ano. Ela ainda ria alto ao se lembrar da data. Queria fazer algo especial para comemorar. Quem visse parecia que Emma estava organizando uma comemoração de um ano de casada, e não de programas, mas fazer o que? Regina provocava isso ela e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Arrumou o quarto que elas sempre ficavam. Era sempre o mesmo. Como se o quarto fosse exclusivo de Regina. Não teve uma única vez que os programas tenham sido em outro quarto. Ela o decorou de forma simples, com umas velas aromáticas ao redor do ambiente, uma delas com essência de maçã, porque sempre que Emma via os lábios tão vermelhos de Regina tinha a impressão de ver uma suculenta maçã.

O quarto foi arrumado de forma simples, mas de muito bom gosto, pois Emma queria dar a ele um ar sexy e que ao mesmo tempo revelasse algo romântico. De forma sutil para que Regina não se assustasse muito. Se bem que quando se tratava da morena, raramente Emma conseguia ser sutil em alguma coisa.

Assim que Regina entrou no quarto, Emma pode notar os olhares da morena passando por todo o cômodo. Tinha algo que beirava a curiosidade, e a loira amava despertar algum sentimento em Regina que não fosse indiferença. Ela usava um vestido social na cor cinza que marcava bem sua cintura, e seus cabelos um pouco abaixo de seu queixo, o que fez Emma perceber que a morena havia cortado o cabelo. Seus olhos bem delineados e em seus lábios tinha um batom MAC na cor Mahogany para arrematar o visual.

– Senhorita Swan... – disse Regina, mas logo fora interrompida por Emma.

– Emma, me chame de Emma. – falou a loira. – Ser chamada de Senhorita Swan é muita formalidade para mim. Prefiro Emma.

– Eu prefiro continuar te chamando de Senhorita Swan. – finalizou Regina. – Acho que você tem um fraco em quebrar regras. – ela desviou sua atenção da loira pra olhar o quarto todo decorado.

– Eu e as regras não nos demos bem. – Emma sorriu, e ela notou a morena a olhando pelo canto dos olhos. Um ano, que se Emma fosse pensar bem, já provocara algumas mudanças na forma em que Regina a tratava. Se fosse antes, Regina cortaria qualquer forma de diálogo. E ela gostava, mesmo que fosse Regina no seu melhor modo irônico.

– E a que se deve a comemoração de hoje? – questionou Regina olhando as pétalas de rosa esparramadas pelo quarto.

– Hoje faz um ano que estamos fazendo esses programas. – as palavras saíram antes que Emma percebesse. Não era assim que ela iria explicar para Regina a noite temática. Quando percebeu o que tinha dito percebeu que já não podia voltar atrás.

"Puta que pariu Emma. Agora ela vai pensar que eu sou uma obcecada que ficou dia após dia riscando o dia no calendário. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias contando os dias para dar um ano. Como uma louca obcecada. Bonito Emma Swan."

– Vejo que tem boa memória Senhorita Swan. – Regina limitou-se a dizer isso e Emma viu em seus olhos o conflito, como que se decidisse o que faria naquele momento.

"Ela vai embora. Ela vai embora e a culpa será minha. Totalmente minha." Aqueles eram os únicos pensamentos de Emma naquele momento.

– É que ninguém tinha sido antes tão atenciosa assim comigo. – Emma viu Regina travada no mesmo lugar em que estava. Não ia para frente e nem para trás. E Emma tinha a impressão que ela queria se bater por ter dito aquelas palavras.

Aquela resposta surpreendeu Emma, e a própria Regina também, que não queria que aquelas palavras tivessem saído de sua boca. Elas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, nenhuma das duas se atreveu a falar nada, aliás, o silencio existente ali no quarto parecia falar por elas.

Os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, as respirações descompassadas, e o olhar fixo uma na outra. Emma vê medo nos olhos de Regina, e a morena vê medo nos olhos de Emma, ali naquela fração de segundos uma se reconheceu na outra. E a loira vê ali a oportunidade que tanto queria. Puxou sem hesitação Regina em sua direção e colou seus lábios nos da morena.


	9. Eu a conquistarei

Os lábios de Regina... Ah, que lábios! Eram vermelhos e macios. Antes ela só admirava a cor que era tão intensa quanto a uma maçã suculenta. Era tudo o que Emma conseguia pensar a partir do momento que encostou os seus lábios nos de Regina em um beijo. Ela tinha sonhado tanto com esse momento, que por segundos ela pensou que estaria num sonho e que logo acordaria com uma sensação de vazio em seu coração. Mas, era verdade e ali ela finalmente pode fazer algo que tinha vontade desde que colocou os seus olhos sobre Regina uma primeira vez.

Era o amor. Algo que tinha nascido de uma forma tão inesperada que por certos momentos parecia beirar uma história de contos de fadas. De fato existia amor à primeira vista. Ela soube disso somente depois de conhecer Regina. Não tinha nenhum tipo de explicação. Por mais que ela tentasse encontrar alguma lógica em seu cérebro ela não conseguia explicar. Ela já havia beijado outras mulheres, mas nenhum antes tinha produzido este calor em seu coração. Aliás, todo o seu corpo parecia ter sido envolvido numa espécie de êxtase. Suas pernas de repente ficaram bambas e ela teve que se controlar para não cair de joelhos na frente da morena.

Emma então era a sensação de se sentir completa. Porque Emma se sentia assim, completa. Como se ela tivesse envolvida em algo totalmente mágico. Se existisse magia no mundo certamente aquele momento seria uma demonstração de mágica. Mas, a loira não queria pensar em nada naquele momento a não ser beijar Regina.

E logo ela pode perceber que o beijo tinha sido retribuído. A língua de Regina pedindo passagem a sua boca, e o que começara lento foi adquirindo uma intensidade cada vez maior. Os dedos de Regina foram entrando por entre os cabelos de Emma à medida que as mulheres continuavam a se beijar. "Que beijo maravilhoso!" Emma pensava ao mesmo tempo em que descia suas mãos pela cintura da morena a abraçando mais apertado contra o seu peito.

Até que Emma sentiu um ardor em seu rosto. Tinham sido as mãos da morena em sinal de um tapa. Regina já havia se afastado dos braços da loira, aliás, Emma nem tinha percebido este afastamento por estar totalmente anestesiada com o beijo. Ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma de suas mãos ao seu rosto, ela analisava a morena se afastando com uma respiração ofegante e uma expressão que ela não conseguia identificar exatamente.

Regina era sempre uma incógnita para Emma. Por mais que ela tentasse desvendá-la, a loira nunca sabia o que a morena poderia estar pensando. Porém, depois daquele beijo, Regina era a mistura de vários sentimentos, que Emma não conseguia identificar ao certo quais eram. Regina era a pessoa mais complexa que já tinha conhecido, porque ela conseguia ser a pessoa mais transparente por causa dos intensos olhos castanhos que não escondiam seus sentimentos, mas também a mais misteriosa por se esconder de si mesma através de camadas.

– Como você se atreve a uma coisa dessas? – questionou Regina enquanto fuzilava Emma com o olhar.

– Regina, eu não fiz nada que você também não queria. – limitou-se a dizer. – E pelo que eu saiba o beijo foi correspondido. E bem por demais. – a loira passou suas mãos pelos seus lábios. Apesar do medo de Regina nunca mais a procurar, Emma não deixaria transparecer qualquer hesitação que sentisse.

– Se... Se... – Emma notava que Regina queria encontrar palavras, mas que não as conseguia encontrar. Isso era novidade para a loira. A morena era tão segura de si. – Se eu a beijei de volta foi porque você me agarrou em seus braços e não me deu escapatória.

– Eu agarrei. – Emma concordou. – Confesso que fiz isso Regina. Mas, eu senti um par de mãos passando por meus cabelos durante o beijo. E eram as suas mãos. E você bem que parecia estar gostando.

– Eu não gostei. – Regina gritou. – Você não cumpriu o nosso acordo e você sabia muito bem quais eram todas as cláusulas dele. Eu pedi claramente que não queria beijos e o que você faz? Agarra-me por aí para conseguir o que você queria.

– Eu posso muito bem ter descumprido o acordo e te beijado. E você poderia ter me impedido como todas as vezes que eu tentei. Mas, não você não o fez. E se beijou de volta foi porque você quis também. Você poderia não ter retribuído que eu entenderia perfeitamente bem e não insistiria mais.

– Você é muito atrevida Senhorita Swan. – esbravejou Regina passando as mãos em seu cabelo curto em sinal de nervosismo. Emma tinha notado este trejeito na morena e em todas às vezes ela parecia estar em alguma situação desconfortável. – Você é inconveniente e...

– E mais o que Regina? – Emma pegou nas mãos da morena. – Eu sou mais o que?

– Você... Você... – Emma observava com curiosidade a tentativa de Regina se explicar.

Mais uma vez um silêncio se instalou sobre as duas mulheres. Os olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez, e era um daqueles olhares que as faziam perder a razão. Emma, não queria perder a compostura e puxar Regina para mais um beijo, não quando ela tinha grandes chances de nunca mais a ver. Dessa vez foi Regina que a puxou para um beijo. Foram beijos vorazes, com as línguas em sincronia, e ambas as mulheres se entregando a desejos oprimidos. Emma aprofundou o beijo e puxou o corpo de Regina mais próximo ao seu. "Como era bom o beijo de Regina." Era algo viciante e se ela pudesse ficaria ali por longos minutos, mas logo sentira a falta de contato físico quando Regina se afastou. Elas não disseram nada, apenas ficaram se encarando por longos minutos.

– Eu não devia ter feito isso. – Regina foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa. Saiu procurando sua bolsa que tinha ficado jogada num canto qualquer do quarto. – Eu não podia mesmo ter feito isso. – Ela pegou os dólares e colocou sobre a mesa.

– Não precisa me... – Emma disse, mas a morena saíra do quarto antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase.

Emma se sentou na cama e durante alguns segundos apenas colocou suas mãos sobre seus lábios, sentindo ainda o beijo de Regina. Tinha sido algo diferente. Mas, o que mais lhe deixara intrigada fora a reação que Regina teve. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa, havia esbravejado, para logo em seguida a beijar de novo. E depois fugir completamente desnorteada.

"Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido." Emma pensava, e era a única explicação que ela tinha no momento. Porque a Regina daquela noite tinha se entregado de uma forma como ela nunca tinha antes. "E essa fuga? E sua reação?" Tudo se misturava em sua cabeça, mas ali ela tinha visto que a dama de ferro também possuía sentimentos. "Eu a conquistarei ou eu não me chamo Emma Swan."


	10. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Ela bateu a porta do quarto daquele motel usando uma força descomunal. Não que Regina precisasse usar qualquer tipo de força, ela apenas queria descarregar toda a adrenalina que se acumulava em seu corpo, o que acabou destoando de seu comportamento frio de sempre.

O corredor, que normalmente ela não prestaria nenhuma atenção sobre sua extensão, parecia que não tinha fim. Regina queria ignorar seu coração, mas a verdade era que ele batia cada vez mais acelerado. E como ela faria para ignorar os compassos que queriam sambar dentro de seu peito?

A verdade era que pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Regina Mills não sabia o que fazer. E para a empresária admitir isso era porque realmente ela se encontrava em conflito, já que ela odiava se sentir tão vulnerável daquela maneira.

E a culpada de tudo era Emma Swan. Enquanto todo mundo a temia, a loira a única que erguia seus olhos verdes cor de esmeralda e a enfrentava de igual para igual. E que conseguia a deixar sem reação. E ela sabia exatamente como desafiar Regina Mills.

E por mais que tentasse se afastar daqueles programas, Regina se via cada vez mais presa neles. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela se questionava enquanto caminhava até o estacionamento para entrar em sua Mercedes e querer fugir logo dali.

Sim... Fugir. Essa era a palavra. Ninguém acreditaria na hipótese da temida Regina Mills fugindo de qualquer problema. Logo ela que sempre procurava passar uma imagem de autonomia a todos que a cercassem. Mas, era a verdade. Se Regina pudesse ela se esconderia em outro planeta e nunca mais voltava.

Mas, como não poderia se fechar numa redoma de vidro ela teria que conviver com sua fraqueza. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos em seu lábio e suspirou por alguns segundos enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. "O que foi que eu fiz?" Ela pensava no beijo, que tinha sido responsável por todos os sentimentos conturbados de agora.

Por mais que Regina tenha brigado com Emma por causa daquele beijo atrevido, ela não podia negar o fato de ter retribuído ao gesto. E de logo em seguida tê-la beijado por sua própria iniciativa. E ela não podia negar que a sensação de ter os lábios de Emma Swan colados aos seus lhe trouxe conforto durante o beijo, e naqueles poucos minutos foi como se um pouco de sua solidão fosse dissipada. Solidão que desde sua infância a acompanhava.

* * *

 _Fazia um belo dia de sol e Regina Mills ainda dormia quando a empregada entrou em seu quarto para acordá-la para a sua classe de etiqueta. A primeira coisa que Sally fez foi ir até a janela e a abriu para que os raios do sol entrassem no quarto. Porém, logo a empregada notou que a menina de dez anos de idade suava frio, seus cabelos estavam grudados em sua testa e ela se encolhia toda em sua coberta._

 _– Senhorita Mills, está na hora de acordar. – apesar de ver que a menina não estava se sentindo bem, Sally tinha que acordá-la por causa da aula de etiqueta que Regina tinha naquela manhã. A empregada a chamou e nada da menina acordar. Somente após algumas tentativas Regina começou a despertar, mas logo em seguida fechou seus olhos com força._

 _– Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – choramingou a menina. – Está tudo rodando. – disse colocando as mãos na cabeça._

 _– Não precisa se preocupar. – disse Sally se sentando na cama de Regina. – É só um mal-estar. Tenho certeza que depois de um banho se sentirá melhor._

 _– Tem certeza que ficarei melhor? – perguntou a menina ainda de olhos fechados. – Minha cabeça dói tanto._

 _Mesmo sem ter certeza do que responder para Regina, Sally afirmou que ela se sentiria melhor depois de um banho morno. Assim que a menina se levantou com a ajuda da empregada ela se desequilibrou. "Provavelmente deve ser por causa de uma tontura." Foi o que a empregada deduziu e a levou até o banheiro de seu quarto onde lhe deu um banho. Após o banho, Regina ainda não se sentia bem, e agora estava se queixando de estar enjoada. E de fato Regina não estava bem. Ela não conseguia andar por estar sem equilíbrio, se queixava de dores de cabeça, e enjoo, e ainda tinha o fato dela ainda estar suando frio. Sally a deitou na cama novamente e foi falar com Cora._

 _Sally bateu na porta do escritório de Cora e após um entre mal humorado ela entrou no cômodo da casa._

 _– Com licença, a Senhorita Mills acordou e está se queixando sobre um mal- estar. – a empregada dissera a Cora que bem tirou seus olhos dos importantes documentos que analisava._

 _– Não deve ser nada demais. Henry que anda mimando demais essa garota. – disse Cora rispidamente enquanto fazia algumas anotações em sua agenda. – Henry só sabe fazer as vontades dessa garota. Dê um banho que logo ela melhora. Ah... E diz para Regina que essas desculpas não funcionam comigo. Que podem funcionar com o pai dela, mas comigo não._

 _– Desculpas? – questionou a empregada._

 _– Ela sempre quer arranjar pretextos para não ir às aulas de etiqueta. Eu já cansei de lhe lembrar de que ela é uma dama e que precisa aprender a se portar como uma, e ela não aprenderá nunca isso andando de cavalo feito um homem. E a avise também que é feio mentir, ainda mais sobre doença. – finalizou a senhora._

 _– Senhora Mills, assim que ela acordou e se queixou do mal-estar eu imediatamente lhe dei um banho, porém ela ainda se queixa de tonturas, enjoo e dor de cabeça. E ela realmente não parece estar bem._

 _– Logo hoje Regina resolve ficar doente. – resmunga baixo. – Logo hoje que tem o chá beneficente da União das Senhoras Abastadas de Nova Iorque. – logo em seguida sai de seu escritório._

 _Assim que entra no quarto de Regina, Cora nota que de fato sua filha não está bem. Seu rosto está pálido e seus olhos cerrados. A senhora caminha até a cama e coloca a mão na testa da filha e vê que ela não tem febre._

 _– O que você está sentindo Regina? – pergunta Cora, mas sem nem demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeição._

 _– Mamãe... Eu estou passando mal. – responde Regina com a voz arrastada._

 _– Você não tem mais idade para ficar me chamando de mamãe. Regina você é uma moça de dez anos de idade já. E com sua idade pega mal ficar me chamando de uma forma tão infantil. – esbraveja a senhora, o que faz Regina estremecer, por causa do volume da voz da mãe e pela forma bruta com que Cora lhe tratou. Tudo o que Regina queria naquele momento era que sua mãe ficasse ao seu lado._

 _– Mamãe. Eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem. Minha cabeça dói, e tudo gira e... – a menina não consegue terminar a frase, já que tudo o que está a sua frente fica embaçado e de repente tudo ficou escuro._

* * *

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. Sempre quis ser suficiente para sua mãe, que ela acabou se condicionando a isso. De não ser suficiente para nada.

Depois, naquele dia, ela só se lembra de ter acordado num quarto de hospital com seu pai preocupado sentado numa cadeira à beira da cama. Não sentia mais dor, apenas muito cansaço. Aquela tinha sido sua primeira crise de cinetose, que mais tarde foi explicado pelo médico o porquê de ter passado mal. Todo o mal-estar tinha sido desencadeado por causa de um passeio de Regina a um parque de diversões com o pai no dia anterior, e logo em seguida tinha iniciado a terapia de reabilitação vestibular, que era um dos tratamentos mais eficazes para a doença, além da medicação.

Regina nunca se esquecera das palavras de Cora. Nunca mais a chamou de mamãe, nem de mãe ou outra palavra maternal. Apenas usava a palavra hoje em dia quando queria ser irônica.

Nem tinha se dado conta, mas logo chegou a sua mansão. Cumprimentou Gillian, sua governanta, e logo subiu ao quarto e não conseguia tirar Emma de seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar na loira.

* * *

Uma semana depois, e Regina ainda não havia dado o braço a torcer que sentia falta de Emma. Não era a mesma coisa. Ela sentia que faltava algo, só não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Passou por uma vitrine de loja e viu um casaco de couro vermelho, e logo já pensou em Emma, que numa das noites chegou usando um modelo bem parecido ao que vendia na loja. Quando deu por si, ela já havia começado a relacionar a loira a quase tudo o que via. Passou na MAC e viu o Ruby Woo, e logo pensou na falsificação descarada que a loira usou no primeiro encontro.

"Por que estou me lembrando dessas coisas?" Questionou a morena enquanto tentava dissipar seus pensamentos. Tudo o que via lhe remetia a loira. Essa era a verdade. E ela não sabia o que faria.

Assim que colocou os pés em casa, ela subiu correndo ao seu quarto, pegou sua agenda que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira e caçou o telefone celular de Emma. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Ela precisava disso. Tentou ligar, mas nas primeiras tentativas, acabou desligando, por nervosismo ou por medo. Mesmo que ela falasse que medo era uma palavra eu não existia em seu vocabulário.

Até que dessa vez ela deixou a ligação se completar... Chamou uma, duas, três vezes...

– Senhorita Swan... –disse Regina assim que Emma atendeu ao telefone.


	11. O amor é como rosa

As emoções que Emma sentia ainda poderiam ser confundidas como algo que é mágico. O coração descompassado, as pernas bambas e a sensação dos lábios de Regina colados aos seus ainda se fazia presente.

Emma não sabe nem por quanto tempo ela ficou prostrada no quarto de motel. Aliás, tempo era o que ela menos se preocupava no momento, pois todos os seus pensamentos já tinham dona e era Regina que povoava todos eles. Ela poderia ir embora, como ela já tinha feito outras vezes, mas algo lá a fazia querer ficar mais tempo. Desta vez tinha sido diferente. O cheiro de Regina ainda preenchia o quarto, e por mais que ela não quisesse pensar no beijo que dera em Regina, era só nele que pensava.

* * *

Dentro do metrô na volta para sua casa ela não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido nesse um ano que tinha passado. Desses encontros inusitados e o amor por Regina. Às vezes nada daquilo parecia ser verdade, pelo contrário, muitas vezes ela tinha a impressão de estar estrelando um filme ou uma série de TV. E a ela só restava sonhar com seu final feliz.

A sensação de não saber ao certo como ficaria sua situação com Regina a fazia ficar desesperada. Só a possibilidade remota de nunca mais a ver fazia seu coração apertar. Era como se a presença de Regina em sua vida fosse tão essencial como o oxigênio necessário para se respirar.

O beijo em si fora uma cartada bem arriscada, mas será que o fato da morena ter retribuído significava algo? Apesar de Regina sempre se esconder através de uma máscara fria de alguém que não se importava com nada, ali naquele momento Emma percebeu que bem no fundo tinha uma Regina diferente escondida em algum lugar daquele misterioso coração.

Ela não conseguia mais esconder do mundo o fato de que amava Regina, talvez como nunca tivesse amado qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida. Somente agora ela entendia a paixão que existia entre seus pais. Apesar de eles a terem excluído de suas vidas, ela os amava de todo o coração. E apesar dela sempre negar para Ruby, essa rejeição a machucava profundamente.

* * *

Emma abriu a porta de seu apartamento tomando cuidado para não deixar a bolsa com a sua janta cair no chão, que ela tinha comprado num restaurante que ficava próximo ao seu prédio.

Colocou alguma música para tocar e jantou calmamente. As refeições eram uma das piores partes de ter que viver sozinha. Ela que sempre tivera muito que conversar durante os jantares de sua família, teve que se adaptar a uma vida solitária.

Sentou-se no sofá com seu notebook e o ligou, torcendo que a amiga tivesse on. Conversar com Ruby era o que ela mais precisava no momento. Desta vez ela nem precisou mandar mensagem para a amiga. Assim que Ruby que ela estava conectada ela iniciou uma chamada em vídeo no skype.

– Emma Katherine Swan, pode desembuchar o que está acontecendo. – disse Ruby assim que Emma aceitou a chamada.

– Boa noite Ruby... Está tudo bem comigo, obrigada por perguntar. – respondeu a loira de forma irônica.

– Você sabe que não engana ninguém Emma. Pode me falar o que está acontecendo. Eu te conheço, e sei que esse sorriso está escondendo muitas coisas.

– Ruby, não está acontecendo nada demais. Tudo na mesma. Como sempre. – finalizou.

– Então o que faz em casa tão cedo? Não devia estar com a sua cliente mistério? Nunca te vejo pela internet esse horário. Ela te dispensou? – questionou notando a fisionomia da loira que mudava.

– Eu fiz besteira Ruby. – se limitou a comentar isso. – E eu não sei se terá conserto.

– Desembucha logo o que você fez. Eu tentei te alertar sobre isso amiga, mas você nem me escutou.

– Eu sei Ruby. Mas, cada vez estava mais atraída nessa teia que eu fui criando. E eu a beijei hoje. Puxei Regina em meus braços e a beijei. – confessou Emma.

– Você o que? – gritou Ruby. – Estou chocada com isso, e o que aconteceu?

– Ela retribuiu e foi o beijo mais belo de toda a minha vida. Estou tão apaixonada por ela.

– Emma, não desvie o foco e me conta tudo. Sei que está apaixonada por ela, mas não me interessa os seus devaneios sobre o ocorrido. Quero fatos.

– Não tem muito que contar. O beijo foi retribuído. – sorri. – Depois Regina me deu tapa no rosto, para logo em seguida ela mesma me puxar para um beijo.

– Será então que ela sente alguma coisa por você? – indagou Ruby. – Porque se ela não sentisse nada por você ela não teria essa reação. Mas, o que lhe preocupa?

– Ela fugiu depois do nosso segundo beijo. E eu nunca sei o que se passa pela cabeça dela. Isso que me deixa mais angustiada. Eu a amo tanto, que nem consigo pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais a ver.

– Típico de ela fugir depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – ponderou Ruby antes de prosseguir. – De tanto você ficar me falando sobre ela, já criei uma imagem da Regina para mim. Se ela esconde os sentimentos como me disse, foi mais que previsível a fuga. E como todas as vezes que ela se esquivou, ela irá te procurar novamente.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Emma. – E se ela decide que não quer mais me ver nunca mais.

– Ela te puxou para beijar Emma. – enfatizou. – Por mais que ela tenha começado esses programas sem querer se envolver, é obvio que ela também está envolvida. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela irá te procurar.

– Por quanto tempo eu terei que esperar? Eu só quero vê-la todos os dias, e poder abraçá-la, mesmo que ela fuja de todas minhas demonstrações de afeto. Mesmo que ela grite que não me quer, eu mostrarei que ela deseja o contrário. Mesmo que ela me beije e me bata em seguida, eu quero apenas que ela deseje estar envolvidas em meus braços. O que eu faço lobinha? Se ela ligar para mim novamente, como fazê-la enxergar todo esse amor que eu sinto por ela? Como chegar nessa Regina que ela escondeu tão bem no fundo de seu coração?

– Emma, vamos pensar em alguma coisa com certeza. – afirmou Ruby.

– Nós? É isso mesmo que estou escutando? – questionou Emma enquanto abria um enorme sorriso para a amiga. – Você irá me ajudar?

– Você ainda pergunta Swan. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, e ver a sua felicidade é o mesmo que me ver feliz. Se o seu final é com Regina, eu te aconselharei a correr atrás do que te faz feliz.

– Eu nem sei o que faria sem você. – Emma faz um sinal de coração para a amiga.

Elas ficam durante algum tempo conversando banalidades até que se despedem. Ruby trabalharia no dia seguinte e Emma precisava pensar em uma forma de conquistar Regina.

* * *

Os dias se passaram de forma lenta para Emma e nada da loira receber uma ligação de Regina, porém ela não iria desanimar. Emma ainda procurava uma forma de mostrar seus sentimentos para Regina. E teria que ser algo perfeito, algo que não deixasse dúvidas de todo amor que sentia pela morena.

Emma tinha resgatado uma mania que tinha durante sua adolescência, e começara novamente a escrever um diário. Muitos poderiam achar aquilo a maior besteira, mas não a loira, que sempre fora incentivada por sua mãe a escrever sobre seus sentimentos.

Depois de alguns anos sem escrever nada, Emma sentiu a necessidade de retomar esse prazer que tinha durante sua infância. Pegar letras e transformar em sentimentos. Sempre se viu como uma poetisa da vida, porém com as adversidades deixou de enxergar poema em tudo que via. E Regina tinha a feito retomar seu antigo passatempo.

E estava lhe fazendo bem... Seu diário tinha sido intitulado "Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias com Regina: poemas, crônicas e contos sobre o melhor ano de minha vida." Emma tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto quando vira a capa do diário. E ali, naqueles traçados ela queria acima de tudo, deixar seu amor por Regina transcrito, e voltar a viver. Sim, durante anos vivera como uma sombra de si mesma, tendo vergonha de sua homossexualidade. Ali ela percebera que aquilo fazia parte do que ela era e ela tinha orgulho nisso.

Andando pela rua avistou uma simples floricultura, tendo como dona uma simpática senhora, que as cultivava artesanalmente. Não se conteve, e quando dera por si adentrara o pequeno estabelecimento. O cheiro das rosas vermelhas a faziam voltar ao seu passado, e um sorriso brilhante surgiu em seus lábios. Ela já sabia o que iria fazer.

* * *

 _Emma caminhava com seu pai pelas ruas de Boston. Ele a puxara pela mão e entraram numa floricultura. Os olhos verdes esmeralda da garota de seis anos de idade brilharam ao ver a quantidade de flores que tinham no local._

 _– Papai... O que estamos fazendo aqui? – questionou a menina enquanto olhava cada planta do estabelecimento._

 _– Uma surpresa para mamãe. – respondeu o loiro._

 _– Por quê? Nem é aniversário da mamãe._

 _– Oh minha princesa, vem cá com o papai. – ela correu e se jogou nos braços de David, que a ergueu bem no alto. – Vou te contar um segredo. Não precisa ter alguma data especial para presentear as pessoas que a gente ama._

 _– Verdade? – perguntou a menina visivelmente interessada no assunto._

 _– Por exemplo, o que você me diz quando você chega da escola e eu ou a mamãe comprou o chocolate que você mais gosta? – indagou o loiro olhando bem nos olhos da filha._

 _– Eu fico muito feliz. – a menina responde deixando um lindo sorriso brotar no seu rosto._

 _– Então, nem todas às vezes é seu aniversário, mas nós gostamos de ver esse sorriso lindo no seu rosto, sempre que nós lhe fazemos alguma surpresa._

 _– Então que surpresa nós faremos para a mamãe? – Emma desceu do colo de David o arrastando pela floricultura._

 _– Vamos dar rosas para ela. O que você diz?_

 _– Eu acho as rosas tão bonitas. – a menina comenta._

 _– As rosas são o símbolo do amor que o papai sente pela mamãe. – David explicou para a menina que escutava tudo atentamente. – Eu sempre gosto de dar rosas para ela, como se cada vez que eu presenteio seja uma minúscula parte de todo o amor que eu sinto por ela. Que é do tamanho do infinito. – David faz um gesto enorme com as mãos._

 _– Nossa! – a menina exclama. – Então é grandão mesmo o amor de vocês dois._

 _– Sim, minha filha. Nós somos amores verdadeiros. É algo que já estava destinado há muito tempo, e nós nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos. Eu sempre falo que eu sempre a encontrarei, porque quando o amor é assim, existe uma conexão que nunca me fará ficar longe dela. E a cada dia eu gosto de lhe presentear com rosas, símbolo de nosso amor. Eu sempre falo para ela a mesma coisa. "Essas rosas são o símbolo de todo nosso amor, é apenas uma simbologia, porque um dia essas rosas irão murchar, e nosso amor é infinito. Nunca terá fim. Mas, gosto de pensar em nosso amor como uma rosa. Que a cada dia que nos amamos preservamos a essência que existe nela."_

 _– Papai, um dia eu quero encontrar um amor igual ao que você sente pela mamãe. – disse a menina pegando em suas pequenas mãozinhas o buquê de rosas que David comprou para Mary Margareth._

 _– Emma, um dia você encontrará. E você saberá imediatamente quando esse dia chegar. Porque você irá querer passar todos os seus momentos ao lado de quem você ama. O amor verdadeiro é assim. Ele irá completar seu coração._

 _A jovem Emma ficou encantada com tudo o que seu pai lhe disse. E dentro de seu coração ela só desejava um dia amar do jeito que seu pai descrevera._

* * *

"Eu sei exatamente o que tenho de fazer." Emma pensou enquanto uma única lágrima escorreu por seus olhos. A cada dia que ela se encontrasse com Regina ela levaria um botão de rosa para ela. Ali ela teve certeza que a encontraria novamente, porque quando o amor é verdadeiro, elas se encontrariam sempre. Refletiu ao se recordar das palavras de seu pai.

Não importaria o tempo que tivesse de esperar. Ela aguardaria por Regina. Uma semana, um mês, um ano, até um milênio se fosse necessário. Ela sabia que amor que sentia pela morena era forte o bastante para isso.

Ela nem precisou esperar tanto... Uma semana depois do ocorrido no quarto de motel ela ouviu seu telefone celular tocar. E como ela estava no quarto, e o celular na sala, ela veio correndo e atendeu sem ao menos olhar para ver quem a ligava.

– Senhorita Swan... – aquela voz inconfundível ressoou nos ouvidos de Emma. Aquela rouquidão natural que lhe dava arrepios em sua espinha, que a fazia fraquejar as pernas só com o som de seu nome proferido pela outra mulher.

– Regina... – respondeu Emma que não conseguiu esconder sua alegria nem ao responder a ligação.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Uma escutando a respiração da outra. Ao contrário das outras vezes em que ficaram sem ter palavras para falar uma com a outra, esse silêncio não fora incômodo e nem esse telefonema que as separavam estava de fato fazendo isso. Era como se elas estivessem juntas. Deitadas na cama, sentindo seus corpos colados um no outro. Como se não existisse distância nenhuma entre elas.

– Emma... – Regina nem reparou que havia dito o primeiro nome da loira, e Emma esboçara um sorriso enorme ao escutar seu primeiro nome nos lábios de Regina. Tinha soado ainda mais reconfortante. Ela sabia que era isso que ela procurava para o resto de sua vida.

– Regina... – chamou mais uma vez pelo nome da morena. Apesar da falta de diálogo, era como se elas se entendessem através das palavras monossilábicas que elas trocavam. E aquilo não importava para Emma. Era como se pela primeira vez Regina estivesse deixando um pouco de seu verdadeiro eu transparecer, claro que da forma Regina de ser. O que era mais encantador ainda.

– Mesmo local e horário de sempre. – disse Regina. – Estou te esperando e já sabe que não tolero nenhum tipo de atraso.

Emma até já aguardava que a morena desligasse como ela fazia todas às vezes. Parecia estar aguardando alguma resposta da loira.

– Até mais tarde Regina. – falou Emma.

– Até mais tarde. – só depois disso que ela encerrou a ligação.

E Emma tinha em seu rosto um sorriso enorme. E ali ela teve certeza que Regina fora de fato tocada com o beijo delas.


	12. Na cama vale tudo

Um sorriso bobo não saía do rosto de Emma, e em seus olhos um brilho que realçava ainda mais a cor esmeralda de seus olhos. Em seu coração, toda aquela apreensão havia sido substituída pro uma ansiedade. Regina sempre mexia com todos os seus sentidos, e Emma não via mais sentido em sua vida se a morena não estivesse presente. Era tudo tão natural que ela poderia ficar por horas com o sorriso estampado em seu rosto sem se cansar, pelo contrário, aquilo lhe fazia bem por demais.

Receber aquele telefonema de Regina fora a melhor coisa que tinha lhe acontecido naquela semana. Ela tinha sentido falta de todo o contato que tinha com a morena. Era como se seu corpo tivesse entrado numa espécie de abstinência. Cada dia longe de Regina tinha sido uma tortura. Sentia falta de sua voz rouca que lhe arrepiava a pele quase que instantaneamente, seu corpo nu se encostando aos da morena, e os cabelos pretos de Regina que eram sempre tão macios e sedosos.

Não tinha nada que ela não amava em Regina. De seus defeitos até suas qualidades, nela parecia que tudo estava numa sincronia, que a deixava cada vez mais apaixonada por ela. Amava até uma pequena cicatriz que ela tinha em seu lábio superior, que a fazia ficar perfeita.

Passar por aquela floricultura, e se deparar com belíssimas rosas vermelhas lhe fez bolar um plano para conquistar Regina. E cada vez mais Emma tinha vontade de colocá-lo em prática. Ela iria fazer o mesmo que vira seu pai fazer com sua mãe durante toda sua infância, e iria presentear Regina com rosas. Ela pensou muito sobre essa ideia, e tomou a decisão de levar apenas um botão de rosas para Regina. Ela não saberia como seria a reação da morena ao vê-la chegar com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, já que Regina era uma caixinha de surpresas para Emma.

E provavelmente se chegasse a um encontro com um buquê de rosas, a probabilidade de Regina querer fugir e se afastar seriam maiores. Com isso, Emma tomou a decisão que a cada noite que ela passasse com Regina, ela levaria um botão de rosa. Um pequeno símbolo, um que a partir daquele momento simbolizaria cada dia que passava ao lado da morena, e no quão importante isso tinha se tornado para Emma.

E ela mostraria a Regina que ela não precisaria viver na solidão. Por mais que ainda precisasse conhecer muitas facetas da morena, a loira sempre via em Regina uma pessoa muito sozinha e cada vez sentia a necessidade de cuidar dela. Aquilo tudo poderia parecer clichê, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Emma que sempre cresceu rodeada pela linda história de amor de seus pais, nunca imaginaria que um dia ela se veria como a protagonista de uma paixão avassaladora. Agora ela entendia uma a uma cada palavra de amor que seus pais trocavam diariamente e a necessidade de compartilhá-la com Regina cada vez maior.

* * *

Regina desligou o telefone e seu coração ainda se encontrava acelerado. Ela nunca tinha se sentido deste jeito, já que sempre fora acostumada a manter suas emoções sobre controle não importando em qual situação estivesse. Mas, a verdade era que Emma conseguia desestabilizá-la. Uma simples palavra ou um gesto e Regina Mills já se via sem saber como agir.

Tinha sido bastante difícil tomar a decisão de ligar para a loira. A falta que ela insistia para si mesma não sentir foi o fator que a fez tomar essa decisão. Muitas vezes durante a semana Regina ficava encarando o número de Emma anotado em sua agenda, como se estudasse a possibilidade de ligar para a loira. Uma semana depois, e depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, finalmente Regina deixou a ligação se completar, por mais que tenha lhe passado pela cabeça a ideia de encerrar a ligação, ela tinha ido até o fim.

Escutar a voz de Emma novamente foi melhor do que ela poderia ter pensado em todas as conversas imaginárias que tinha com a loira dentro de sua cabeça. Como lhe fez bem escutar a voz que tinha acostumado a escutar todas as noites, apesar de que provavelmente ela negaria a si mesma como de fato se sentia.

Era do perfil de Regina Mills. Quase como uma camada que ela tinha criado em torno de si mesma para evitar sofrimentos. Foi a única maneira que uma adolescente encontrou para se proteger de constante falta de carinho que recebia de seus pais. E depois de um momento, essa máscara fria parecia que tinha se apropriado de tudo o que ela tão sonhava para seu futuro. E ela deixou de ter esperança.

Quando Regina era criança, ela sempre teve curiosidade de saber como sua mãe havia se apaixonado por seu pai. E ela sempre fazia a mesma pergunta a Cora, mas a mulher sempre respondia a ela que amor era uma besteira que não servia para nada. O status social e todo dinheiro que possuíam importavam mais para ela do que se seu coração sentia algo por Henry. "Não tem nada de especial Regina. Seu pai tinha o que me oferecer e assim juntamos nossas fortunas e criamos um império." Era sempre o que Cora respondia a filha, que ansiava por uma história como via nos contos de fadas que lia.

Ela ainda segurava o telefone em suas mãos que tremiam ligeiramente, ou pelo menos ela tinha essa sensação de tremor em suas mãos. Ela já tinha se envolvido mais do que tinha imaginado com Emma, e agora ela não tinha certeza sobre o que faria. Ela só precisava ver Emma, seu coração pedia isso a ela.

* * *

Quando Emma entrou no quarto de motel naquela mesma noite, Regina já estava sentada em seu lugar característico, com seu corpo nu envolto num lençol. A loira ficou sem palavras, e o que detectara que ela tinha entrado no quarto foi o ranger da porta que fez Regina se virar para ver Emma que usava um vestido branco de flores vermelhas e seu casaco de couro por cima. E nas mãos da loira tinha um pequeno botão de rosa que não passou despercebido pela morena.

– Espero que não queira me comprar com essa rosa. – disse a morena assim que pode encontrar suas palavras, e isso foi somente depois de olhar Emma da cabeça aos pés.

– Eu não tinha intenção de te comprar com essa rosa. – falou Emma deixando a rosa na mão de Regina. – É apenas um gesto de carinho por minha parte.

Aquilo pegou Regina de surpresa, ela não imaginava aquela resposta, e se viu sem palavras para que pudesse rebater a afirmação dita por Emma. Ela depositou a rosa da mesinha do quarto e não disse nada, apenas se sentou na cama e deixou o lençol descer por seu corpo o deixando completamente nu.

Quando Regina se preparava para puxar Emma em direção à cama, a loira negou.

– Hoje eu quero fazer algo diferente. – disse Emma com um sorriso levemente safado no rosto, que encheu a morena de tesão. E sem falar em seu sexo que latejava querendo sentir Emma mais próxima.

– Algo diferente? – questionou Regina. – Senhorita Swan, você sabe que já quebrou todas as regras que eu impus, mas não sei o porquê que ainda continuo te ligando. Quero que saiba que eu não costumo ser assim tão complacente.

– Eu sei Regina. – confessou Emma. – E eu também não costumava agir assim com meus outros clientes. Com você é diferente. Também não consigo explicar toda essa atração que sinto por você. – Emma pensou bem antes de escolher que palavra usar. A vontade que sentia era gritar que o que sentia por ela era amor na sua forma mais simples, mas ela não podia correr o risco de se atropelar em suas próprias afirmações, então escolheu algo que não deixaria Regina encurralada. Atração parecia ser a escolha perfeita.

– Atração... – comentou Regina analisando o que Emma tinha mencionado anteriormente. – Atração.

Emma sentia seu coração se acalantar com o que Regina disse. Para outra pessoa não podia significar nada aquelas palavras, mas ela jurava que podia sentir algum afeto na afirmação da morena.

"Talvez seja por isso que sempre me vejo tão presa nela. Será que também sinto alguma forma de atração por Emma?" Pensou Regina, e quando a morena se deu por si, Emma tinha a vendado.

– O que significa isso Senhorita Swan? – perguntou Regina levando suas mãos aos seus olhos.

– Significa que eu já comecei. – disse Emma de forma provocante jogando a morena na cama. Em seguida, Emma se despiu de todas suas roupas e ia levando as mãos de Regina a cada parte nua de seu corpo. – Está gostando? – perguntou enquanto sentia Regina apertando seus seios de forma possessiva. – Quer sentir como meu sexo está esperando por você? – perguntou e levou uma das mãos de Regina em direção ao seu sexo molhado, que estava esperando pelo contato de Regina. A morena enfiou dois dedos e estocava de forma rápida e precisa arrancando gemidos de satisfação da loira. Regina mesmo vendada brincava com o sexo de Emma e se deliciava ao escutar os sons do gemido da loira. Por estar vendada, os sons pareciam cada vez mais penetrar em seus ouvidos. O gemido gutural da loira a enchia cada vez mais de prazer, até que fora brindada pela sensação inesquecível se escutar e sentir o orgasmo tido pela loira.

– Agora falta apenas outro detalhe. – concluiu a loira que pegou uma algema de sua bolsa e prendeu Regina na cama. A outra mulher só soube do que se tratava quando escutou um clique próximo ao seu pulso e se descobriu algemada na cama.

– Como você ousa fazer isso comigo? – esbravejou Regina enquanto tentava se esquivar da algema.

– Na cama vale de tudo. – respondeu Emma com um sorriso maroto. – E não se mova que você vai acabar se machucando. Ah, e sua voz brava me excita tanto Regina.

Emma desceu até os seios de Regina,e os chupava, fazendo o corpo da morena se arrepiar com o contato.

– Está gostando Regina? – questionou Emma que insistiu na pergunta até que a morena respondeu que sim entre gemidos. – Ainda tem mais... Está preparada?

E dizendo isso Emma retirou uma pena de sua bolsa, passando por toda extensão corporal de Regina. A morena não conseguia controlar que estava excitada, e ao mesmo tempo em que ria sua risada era misturada aos seus gemidos, que levava Emma à loucura. Regina mexia tanto com suas estruturas que o sexo dela molhava só de admirar todo o prazer que a morena sentia.

Ao chegar ao clitóris de Regina, Emma a estimulava usando a pena, e a morena gemia cada vez mais alto, aquela sensação de cócega em seu clitóris fazia com que fosse à loucura cada vez mais rápido. Ela podia sentir que não conseguiria aguentar por mais tempo.

– Emma... Eu não... Irei... Aguentar mais. – disse Regina com a respiração ofegante, ao mesmo tempo em que Emma levemente levou a pena em direção ao sexo da morena.

A sensação que se passou pelo corpo de Regina, foi como se um fio invisível estivesse passando por ela, e todo seu corpo fervilhava de prazer. O primeiro orgasmo da noite tinha acontecido da forma mais inusitada, e Regina não conseguia esconder seu semblante satisfeito com o orgasmo que havia acabado de ter.

Enquanto Regina se recuperava do orgasmo, Emma foi até o frigobar do quarto e colocou umas duas pedras de gelo na boca, e logo em seguida voltou até a cama onde se deitou sobre Regina, e distribuiu beijos gelados pelos ombros da morena,e cada vez mais descia, indo para os peitos e barriga, sem deixar nenhuma parte do corpo sem seu toque.

As pedras de gelo foram derretendo durante todo o percurso de beijos que dava em Regina, e ao chegar próximo ao sexo da morena, Emma se preparou para penetrá-la com sua língua. As costas de Regina arquearam no mesmo instante que a língua gélida de Emma entrou em seu sexo. A sensação de queimação se misturava com todo prazer proporcionado pela loira, que se arrepiava com os gemidos de Regina. Elas funcionavam numa sincronia perfeita. Regina após mais um orgasmo gozou e teve todo o seu líquido lambido por Emma. E a loira tinha gozado também ao sentir toda entrega de Regina.

As costas nuas de Regina encontraram o colchão macio, e as respirações de ambas as mulheres eram ofegantes, e Emma finalmente tirou as algemas do pulso de Regina e as vendas dos olhos castanhos da morena. Descansaram seus corpos nus um no outro. Não disseram nada, e não havia nada que precisavam dizer uma à outra depois da noite maravilhosa que tiveram.

Antes de Emma sucumbir ao sono, ela podia jurar que sentiu a cabeça de Regina encostando-se a seu ombro.


	13. Emma seria sua perdição

Emma adormeceu com a sensação do corpo de Regina junto ao seu. Ela já não encontrava as palavras certas para descrever estes momentos tão intensos que passava ao lado da morena. Isso lhe fazia tão bem, que era como se enquanto estivesse com Regina nada mais lhe faltasse. Ela se sentia completa na companhia da morena.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que Emma abriu seus olhos encontrou o quarto vazio. A loira levantou-se rapidamente e olhou no banheiro e na pequena sacada que tinha no quarto de motel para constatar que estava sozinha ali. Não tinha nenhum vestígio de Regina, somente o cheiro de seu perfume que ainda dava para ser sentido.

Foi quando Emma reparou que a rosa que tinha dado a Regina na noite anterior ainda estava no mesmo lugar, e pela posição na mesa, nem tinha sido tocada pela morena. Por um momento seu coração se apertou com a possibilidade de Regina não voltar a ligar. Se bem que ela sempre se sentiu assim em relação à morena, era uma ansiedade que quase não cabia dentro de seu peito. E Regina não era de conversar, e ao acordar era pior ainda, já que quase nenhuma palavra saía da boca da morena.

Restava a Emma somente a ansiedade na espera de algum telefonema futuro. Era sempre o mesmo ciclo, a loira acabou reparando depois de certo tempo. Regina sempre ligava, e quando acontecia qualquer coisa que fugisse do controle a morena sempre desaparecia, mas sempre retornava a ligação depois de uma semana. Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça, inclusive a possibilidade de Regina não conseguir ficar mais de uma semana sem ligar, o que significava que de alguma forma ela estava envolvida com esses encontros.

Emma sentia vontade de se bater por não ter despertado assim que a morena acordou. Ela tinha certeza que a morena tinha dormido desta vez junto a ela. Mesmo de olhos fechados depois da noite maravilhosa que tiveram, ela sentiu a cabeça da morena encostando-se a seus ombros. E logo depois a respiração de Regina ficando numa frequência única, que ela já sabia reconhecer como sendo o sono da morena.

Ela ao dormir sempre se tornava tão transparente, era como se acordada ela fosse uma coisa e dormindo ela se tornava outra pessoa. Suas feições sempre tão rígidas se tornavam mais leve. Ela não se cansava de admirar Regina. Quase sempre descobria alguma coisa da morena, mesmo que contra a vontade dela. Emma reparou que ela sempre se esforçava ao máximo para se esconder através de máscaras, só que Emma cada vez mais conseguia identificar algo além em Regina. E ela só sabia que queria fazer parte da vida da morena.

Era paixão sim. Amor à primeira vista. Almas gêmeas. Amores verdadeiros. Emma cada vez mais chegava nessa conclusão. O amor que sentia por Regina era diferente de todas as vezes que havia se apaixonado. O que sentia pela morena era mais profundo, parecia ser algo conectado com seu coração.

Não tinha sido como as outras vezes...

* * *

 _Apesar de Emma ter treze anos de idade seu quarto parecia o de uma princesa de contos de fadas. Era pintado de uma cor rosa bem clara, a cama tinha uma cor florida e nas prateleiras tinham várias bonecas de porcelana. Mesmo que sua família não tivessem boas condições financeiras eles sempre faziam o máximo para nada lhe faltar e a loirinha podia dizer que nada faltava em sua vida._

 _Até aquele dia. O dia em que se apaixonou pela primeira vez._

 _Era primeiro dia de aula e ela como sempre havia chegado atrasada. Ela e Ruby corriam desajeitadas pelo corredor do colégio a fim de que conseguissem entrar para a classe. Não conseguiram. Ou seja, a detenção as esperava depois da aula._

 _– Lobinha, eu não acredito que vou ficar de detenção mais uma vez. – queixou-se a amiga que estava sentada na carteira ao lado._

 _– E se você ficar falando vai acabar pegando mais uma semana de detenção. – resmungou Ruby em voz inaudível._

 _– Olha quem fala... Você que é o terror do colégio está se fazendo de comportada. – comentou Emma que tentava não rir na cara da amiga._

 _– Eu prometi a minha avó que iria me comportar mais esse ano. Além disso, ela está muito velhinha para eu ficar lhe dando mais cabelos brancos a ela. – sussurrou a morena._

 _– Vamos ver se esse discurso continua o mesmo. – falou Emma. – Afinal já começamos bem o ano escolar... Na detenção._

 _Naquela hora a maçaneta da porta foi aberta. Todos que conversavam durante o castigo pararam de falar abruptamente, e a professora entrou com mais uma aluna e indicou a cadeira ao lado de Emma para ela se sentar._

 _– Sente-se aqui ao lado de Emma Swan. – disse a professora. – Nosso colégio é rígido e não toleramos atrasos e nem nada que fuja do controle. Alguns que estão aqui já são velhos conhecidos, e tem uns novatos que ainda não vi por aqui. Ah, e espero Sally Waters que se logo se acostume ao regime de normas desta instituição._

 _– Obrigada Senhora Preston. Eu confesso que não prestei atenção nos horários da aula e acabei me confundindo. – disse a garota ao se sentar._

 _"Que voz de anjo é essa?" Emma questionou a si mesma ao olhar a menina que tinha cabelo castanho claro um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Emma sentiu algo diferente quando viu Sally e ficou confusa por estar sentindo algo pela menina. Ela não sabia identificar ao certo o que era, mas seu coração havia acelerado assim que pôs seus olhos na menina._

* * *

 _O tempo passava e esses sentimentos cresciam cada vez mais no coração de Emma. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" Emma sempre escrevia em seu diário, e por mais que ela tentasse se convencer de que não sentia nada por Sally, tudo o que sentia pela garota demonstrava o contrário._

 _Emma estava apaixonada por Sally Waters. Ela não sabia como agir, e para piorar tudo Sally acabou sendo sua parceira nas aulas de ciência. Toda aquela proximidade lhe deixava mais confusa ainda. Ela não sabia o que fazer._

 _Ruby notava algo diferente na amiga, mas sempre que tocava a respeito do assunto com Emma ela desconversava. Ela não estava pronta para conversar com ninguém sobre seus sentimentos por Sally Waters._

 _Um dia que Ruby estava na casa de Emma decidiu que era hora de arrancar uma confissão da amiga._

 _– Emma, o que é que está acontecendo com você? – questionou a morena que notou logo a inquietação da loira. – Eu sou sua amiga. Pensei que confiava em mim para contar seus problemas. E eu percebo que algo está te abalando, mas sempre que pergunto você desconversa e diz que não está acontecendo nada. Que droga. Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa._

 _– Ruby, sinceramente não está acontecendo nada. – disse Emma com a voz incerta._

 _"Que droga! Por que eu não consigo mentir para a Ruby?" A morena discutia com seu subconsciente. "É porque ela me conhece desde a infância, é minha melhor amiga e é obvio que ela saberá quando alguma coisa estiver me incomodando." Emma mesma se respondeu a pergunta._

 _– Eu não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo comigo. – começou Emma e a loba lhe lançou um olhar que Emma se sentiu intimada a falar mais. – Sabe a nova aluna? Sally Waters, que é minha parceira nas aulas de ciência. Eu estou achando que sinto algo por ela._

 _– Como assim? – a morena gritou. – Você está mesmo apaixonada pela aluna nova?_

 _Emma não disse nada, mas pelo olhar que lançou a Ruby, a morena sabia que a amiga estava lhe falando a verdade._

 _– Eu não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça. Estou apaixonada por ela. Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. Meus pais não podem sonhar em saber disso._

* * *

Regina não conseguia tirar a noite anterior de sua cabeça. Por mais que tenha tentado se concentrar em outros assuntos, principalmente os referentes ao seu trabalho, a imagem da loira toda hora invadia sua mente. Tanto que fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Disse a sua secretária para que cancelasse todos os seus compromissos do dia.

Entrou em seu carro e até colocou música para escutar, o que não fazia muito o seu estilo. Preferia sempre o silêncio a qualquer outro som. Se ela escutasse vinte segundos de uma música era muito, e logo passava para outra faixa, mas caso alguma música lhe fizesse lembrar-se de Emma essa ela escutava até o fim. Por mais que negasse a si mesma, a presença de Emma lhe fazia bem.

Em sua casa, Regina jogou as chaves em cima da mesinha da sala e se estatelou no sofá pensando nas mãos de Emma passando por todo seu corpo, e em tudo o que sentiu na noite passada, quando de fato tinha se sentido verdadeiramente entregue. Se bem que nenhuma noite com Emma Swan era igual. Era sempre uma nova experiência, que acrescentada à audácia da loira que sempre a fazia perder o controle de tudo. Aquela experiência tinha sido tão inesquecível. Regina não parava de pensar naquilo enquanto deixava suas mãos tomarem controle de seu corpo.

Regina nunca fora fã de masturbação, mas hoje ela precisava sentir as mãos de Emma mais uma vez passando por seu corpo até chegar ao seu sexo úmido. E assim ela fez. Com seus olhos fechados ela pode sentir as mãos da loira passando por seu corpo, nos lugares que lhe davam mais prazer. Por mais que ela tentasse reagir aos estímulos suas mãos estavam presas, e em contrapartida as de Emma a apertavam com mais volúpia e desejo. Sentiu os dedos a penetrando, cada vez mais fundo, alternando as estocadas que a faziam gemer pelo nome da loira.

O orgasmo... Puta que pariu... O orgasmo... As pernas falharam e quando ela deu por si ela já estava no chão curtindo ainda a adrenalina presente em seu corpo. A respiração ofegante e seus pensamentos em Emma.

– Droga... – murmurou Regina quando enfim encontrou sua voz.

Por mais que tentasse fugir de tudo aquilo, ela sabia que não tinha mais para onde correr. Emma seria sua perdição. Ela sentia isso.


	14. Eu nunca irei me apaixonar por ninguém

Ela já não era mais capaz de organizar todos os pensamentos conturbados que passavam por sua cabeça. Ela apenas deixou o seu corpo cansado descansar na cama king size. E através de uma respiração ofegante um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto, o que ela não fez questão de suprimir, como ela tanto já havia feito durante toda sua vida. Sorrir parecia ser algo tão simples agora.

E era simples. Essa era a simplicidade que ela havia sonhado por tantos anos. Ela não deixou passar despercebido o pedido que ela tinha feito em seu aniversário de sete anos. Ela desejou ser feliz, e para a menina sonhadora que era naquela época, felicidade se resumia a viver de uma forma simples. E com Emma ela conseguia se sentir assim. Ela poderia se permitir voltar a sonhar de novo, igual uma vez há tantos anos já havia feito.

O sono veio e ela nem relutou contra isso. Nunca fora do tipo de dormir durante o dia, mas a vontade de adormecer e entrar num mundo infinito de sonhos lhe pareceu tão natural que seus olhos foram se fechando automaticamente ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sorriso estampava seu rosto.

* * *

 _Sentada a frente se seu espelho Regina finalizava o seu modelito colocando o brinco de pérolas que sua mãe tinha separado para que ela usasse na festa de mais tarde. Já estava com o vestido tomara que caia de gala na cor rosa chá e seus cabelos presos num coque clássico que deixavam seus ombros a mostra para que destacasse o colar de ouro branco que ela usava._

 _Em seu rosto um sorriso ensinado por Cora dia após dia. "Lembre-se de minhas palavras Regina. Você pode estar despedaçada por dentro, mas seu rosto sempre mostrará um sorriso. Sorria Regina. Não, está falso esse sorriso. Sorria de novo. Precisa melhorar... Não estou vendo naturalidade. Sorria, porque sua imagem é o que mais importa."_

 _Malditas palavras que sua mãe insistia a cada dia falar. Maldito sorriso que lhe doía tanto demonstrar. Era tudo tão falso, assim como sua vida._

 _Era aniversário de casamento de seus pais e o sonho que Regina tinha era comemorar a data com algo bem íntimo, apenas com ela e seus pais... E mais ninguém. Era um dia que ela gostaria de passar em família, mas não era o que acontecia, pois Cora todo ano fazia desta data o acontecimento do ano._

 _Todas as festas dadas por sua mãe eram grandiosas, regadas de todo o luxo que pudesse ter. Nada que ficasse abaixo do padrão de Cora Mills. E Cora sabia bem como organizar uma festa esplendorosa. Os eventos organizados por ela estavam sempre entre os assuntos mais comentados e badalados._

 _A alta elite nova-iorquina frequentava em peso cada festa organizada por ela, e ninguém reclamava de nada, já que no dia seguinte a família Mills estampava as colunas sociais dos jornais mais importantes._

 _Isso era o que Cora mais desejava para sua vida. Status social, fazer parte de uma elite consumista... Mas, não era o que Regina queria. Na realidade ela ainda nem sabia o que queria de sua vida, porém ela não tinha chance de verbalizar nada do que queria. "Regina, isso não é comportamento de uma dama. Olha os modos! Senta e cruza as pernas como uma menina comportada."_

 _Regina tinha apenas treze anos, mas já sofria com as cobranças cada vez mais excruciantes da mãe. A cada ano que passava Regina adquiria mais responsabilidades, muitas delas não condizentes com a idade que possuía. Em dia de festa então tudo se tornava mais exaustivo do que o costume. Tinha que passar por cada ritual de beleza imposto pela mãe, a fim que se tornasse a mais bela entre todas as mulheres._

 _Regina não se importava com a beleza. Ela apenas queria ser feliz._

 _Já completamente arrumada para a festa de mais tarde, Regina desceu até o seu jardim para tomar um pouco de ar para ver se aquele aperto em seu coração diminuísse pelo menos um pouco. A história sempre se repetia. Era como se um peso se apoderasse de seu coração a cada uma das festas que Cora organizava._

 _E esse peso só era dissipado ao fim de cada noite... Ou apenas podia ser amenizado. Ela não poderia explicar a angústia que já pairava sobre o seu triste coração. Viver com uma mãe como Cora era complicado._

 _Sua vontade era deitar-se naquele gramado que se perdia de vista e aproveitar a brisa daquele fim de tarde. Tudo parecia ser tão convidativo. Aquela grama verde que quase brilhava de tão chamativa se misturando ao brilho maduro do sol se pondo._

 _Até que a realidade se fez presente. O vestido de gala que quase a deixava sem poder se locomover, aquela falta de ar que sempre lhe acompanhava quando Cora lhe apertava com força o corpete que ela lhe obrigava a usar. Uma mistura trágica._

 _Ela apenas queria ser uma menina de treze anos como todas as outras._

 _Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Barulho de gritos de dentro de sua casa. Não eram comuns burburinhos exaltados, ainda mais em dia de festa. Mas, quando Regina reconheceu a voz de seus pais no meio dos gritos, a morena resolveu descobrir o que de fato acontecia._

 _Vinha da biblioteca... Caminhando a passos bem leves, Regina pode ver pela fechadura seus pais aos gritos. Cora vestia um tomara que caia azul turquesa, e seu pai um terno e calça social que ela não sabia de qual marca era. Ela nunca sabia reconhecer essas marcas que eram tão importantes para sua mãe._

 _– Cora... – esbravejava Henry. – Eu tinha lhe dito que não queria comemorações esse ano. Nós poderíamos muito bem passar essa data em família. Eu, você e Regina. Mas, não. Você não se importa com isso. Você não se importa com a família que tem. Aliás, só se importa quando aquelas malditas pessoas começarem a chegar, aí sim você se mostrará a esposa mais exemplar. A mãe nota dez e o que mais que puder fazer para aparecer. Eu e sua filha não somos o suficiente. E nem pense em negar que sei que o status social lhe interessa mais que tudo. Mais do que sua filha, e mais do que a mim que sou seu marido._

 _– Henry, pelo amor de Deus. Vamos parar com essa discussão por aqui. Hoje não é dia para isso. Nossos convidados estão quase chegando._

 _– Que se dane a merda dos convidados. Se eu quero discutir com a minha esposa eu tenho todo o direito de fazer isso, e você fique calada e me escute._

 _– Que patético Henry Mills. Nem parece aquele adolescente desesperado que veio me implorar para eu fingir ser sua namorada, porque mesmo tendo todo o dinheiro do mundo era um perdedor e não tinha nem capacidade de arranjar uma namorada por seus próprios meios. Desde o começo você já sabia quais eram minhas intenções... – ela nem terminou falar quando sentiu a mão de Henry em seu rosto. – Como você se atreve a fazer isso?_

 _– Da mesma forma que você não me respeita ao arranjar amantes por aí. Pensa que eu não sei Cora Mills. Recebi fotos do detetive particular que paguei para lhe seguir. – esbraveja o homem quase esfregando as fotos no rosto de Cora._

 _– Você sabe que isso é o cumulo do patético. – disse a mulher se recompondo. – Aliás, não sei por que ainda me surpreendo, pois patético você sempre foi e nunca deixará de ser. E você sabe muito bem que eu só aceitei aquele seu acordo fajuto porque eu teria os meus benefícios. Ou acha que eu ficaria naquela merda de subúrbio para sempre. Vivendo com aquela gente suja e imunda. Num lugar que claramente eu nunca pertenci. Apenas nasci na família errada e vi em você a chance de ter todo o status social que eu tanto sonhei. Não venha me falar de amor. Você sabe que nosso casamento nunca foi sobre isso. Você quer se negar isso. Você sabe que eu nunca te amei. Você foi uma tábua de salvação que me tirou daquela merda que eu nem ousaria chamar de vida._

 _– Essa discussão nem começou por esse assunto e não sei como chegou nele. – disse Henry ponderando sobre o que ia falar. – Eu só quero que mude o seu comportamento com minha filha. Regina não merece ser criada para ser uma pessoa supérflua como você. Eu quero que minha filha ainda tenha chance de fazer suas escolhas por si mesma. Não porque você enche a cabeça da menina de besteiras._

 _– Ah sim... E você quer transformar Regina na mesma perdedora que você foi? Porque você sempre foi um tonto que nunca soube aproveitar a vida que tinha... Minha filha nunca será alguém como você._

 _– Aí que você se engana. Eu sei que errei muito sempre seguindo tudo o que você falava, mas eu não tolerarei mais isso. Minha filha não é uma marionete onde você controla todos os passos dela._

 _– Você enche os olhos para falar que Regina é sua filha... – sibilou Cora._

 _– Regina é minha filha! – gritou o homem._

 _– Eu sempre achei que era estéril porque passei anos tentando engravidar de você e nunca consegui. Você se lembra disso, não é? Por quantos tratamentos eu passei achando que o meu corpo era defeituoso. Pelas inúmeras injeções de hormônios que eu tomava todo santo mês. Pelos tratamentos experimentais que passei. E sabe de uma coisa Henry Mills? Eu não era a defeituosa que sua mãe sempre abria a boca para falar. Eu nunca fui defeituosa. – nesse momento a mulher já havia perdido a compostura e gritava. – Nesse momento que eu arranjei o meu primeiro amante e não é que um mês depois eu descubro que estava grávida. Oh, como isso era possível? A Cora Mills defeituosa que não pode ser mãe. Eu sei que sua mãe deve ter pensado nisso. E calhou de não estar tendo relações sexuais com você o que me fez ter a certeza que o estéril era você. A partir daí foi fácil te enganar. Numa noite dormi com você e um mês depois anunciei minha gravidez. Todo mundo sempre achou Regina grande mesmo tendo nascido prematura. Porque ela não nasceu prematura. Ela nasceu no tempo certo. Foi fácil subornar aquele seu médico de família para ele falar tudo o que eu quisesse. É isso... Minha filha será imune ao seu gene perdedor. Ela não é sua filha._

 _Regina não conseguiu escutar mais nenhuma palavra daquela discussão. Suas mãos trêmulas acompanhadas de uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Todos os seus sentimentos conturbados com tudo o que havia acabado de descobrir. "Ela não é sua filha. Ela não é sua filha." As palavras de Cora ainda pareciam ecoar em sua cabeça._

 _Ela não sabia o que pensar... Ela não sabia como agir. Tudo parecia ser tão confuso... Muito confuso._

* * *

 _A festa aconteceu àquela noite como se a discussão de mais cedo jamais tivesse acontecido. Regina fora obrigada pela mãe a sorrir forçadamente para todos os convidados da festa, mesmo tendo vontade de arranjar um lugar onde pudesse se esconder e nunca mais sair._

 _Em determinada parte da festa, Regina conseguiu se afastar e todos e foi para o seu quarto onde só conseguia pensar na discussão de seus pais._

 _Henry não era seu verdadeiro pai... Cora o havia enganado o tempo inteiro. Principalmente, sua mãe não havia nascido em berço de ouro como sempre havia se vangloriado. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem reparou Isabella Tink entrando em seu quarto. A garota ficou olhando Regina por alguns minutos e logo chegou à conclusão que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo com a morena._

 _– Regina... – chamou pela amiga, mas ela parecia estar em outra dimensão. – Regina, o que está acontecendo? – desta vez ela disse mais alto e a morena dispersou rapidamente seus pensamentos._

 _– Tink... – a morena disfarçou colocando um sorriso em seu rosto, o que não ajudou muito visto que a fisionomia preocupada da amiga continuava a mesma. – Não está acontecendo nada. De onde você tirou esta ideia?_

 _– Regina, você não me engana com esses sorrisos falsos que você distribui em todas as festas. – afirmou Tink. – Você estava tão distante na festa hoje... Eu sei que não costuma comentar com ninguém sobre como o seu coraçãozinho se sente, mas eu sinto que tem algo que lhe incomoda._

 _– Não tem nada me incomodando. – respondeu a morena com poucas palavras. – Só estou cansada._

 _– Eu finjo que acredito em você Regina. Quero que saiba que assim que precisar de mim eu estarei aqui para conversar. Pode não ser agora, sei lá, pode ser daqui a vinte anos... Eu estarei esperando o dia que quiser falar._

 _– Você é tão otimista. Como se a vida fosse assim... – resmungou Regina pegando um livro para ler._

 _– Cruzes garota. Nunca vi alguém tão pessimista como você. – comentou Tink cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho._

 _– Eu não sou pessimista. Apenas vejo a vida como ela é realmente. – disse Regina. – Agora me dá licença que tenho que ler esse livro para a aula._

 _– Esse trabalho só será apresentado mês que vem. Pode ir arranjando outra desculpa para me expulsar do quarto._

 _– O que você quer conversar senhorita Tink? – questiona Regina._

 _– Já que você desperdiçou a chance de me ter como confidente pessoal... Creio que eu que irei te alugar agora. Aquele garoto que estou apaixonada está aqui na festa e eu não sei como falar com ele. – confessou a garota com um sorriso bobo no rosto._

 _– Você tem treze anos garota... Você não pode estar apaixonada. Isso é tudo passageiro e num estalo acabou..._

 _– Eu queria que minha amiga fosse um pouco mais sensível. – disse numa falsa indignação._

 _– Se quer uma amiga que seja mais sensível que procure outra então. – respondeu com raiva. – E além do mais eu não sou a pessoa certa a te aconselhar em nada. Eu nunca irei me apaixonar por ninguém. Tudo isso é uma besteira que não serve para nada. – Tink notou uma amargura nas palavras de Regina._

 _– Credo... Você está falando igual sua mãe Regina._

* * *

Regina acordou suando frio. Há muito tempo que ela não tinha esse sonho, mas ele lhe aterrorizava da mesma maneira. A morena nunca foi do estilo em ter pesadelos com monstros e coisas fantasiosas, pelo contrário, as suas memórias do passado tinham o poder de lhe deixar em pânico.

Seu coração acelerado, a dificuldade de respirar... E aquelas imagens se formando novamente em sua memória. A discussão dos seus pais, a revelação sobre a paternidade de Henry. Seus traumas do passado que sempre lhe acompanhavam por toda sua vida.

Mas, desta vez tinha algo a mais. Tink apareceu no sonho. Será que era algum tipo de sinal? Ela se recordou do que a amiga tinha lhe dito há tantos anos atrás. E num ato impulsivo ela pegou o telefone e discou o número que ainda sabia de cor.

– Tink, você se lembra de mim? – disse Regina incerta ao telefone.


	15. Emma era o seu metal

Memória era algo tão incrível. Regina chegava cada vez mais a essa conclusão. Às vezes ela nem se recordava direito do que tinha comido no almoço do dia anterior, e outras coisas, principalmente as que moravam em seu conturbado passado podiam ainda se fazer de forma tão presente.

Aquele número ainda lhe era tão familiar. Era como se ainda pudesse se recordar da última vez que ela o tinha discado. Mesmo que tenha ficado durante anos sem telefonar para ela. O número de Tink brotou em sua memória como o rio que nasce na fonte, assim sem nenhuma dificuldade de relembrar.

Ela só queria que o número continuasse o mesmo e inconscientemente ela rezava para isso. O primeiro toque ressoou em seus tímpanos e certo alívio se fez presente enquanto esperava Tink atender ao telefone, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça viajava até seu passado, mais propriamente dito na última vez que havia falado com a amiga, quer dizer, a última vez que brigaram. E foi naquele dia que ela definitivamente cortara a amiga de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Ela só esperava que ela atendesse ao telefone.

Apenas isso.

Até que Tink atendeu com sua voz delicada e dócil. Os anos se passaram rapidamente, mas a voz da loira ainda continuava a mesma. Era como se fosse uma volta ao passado em oitenta segundos, já que foi esse o tempo que Regina ficara paralisada, pensando seriamente em desligar o telefone e esquecer aquela ideia tola em transformar a antiga amiga em confidente. Nunca fora de se comportar assim. Tinha vezes que Regina não conseguia mais se reconhecer. Desde que conhecera Emma, a morena tinha passado a se comportar de forma mais impulsiva. Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas era como se lentamente tivesse reencontrado o caminho da vida.

Regina fora desperta de seus pensamentos por Tink perguntando quem era ao telefone. Não tinha mais volta. Era a hora de enfrentar seu passado.

– Tink, você se lembra de mim? – disse Regina incerta ao telefone.

* * *

 _Era o fim da High School para Regina Mills e hoje era a simbolização disso, pois seria o tão esperado e famoso baile de formatura do colégio de alta elite que Regina frequentava. A morena trajava um vestido de sua própria coleção de roupas, que sua mãe havia encomendado com a estilista de sua família. Exclusivo. Não teria uma roupa que chegasse aos pés das que Regina usava. Assinada por Florence Kelly, uma das estilistas mais badaladas de Nova Iorque._

 _A partir dos anos parecia que o poder da família Mills subia mais ainda a cabeça de Cora, e ela sempre enxergava o poder e almejava formas de ter mais influência perante a elite nova-iorquina. Nada era suficiente para a socialite. E Regina em sua procura desesperada de ter aprovação da mãe se encaminhava cada vez mais para o mesmo destino._

 _A morena ajeitava os últimos detalhes de sua produção. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque estilo Audrey Hepburn. O vestido que usava tinha um leve toque de dourado que realçava perfeitamente o corpo esguio de Regina. Um colar e brincos de ouro branco finalizava a produção dando um toque rebuscado e clássico. Afinal, Cora exigiria dela no mínimo a perfeição e nada abaixo disso._

 _Regina aplicava mais uma camada de batom pérola em seus lábios carnudos ao mesmo tempo em que Cora entra no cômodo._

 _– Regina, arrume essa postura! – exclamou a matriarca da família. – Comporte-se como uma mulher da família Mills. Sua postura está deixando a desejar._

 _– Desculpe Cora. – disse a garota. – Vou me atentar mais e melhorar minha postura._

 _"Um dia você terá muito orgulho em me ter como filha." Disse a si mesma. O objetivo de vida da jovem se tornou apenas esse. Ser suficiente para sua mãe._

 _– Você sabe que falo essas coisas pensando apenas em seu bem. Uma jovem sem postura não consegue chegar a lugar nenhum. A não ser que você queira ser como aquelas bolsitas miseráveis que estudam no Instituto Smith._

 _Instituto Smith era o nome da instituição de ensino que Regina tinha estudado por toda sua vida. E para Cora o único defeito da instituição era possuir bolsa de estudo para jovens de baixa renda. O ensino era considerado o melhor de Nova Iorque._

 _– Regina, vamos ao que interessa. – comenta Cora lançando olhares furtivos para a filha que terminava de se arrumar. – Você sabe muito bem o que tem que fazer._

 _– Cora, deu tudo certo. – Regina disse friamente. – O herdeiro da família Thompson me levará ao baile de formatura. Ele me convidou ontem. – comentou dando de ombros._

 _– Agora sim está se tornando uma Mills de respeito. – disse Cora com um sorriso. Regina gostava de se iludir imaginando que aqueles sorrisos eram de carinho, mas a pura verdade era apenas o poder subindo a cabeça de sua mãe. – Regina, aquela família é importante demais para os nossos negócios. Você sabe que estamos pensando em expandir os negócios da empresa de seu pai para o Reino Unido. E nada como ter ao nosso lado a família Thompson, que tem uma enorme influência no parlamento inglês._

 _– Não se preocupe. Ele estará em boas mãos. – assegurou Regina. – Preciso terminar de me arrumar que logo ele passa com sua limusine para me pegar._

 _Cora saiu do quarto da filha com um sorriso de cabo a rabo. Conseguir expandir os negócios da editora de Henry para o Reino Unido era seu principal objetivo._

 _Regina se admirava na frente do espelho quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu abruptamente. Nem fez questão de se virar para ver quem era, quer dizer, provavelmente era apenas Cora para ver se aprovava o resultado final de sua produção para o baile de formatura._

 _Mas, não era Cora. Quem de fato entrou no quarto tinha sido Isabella Tink. Regina não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas o olhar nos olhos da loira que sempre demonstravam tanta delicadeza dava lugar apenas a um ódio que Regina nunca tinha visto._

 _– Tink, o que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou Regina._

 _– Como você ousa perguntar isso para mim? – rebateu a loira com outra pergunta._

 _– Porque eu te falei a semana toda que eu já tenho par para o baile de formatura e que irei com ele. – respondeu dando de ombros._

 _– E sempre que eu te perguntava quem era seu par misterioso você desconversava e me dizia que seria uma surpresa. – disse a loira com mágoa na voz. – Acho que seria mais para uma facada. Combinaria mais._

 _– Cruzes... O que deu em você hoje? Parece até que acordou de TPM. – disse Regina irônica._

 _– Quando você ia me dizer que Gregory Thompson é quem vai lhe acompanhar ao baile? – perguntou com mágoa em sua voz._

 _– Realmente não estou entendendo todo esse drama que está fazendo. Isso é só um baile bobo de ensino médio. – falou a morena friamente._

 _– Desde o momento que você sabe o quanto eu sou apaixonada por ele. – comentou enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto._

 _– Sempre batemos nessa mesma tecla. Amor não serve para nada. Acorda para a vida. Esse seu sentimentalismo nunca te levará a lugar algum._

 _– Eu... Eu... Eu pensei que você era minha amiga Regina. – disse Tink soluçando. – Eu realmente pensava que nós éramos amigas._

 _– Eu só tenho uma amiga. Que sou eu mesma. O resto é apenas o resto. – Regina se virou e em frente ao espelho passou mais uma generosa camada de batom em seus lábios. – Agora me dê licença que o Greg daqui a pouco virá me buscar para o baile._

 _– Regina, se você queria se tornar igual a sua mãe sinto muito informar que você conseguiu. Você não tem um coração batendo dentro de seu peito. E sim uma pedra. – falou com a voz alterada. – Espero nunca mais te ver novamente. E tomara que seu salto alto quebre no meio do baile, que sua roupa se desmanche e que vire a vergonha do Instituto Smith. – a loira disse ao sair batendo forte a porta do quarto._

 _Regina, por sua vez, caminhou calmamente até sua mesa de maquiagem, e pegou seu perfume predileto e borrifou sobre si mesma. Não teria para ninguém naquele baile._

* * *

– Por que eu deveria me lembrar de você? – Tink rebateu a pergunta de Regina com outra. – Não faço a mínima questão disso.

Regina estremeceu ao notar toda a mágoa que ainda existia na voz de sua antiga amiga de infância. Fora inevitável não pensar naquela noite. No dia do baile de formatura e em tudo que tinha acontecido. As lembranças voltaram com força total à sua cabeça. Nunca tinha se arrependido do que tinha feito com Tink. A vontade que Regina tinha de se tornar sua mãe a fez cometer vários erros e ter ido ao baile com Greg tinha sido um deles.

– A consciência pesada lhe impede de falar? – rebateu a loira fazendo com que Regina dispersasse os seus pensamentos. – O que te fez ligar depois de vários anos? Ficou pobre e veio me pedir dinheiro emprestado? – riu de forma irônica.

– Isabella... – a morena começou a falar, mas logo fora interrompida pela mulher do outro lado da linha.

– Não... Para você é Tink. – a loira elevou seu tom de voz. – Não lhe dei intimidade de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome.

Tink falava de uma forma fria, que nem de longe lembrava o jeito dócil que ela costumava ter. Ela tinha sido a pessoa que sempre estivera ao seu lado, mas a vontade de agradar a mãe não a fez perceber que tinha uma amiga de verdade ao seu lado.

– Tink... – disse a morena sentindo sua garganta subitamente seca. Não sabia o que falar, pois a imagem da amiga lhe falando sobre Greg tomaram conta de seus pensamentos.

Eram pequenos flashes. Regina se via dançando com Greg. Ambos de coroa na cabeça. Tinham sido coroados rei e rainha do baile. Sorrisos que não deixavam nunca os seus lábios. Cora ficaria orgulhosa dela. Ela não sabe ao certo quem tomou a iniciativa, mas seus lábios se encontraram com os de Greg logo depois da dança. De relance viu Tink parada perto do ponche. A loira tinha seus olhos mareados e uma única lágrima escorria pelo rosto da jovem.

Regina arrepiou-se com a súbita lembrança. Não queria que as coisas tomassem esse rumo, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. Escolheu a vida de aparências que sua família vivia ao invés da amizade sincera que tinha com Tink.

– Nós precisamos conversar... – comentou Regina tentando demonstrar confiança em sua voz, mas pela altura do campeonato não lhe interessava mais se esconder através de máscaras. Pelo menos não hoje. Não com a pessoa que tinha sido sua amiga de infância.

– Eu acho que não temos nada para conversar. – disse categoricamente. – Tudo o que eu já tinha para falar eu já disse há muitos anos. E aposto que você ainda se lembra de minhas palavras.

– Eu me lembro. – respondeu a morena de cabeça baixa. – Lembro-me também que você me disse que me aguardaria o tempo que fosse, mas que quando eu quisesse falar sobre como eu me sentia que você estaria me esperando e que me escutaria. Nem que fossem vinte anos depois.

– Isso era quando você ainda tinha algum jeito. – desdenhou. – Depois do que me fez creio que não você não tenha conserto. Você queria ser sua mãe e eu aposto deve estar sendo uma cópia perfeita dela.

– Eu sei que eu errei com você e eu soube disso no momento que eu te vi chorando no baile de formatura. – disse Regina com a voz embargada. – Eu cometi muitos erros tentando agradar minha mãe.

– Regina, eu te falei tanto sobre isso e você nunca quis me escutar. – falou de forma dura.

– E você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de tudo. Só que já era tarde demais. – a morena sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Uma conversa é tudo que eu lhe peço.

Regina se deparou com um silêncio desconfortável do outro lado da linha, certamente Tink ponderava se aceitaria conversar com ela ou não.

– Apenas uma conversa. – afirmou Tink. – E isso não quer dizer que iremos voltar a ser as amigas que éramos no passado.

* * *

Assim que desligou o telefone fora obrigada a encarar o silêncio quase gélido de sua casa. Ela já não tinha mais certeza de que queria isso para a sua vida. A solidão já não lhe parecia tão atraente assim. Era como se fosse algo sufocante. E a cada minuto se sentia mais fora de contexto, como se precisasse urgentemente reencontrar a si mesma, ou em seu caso, ela precisava era se encontrar mesmo.

Fora difícil convencer Tink sobre se encontrarem para conversar. A moça se mostrava irredutível com o pensamento de encontrar Regina novamente. Mas, por fim, acabou sendo convencida por Regina e marcaram um jantar. Ao final da conversa, a morena soltou o ar que inconscientemente prendia. Não saberia que rumo à conversa tomaria, aliás, não fazia a menor ideia e não ter as rédeas sobre tudo o que acontecia com sua vida deixava Regina frustrada. Já não bastava Emma Swan, agora ela incluía a antiga amiga em suas preocupações.

Combinaram de se encontrar dali a três dias, e agora Regina estava de mãos atadas sem saber o que fazer. Seriam três dias de angústia até poder finalmente desabafar a confusão de seu coração. Mas, até lá ficaria travada, como se esperasse que essa conversa esclarecesse algumas de suas dúvidas.

Resolveu não procurar Emma durante esses dias. Não seria justo com ela. Regina não saberia de fato quando seus sentimentos em relação à Emma mudaram. Ela só sabia de uma coisa. Ela estava enroscada numa teia, e não tinha mais volta. Ela só sentia medo de ferir Emma.

* * *

O relógio parecia com preguiça de trabalhar, mas ela sabia que tudo dependia de um ponto de vista. Quanto mais ansiosa ela estava mais o tempo demorava a passar. Fato. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso a não ser esperar a hora do jantar com Tink.

Milhares e milhares de possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. Esse jantar era uma caixinha de surpresa e tudo que não estava sob seu controle deixava Regina uma pilha de nervos. O desconhecido a enchia de medo, por mais que ela não demonstrasse isso a ninguém.

Regina passou o dia todo ansiosa pelo encontro que viria a ter com Tink. Aliás, ansiosa era pouco para explicar como se sentia. Seria a primeira vez que elas se veriam pessoalmente desde o dia do baile de formatura. Quando à hora do jantar foi se aproximando Regina começou a se arrumar. Combinaram de se encontrar em um restaurante, afinal não tinham mais intimidade de marcarem um jantar casual em casa.

Na hora combinada elas se encontraram na porta do restaurante. Não houve atrasos e o desconforto entre as mulheres era notável. Era como se estivessem pisando em ovos, sem terem certeza de como agir uma na frente da outra. Ambas as mulheres não falaram nada, apenas se olhavam. Para Regina a loira continuava com o mesmo jeito dócil de sua infância, mesmo ela tendo aquele olhar indiferente em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, Tink não conseguiu conter a surpresa em seu olhar assim que colocou os olhos sobre Regina. Tinham neles uma faísca que ela nunca havia visto antes.

– Boa noite. – disse Regina sem jeito.

– Boa noite. – respondeu Tink secamente.

– Eu tomei a liberdade em fazer a reserva em meu nome. – comentou Regina. – Escolhi um lugar mais reservado para nós podermos conversar.

– Primeiramente isso não significa que iremos retomar a amizade que costumávamos ter. Não vejo espaço para isso entre nós duas.

– Eu entendo. – concordou a morena. – Eu só preciso conversar e esclarecer algumas coisas.

O maitre do restaurante conduziu as duas mulheres para a mesa que Regina havia reservado. O local era de fato mais afastado, o que proporcionaria as duas certa intimidade para poderem conversar. Fizeram os pedidos e ficaram se encarando sem falarem nada.

– Vamos ficar só nos encarando? – questionou Tink.

– Não... É que eu só não sei por onde começar. – confessou Regina em voz baixa.

– Do começo seria um lugar muito bom. – rebateu Tink, mas já não havia o desprezo de mais cedo. – Por favor, só não comece a cantar Dó Ré Mi, porque nossa conversa está igual ao começo da música. – comentou dando uma leve risada.

Elas conversaram como nunca tinham feito antes. Regina sempre fora reclusa e nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos, mesmo na infância ela sempre procurava se esquivar de determinados assuntos. E hoje, naquela conversa sincera que estavam tendo, Regina finalmente conseguiu se abrir com a amiga que sempre esteve ao seu lado durante sua infância e adolescência.

No fim da conversa, ambas as mulheres tinham lágrimas em seus olhos. Tink enxugou suas lágrimas e disse para Regina.

– Regina, se você a ama corre atrás dela. Não desperdice a chance que a vida está te dando. – disse Tink com sua voz dócil. – Sei que você não acredita em sua felicidade, mas é possível sim ser feliz. Só não duvide de si mesma como sempre fez.

– Obrigada Tink. – disse Regina enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu rosto. – Eu estava em dúvidas, quer dizer, tinha medo de algo dar errado.

– Vá atrás dela e seja feliz. – disse a loira com um sorriso em seu rosto. – Vá atrás de sua felicidade.

Regina saiu correndo por entre as mesas e saiu do restaurante. Tink pensava sorridente. Ela não estava perdida. Ainda havia conserto.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Regina fez assim que entrou em seu carro foi verificar a hora em seu celular. Ela queria que ainda fosse cedo, porque precisava estar nos braços de Emma.

Eram 21 horas. Um sorriso despontou em seu rosto e sem pensar discou o número de Emma em seu telefone celular. Número que já lhe era muito familiar, mesmo ela se negando isso o tempo inteiro.

Emma a atendera do outro lado da linha e Regina se sentiu feliz por escutar a voz tão penetrante da loira. Um simples "alô" que tinha a capacidade de fazê-la se arrepiar por inteiro.

– Emma. – disse Regina sem se importar por ter dito o primeiro nome da loira. Ela precisava disso. Precisava ter mais contato com Emma. – Eu preciso te encontrar hoje.

Assim que Emma tinha atendido ao telefone Regina havia notado a voz cabisbaixa da loira, mas no momento em que tinha dito que queria encontrá-la sentiu uma mudança nos ânimos de Emma, e uma animação tomou conta da voz da outra mulher.

– Eu também preciso te encontrar. – disse Emma não conseguindo conter sua animação.

– Mesmo horário e mesmo local. – informou Regina, mas dessa vez havia uma ponta de ansiedade em sua voz, o que não passou despercebido por Emma.

Regina estacionou seu carro no hotel e só conseguia pensar em Emma. A loira não saía de seus pensamentos. Cada vez que tinha se afastado dela seu coração lhe dizia para fazer o contrário.

Queria cada vez mais estar perto dela. Sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo. Sentir seus longos cabelos loiros encostando-se a seu corpo nu. Cada vez que tentava fugir de uma aproximação ela via seu corpo sendo atraído ao de Emma. Como se ela fosse um imã a procura de um metal.

Tink a fez enxergar o que ela nunca quis admitir a si mesma. Que ela sentia algo pela loira e que não era apenas atração física. Era algo a mais. Não era só atração. Tesão. Muito menos vontade de fazer sexo.

Era amor. E Regina Mills tinha medo de se entregar ao amor. Mas, daquela vez não tinha mais jeito. Emma era o seu metal.

À medida que se aproximava do quarto onde Emma provavelmente já a esperava seu coração conseguiu acelerar ainda mais. Ao ponto de parecer que ele ia sair pela boca.

Emma a esperava deitada na cama. Estava de bruços. Os longos cabelos loiros sobre seu corpo nu. Regina não iria esperar mais por aquele momento.

– Emma. – disse ela exasperada assim que entrou no cômodo. – Por favor, me beija. Eu preciso ser beijada.

A loira se levantou e nua, caminhou até onde Regina estava e pegou nas mãos da morena.

– Regina, você tem certeza disso? – questionou Emma.

– Como eu nunca tive em toda minha vida. – respondeu Regina de imediato colando seus lábios nos de Emma, num intenso beijo.

O beijo, quer dizer, beijos... Cada um conseguia ser melhor que o outro. Uma sensação diferente passou pelo corpo das mulheres. Elas não sabiam explicar ao certo sobre as diversas emoções que sentiam naquele momento. Só não queriam quebrar o contato que uma tinha com a outra.

Após algum tempo, separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego. Uma troca intensa de olhares aconteceu e Emma passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto de Regina, que aceitou o carinho esboçando um sorriso.

– Eu não queria ficar sozinha hoje. – disse Emma ainda fazendo carinho em Regina. – Pensei que seria mais um aniversário que eu passaria sozinha. Eu ganhei um bolinho e acendi uma pequena vela nele e fiz um pedido. Que não queria mais passar nenhum aniversário sem companhia. E assim que eu soprei a vela você me ligou. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Emma e Regina a secou.

– Parabéns Emma! – disse puxando a loira para beijá-la mais uma vez. – Eu te amo!


	16. Era hora de superar

Por mais que os anos insistissem passar tão rápido quanto um foguete, tinha aquele dia que contrastava com toda a rapidez do mundo moderno. Às vezes Emma sentia que parecia de fato existir qualquer tipo de acordo assinado em algum lugar do mundo para que aquele dia fosse o mais lento do ano. Que ele se arrastasse lento e demorasse uma eternidade para terminar. Ela vivia uma espécie de dez anos dentro de um dia. E o mais triste de tudo que esse era para ser o seu dia preferido, o que passava um longo ano esperando chegar. E que hoje era o dia em que mais se sentia sozinha.

Emma não se incomodava pelo fato de ter que morar sozinha. E ela até que gostava disso tudo para falar a verdade. Era bom ter sua própria casa e poder usufruir dessa sensação de liberdade que possuía. Ou era isso que ela tentava admitir a si mesma todos os dias. Mas, naqueles dias ela não conseguia mentir para si mesma. Se nos outros dias as falsas desculpas que ela normalmente arranjava para justificar sua vida solitária adiantavam, nesse dia nada daquilo parecia fazer efeito. A sensação de abandono pesava mais ainda em seu coração.

Não podia fazer muito para mudar a situação em que se encontrava. Aquele dia iria para sempre lhe atormentar. Naqueles dias ela acordava com uma espécie de bolo em sua garganta que não se dissipava de forma alguma. Nem se tentasse beber dois litros de água, ou respirasse fundo incontáveis vezes ela conseguia se afastar daquela sensação constante de sufocamento presente em seu peito. Ela queria que as coisas acontecessem de outra forma. Não queria sofrer tanto por causa de algumas coisas, mas seu coração pensava diferente de sua razão.

E para piorar tudo fazia exatamente três dias que Regina não se comunicava com ela. Se ela fechasse seus olhos ainda podia sentir o corpo quente de Regina após o sexo se aconchegando junto ao seu. Se ela se concentrasse mais um pouco ainda era capaz de ouvir o barulho da respiração da morena se acalmando lentamente até ficar tão calmo e leve como uma pluma, até que uma leveza lhe invadisse durante o sono. Ela amava a forma como Regina se desarmava durante o sono. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Emma não se perdoava por ter adormecido também. Se dependesse dela, ela não pregaria os olhos em nenhum momento para não perder um segundo de tudo aquilo que lhe era proporcionado.

Emma ainda se encontrava na cama. Tentava por mais tempo possível protelar a existência daquele dia, que já lhe trouxe tantas alegrias, mas que hoje só lhe trazia tristeza. Não era de ficar se lamentando pelas coisas que aconteceram em seu passado, mas a falta que sua família lhe fazia doía mais do que ela admitia doer.

* * *

 _Seu quarto poderia não ser o mais luxuoso de todos, mas com certeza era o mais lindo do mundo para a pequena Emma, que se orgulhava de que quase tudo que tinha em seu quarto era feito pela sua mãe. A enorme casa de Barbie que a loirinha se deparava todos os dias ao acordar tinha sido feita todinha pela sua mãe e para a menina de sete anos de idade não deixava a desejar em nada para aquelas que vendiam nas lojas. Pelo contrário, a tornava mais linda ainda por ter sido feita com muito amor. Juntas, ela e sua mãe construíram cada pedacinho daquela casa. Em cada cômodo do brinquedo tinha amor e era assim que a jovem sonhava construir sua família. Com muito amor. Ser uma mãe amorosa e dar muito carinho aos filhos que teria no futuro._

 _Embora ela já estivesse acordada, Emma ainda continuava de olhos fechados, desfrutando da sensação de acordar um ano mais velha. Todos os anos eram assim. Sua ansiedade era tanta que mal conseguia dormir durante a noite e era a primeira acordar, quando muitas vezes o sol preguiçoso começava a despontar no céu. Era o seu dia hoje e ela já esperava ansiosa pelos seus pais que lhe acordavam da mesma forma em todos os seus aniversários. Com um lindo café da manhã na cama. Era o pequeno ritual de sua família. Como o pai de Emma trabalhava muito cedo e passava quase o dia todo fora, muitas vezes chegando apenas à noite em casa, eles já começavam as comemorações em família logo de manhã para que ele pudesse ao menos ficar um pouco ao lado da filha em seu dia._

 _Emma gostava da sensação de comemorar aniversário. E eram pelas coisas simples que ela mais agradecia. Poder receber as felicitações de seus pais seguido de um abraço entre os três. E ela não trocava isso por nada. Logo ela escutou o barulho de seus pais acordando e procurou fazer o menor barulho possível para que eles não percebessem que ela já estava acordada. Uns quinze minutos depois Emma percebeu seus pais descendo em direção à cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã especial. Eles falavam aos sussurros, e mal faziam ideia que ela já esperava por eles com toda ansiedade do mundo. Quando ela percebia que os pais estavam para entrar no quarto ela fingia dormir e esperava ser acordada por eles. Era a melhor coisa do mundo. Como ela amava sua família._

* * *

 _Assim que David e Mary Margareth entraram no quarto da filha ficaram parados lá por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando a filha dormindo. Eles tinham os seus próprios pensamentos, mas ambos eram semelhantes. O tempo passava tão rápido que eles viram sete anos de sua vida passar num passe de mágica. O pequeno pacotinho rosa que Mary segurou em suas mãos quando voltou para casa da maternidade estava dormindo em sua própria cama, e cada vez mais mostrava ter uma personalidade forte, digna as das princesas das histórias que eles liam para Emma. E como toda princesa, a pequena era justa, corajosa e enchia os seus pais de orgulho. Eles não se cansavam de momentos assim onde eles se esqueciam do mundo lá fora apenas para admirar a filha linda que tinham._

 _Ambos dispersaram os pensamentos se entreolharam, e deram um delicado selinho._

 _– Nós temos uma menina maravilhosa David. – disse Mary com lágrimas nos olhos._

 _Era sempre da mesma maneira. Ao falar da filha eles ficavam bastante emocionados. A gravidez de Mary não tinha sido fácil e durante a gestação enfrentou inúmeros problemas de saúde para que enfim pudesse realizar o seu grande sonho de ser mãe. Um parto prematuro por causa de um descolamento de placenta, e após a cesárea de emergência uma histerectomia total teve que ser feita para controlar a hemorragia que Mary teve após o nascimento de Emma. Eles não se esqueciam da primeira vez que viram Emma tão pequenina na incubadora. Era tão pequenina e já era guerreira. Sentiam tanto orgulho da filha._

 _David deixou a bandeja com o farto café da manhã em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e cada um ocupou um lado da cama da filha._

 _– Emma... – disse Mary fazendo carinho no rosto da filha. – Acorda minha princesa._

 _Emma se mexeu na cama, e virou para o outro lado, supostamente dando uma enrolada para acordar. Já que normalmente era difícil alguém tirá-la da cama pela manhã, seus pais nunca desconfiavam que ela já estivesse acordada. Aos poucos foi acordando e abrindo seus lindos olhos verdes._

 _– Feliz aniversário meu bebê. – disse David dando um beijo na testa da filha._

 _– Eu não sou mais um bebê. – resmungou a loirinha fazendo birra, mas logo deixando um sorriso despontar em seus lábios._

 _– Você sempre será nosso bebê. – respondeu Mary enquanto enchia a filha de beijos no rosto. – Feliz aniversário._

 _– Até quando você for adulta ainda continuará sendo o nosso bebê grandão e nosso amor será maior que o mundo. – David gesticula exageradamente com suas mãos, para demonstrar o tamanho do amor que sentiam pela filha._

 _– Eu também amo vocês muito, tanto que a minha mão não consegue expressar esse amor. – disse Emma._

 _Antes de tomarem o café da manhã, Mary e David acenderam uma vela em cima de um pequeno cupcake e cantaram parabéns para a filha._

 _– Parabéns minha princesa. – cantarolou Mary com sua delicada voz._

 _– Parabéns pra você. – finalizaram o casal batendo palmas para a filha._

 _– Agora faça um pedido. – falou Mary. – Faça um pedido muito especial, porque só fazemos aniversário uma vez ao ano. Então temos que deixar o pedido mais importante de todos para o seu dia minha princesa._

 _Emma aproximou seus lábios bem próximos à pequena vela. Fechou bem seus delicados olhos verdes e se concentrou no que deveria ser o seu pedido. Até que decidiu e esboçou um pequeno sorriso._

 _"Eu quero sempre ter momentos maravilhosos assim no meu aniversário, porque eles me fazem a menina mais feliz do mundo."_

* * *

As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela já não fazia o menor esforço para tentar segurá-las, pois imediatamente elas eram substituídas por mais algumas lágrimas.

Ela entendia que seus pais não apoiassem o fato dela ser lésbica. Era difícil para algumas famílias conservadoras entenderem. Mas, o que mais doía em Emma era o fato deles terem decidido cortar relações. Eles a expulsaram de casa e nunca mais a procuraram. Nem no dia de seu aniversário. Nem no dia que eles faziam de tudo para lhe agradar.

Recordava-se de seus aniversários antigos com certa nostalgia. Sentia falta dos abraços, do café da manhã que sempre a levavam na cama, do cupcake com a pequena vela. De tudo. Eles faziam com que ela se sentisse uma princesa e ela de fato de sentia assim. E agora ela não passava de uma plebeia a margem da sociedade. Era como se tivesse uma espécie de doença contagiosa para os seus pais. E que ela tinha que ser isolada para não contaminar mais ninguém.

Contra a sua vontade ela levantou-se da cama e desejou não ter feito isso assim que pôs os seus olhos em sua pequena mesa de cabeceira. A rosa que ela tinha dado a Regina em seu último encontro ainda estava lá em um pequeno vaso transparente de vidro. Assim que acordou no dia seguinte ao levar a primeira rosa para Regina, e viu que a planta ainda estava lá, Emma caminhou até o pequeno botão de rosa e o pegou em suas mãos e sentiu o aroma que invadia suas narinas. E então levou para casa. Embora a pequena rosa estivesse na água ela já começava a murchar assim como as esperanças de Emma.

Normalmente ela seria mais otimista em relação a tudo isso, mas nesse dia, no dia de seu aniversário ela parecia ser consumida por uma onda de pessimismo. Parecia como se toda a verdade do mundo caísse sobre os seus ombros naquele dia.

Por isso evitava contato com o mundo exterior naquele dia. Evitava tomar alguma decisão importante, pois seria motivada pelo seu pessimismo a botar os pés pelas mãos e tomar decisões erradas. Mas, apenas uma coisa parecia certa em meio a tanta incerteza. Regina. Tinha certeza que por ela passaria por cima de qualquer dor. Será que assim era o amor? Era um sentimento tão forte que por ele, ela se esqueceria dos seus próprios problemas desde que a morena estivesse bem.

Deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar em seu rosto ao lembrar-se de Regina. Ela conseguia despertar o seu melhor lado. Sim, isso era amor. Inevitavelmente recordou de seus pais com certa nostalgia. Mesmo não tendo o apoio que ela tanto queria deles, ela tinha algo deles em sua essência. Ela encontrou um amor para a vida toda, assim como os seus pais.

* * *

Tentou levar seu dia normalmente até que o skype de seu notebook sinalizou que Ruby queria iniciar uma conversa de vídeo com ela. Emma nem precisou olhar para ter certeza, vide que a lobinha era o único contato que a loira tinha adicionado no programa.

Preferiu ignorar a amiga e fingir que estava fazendo algo mais interessante, mas a verdade era que fazia qualquer coisa para tentar evitar pensar em algo. A amiga era insistente. Disso Emma sabia com toda a certeza do mundo. Mas, hoje estava uma coisa fora do tamanho. Geralmente Ruby entendia o seu isolamento e deixava a amiga em paz. Ela sabia que a loira precisava de um momento só dela no dia de seu aniversário.

Mas, hoje estava uma coisa fora do tamanho. Tirou o som de seu computador, porque já se irritava com tantas ligações que estava recebendo no skype. Todas de Ruby. No seu facebook nem adicionava data de aniversário, porém ainda recebia algumas mensagens de antigas colegas de colégio que apesar de tantos anos terem se passado ainda se lembravam.

Barulho novamente. Mais uma mensagem, desta vez em seu celular

 **Emma, eu não vou desistir, até que atenta essa merda.** Recebeu a seguinte mensagem da amiga em seu telefone celular. **Mas que porra Emma. Eu preciso falar com você. Eu entendo que você não goste de falar com ninguém hoje. Mas, será que você pode, por favor, atender a próxima ligação do skype.**

Sentindo que a amiga não iria parar de lhe encher a paciência Emma atendeu a ligação da amiga.

– Achei que ia ter que ligar para a polícia hoje para conseguir falar com você. – disse a amiga tentando fazer uma piada, o que não fez efeito já que Emma não esboçou nenhum muxoxo.

– O que é Ruby? – questionou cabisbaixa. – Você sabe que esse dia não é dos melhores para mim.

– Eu sei amiga. Eu tenho que te contar algo. – comentou apreensiva. – Eu recebi uma visita e sinto que você precisava saber.

– Que visita? – perguntou Emma sentindo novamente o habitual bolo na garganta dos dias de seus aniversários. Ela tinha uma impressão de quem seria a visita que a amiga tinha recebido. Só não queria acreditar. Não queria se iludir novamente.

– Seu pai veio hoje me preocupar. – disse Ruby. – Ele não disse muita coisa, mas como quem não quer nada ele perguntou algumas coisas sobre você. Eu ainda não sei o que pensar, mas quem sabe ele pode estar pensando em tentar uma reaproximação Emma. É seu segundo aniversário que vem me procurar.

– Eu já me iludi o suficiente ano passado quando você me falou a mesma coisa. E tudo não passou de uma ilusão descabida. Ele nunca veio me procurar, nunca mais foi procurar por você para saber alguma coisa. Eu não posso continuar a minha vida toda me iludindo dessa maneira. Eu sei que nunca terei o amor da minha família de volta. É triste ter que admitir isso. Mas, essa é a verdade.

– Eu sei, mas é que eu precisava falar com você. Não me sentiria bem se eu ocultasse essa informação de você. – falou com os olhinhos brilhando, pois sabia que quebrava as barreiras de sua amiga. – Feliz aniversário Emma.

– Ah não, por favor, sem felicitações. – reclamou Emma. Ela se irritava com parabéns e aniversários na mesma frase. Tinha criado certa forma de repulsa por isso.

– Eu sei que você não gosta do seu aniversário, mas já não está na hora de superar isso? – indagou a lobinha. – Hoje é o seu dia. Você tinha mais era que estar se divertindo ou enchendo a cara em algum bar. Qualquer coisa assim amiga. Não gosto de te ver assim no dia que era para você estar feliz.

– É a primeira vez que me mandam encher a cara em algum bar. – comentou Emma com uma risada. – Você sabe que se eu pudesse fazer isso eu faria. Optaria por esquecer todos esses longos anos de aniversários solitários, mas é difícil tirar esses sentimentos daqui. – apontou em direção ao seu próprio coração. – Dói mais que eu possa imaginar. Mesmo que tente esquecer ainda está aqui e dói tanto. – disse deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

Era a primeira vez que se abria com Ruby sobre isso. Por mais que a amiga tenha tentado por anos fazer com que ela falasse um pouco do tanto que aquilo lhe machucava, a loira optava por guardar para si mesma. Preferia sofrer sozinha. Mas, esse ano alguma coisa havia. Ela já sabia a resposta, e Ruby parecia adivinhar também.

– E Regina? Nenhuma notícia sobre ela?

– É Regina de quem estamos falando. – disse dando um sorriso triste, o que não passou despercebido por Ruby. – Ela parece ter um tempo só dela. Quando algo foge de seu controle ela fica por dias sem fazer contato. E hoje parece ser um desses tempos que ela não me procura. Tenho medo de não acontecer mais.

– Emma, é melhor que não pense sobre isso. Saia um pouco. Vá respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Irá te fazer bem. Agora eu tenho que ir. Se a patroa descobre que estou no skype no meio do expediente eu perco meu emprego e vou aí pra New York pedir abrigo pra amiga. – disse rindo. – Até mais Emma.

* * *

Emma seguiu o conselho de Ruby e saiu para espairecer um pouco. O tempo estava frio, mas isso não parecia incomodar a loira. Era bom para por seus pensamentos no lugar. Enquanto caminhava pelo Central Park deixava a fumaça causada pelo frio sair pela sua boca através da respiração. Adorava fazer isso quando era criança. Uma das melhores coisas para se fazer no frio era isso.

Ela não soube por quando tempo ela ficou andando sem rumo por aí, mas quando ela se deu conta já havia anoitecido. Tímidas estrelas ocupavam o céu naquela noite fria. Eram quase nove horas da noite quando ela passou em frente à padaria perto de sua casa. No balcão do estabelecimento um pequeno cupcake lhe chamou atenção. Ele era decorado de forma simples, o que lhe lembrou muito os dos seus aniversários.

– Quero esse cupcake. – ela pediu à garçonete que estava por perto. – Para levar, por favor. – ela colocou a mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco e nada de achar sua carteira. Ela tinha esquecido em casa. – Eu não irei mais levar. Lamento por isso.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a Emma.

– Esqueci a carteira em casa. – comentou. – Imprevistos.

– Leve mesmo assim. – estendeu a mão oferecendo um pequeno embrulho a Emma.

– Você não ira entrar em apuros por causa disso? – quis saber a loira.

– Não se preocupe. – sorriu em reconhecimento a preocupação da loira e lhe entregando o pacote. – Um cupcake não se nega a ninguém.

A loira deu um singelo sorriso e agradeceu a atendente do estabelecimento, logo em seguida indo para casa segurando firmemente em suas mãos o presente que havia ganhado da simpática moça. Assim que colocou os pés em seu apartamento tirou os calçados que lhe apertavam seus pés, e colocou o pequeno embrulho em cima do balcão da cozinha. Devia ser quase nove horas quando ela desembrulhou o pequeno cupcake e o deixou ali em cima, por um momento ficando apenas olhando para ele. Suas lembranças viajaram para o passado, e ela se arriscava a tentar vislumbrar algo de seu futuro. Talvez Ruby tivesse razão. Era hora de superar e de seguir em frente. Pegou um fósforo e acendeu o bolinho, e em seus pensamentos o seu desejo era feito da mesma forma quando era criança. Fechou seus olhos e desejou não passar mais uma noite de aniversário sozinha.

Abriu os seus lindos olhos verdes e sua atenção foi imediatamente para o relógio na parede da cozinha. Eram 21 horas. O telefone tocou e tirou Emma de seus devaneios, e ela procurou pelo aparelho nos bolsos de seu casaco. Talvez fosse Ruby perguntando se havia seguido o seu conselho. Foi quando um número restrito entrou em seu campo de visão. Gelou imediatamente. Seu íntimo gritava para que fosse Regina. Ela queria tanto que fosse a morena. Só de escutar sua voz já lhe faria bem. Mas, sempre que Regina lhe telefonava as mesmas dúvidas lhe povoavam a mente. Ela poderia marcar um novo encontro, como poderia botar um ponto final em tudo. Se ela não atendesse nunca saberia.

– Alô. – respondeu Emma logo que aceitou a ligação. Ela jurou que escutou um suspiro vindo do outro lado do aparelho. Até o suspiro da morena era misterioso.

– Emma. – disse a morena meio esbaforida, arrancando um pequeno sorriso da loira. Emma soava tão bonito na voz rouca de Regina. – Eu preciso te encontrar hoje.

A voz da Regina parecia tão ansiosa, que Emma sentiu algo diferente em seu estômago. Era uma espécie de frio na barriga, como se estivesse numa montanha russa ou algo assim. Tanto que ela se esqueceu na hora de suas preocupações e abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Eu também preciso te encontrar. – disse não conseguindo conter sua animação.

– Mesmo horário e mesmo local. – informou Regina, mas Emma sentiu algo de diferente. Seu timbre de voz não parecia ter a frieza de sempre. Tinha algo diferente. Parecia ser ansiedade. Era como se Regina quisesse encontrá-la tanto quanto ela queria.

Emma chegou ao quarto do hotel e estava tudo silencioso. Ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Regina. Parou em frente à mesinha que ficava perto da porta e depositou a segunda rosa ali em cima. Ela não queria forçar Regina a nada, mas seu plano ainda estava em prática. Cada noite que se encontrassem deixaria uma rosa lá para a morena.

Despiu-se e se deitou de bruços na enorme cama king size, sentindo seus longos fios loiros sobre as suas costas. Sentiu a porta se abrindo e Regina entrou com a respiração um pouco descompassada. Era como se tivesse corrido para chegar até ali mais rápido.

– Emma. – disse ela exasperada assim que entrou no cômodo. – Por favor, me beija. Eu preciso ser beijada.

A loira se levantou e nua, caminhou até onde Regina estava e pegou nas mãos da morena.

– Regina, você tem certeza disso? – questionou Emma.

– Como eu nunca tive em toda minha vida. – respondeu Regina de imediato colando seus lábios os de Emma, num intenso beijo.

O beijo, quer dizer, beijos... Cada um conseguia ser melhor que o outro. Uma sensação diferente passou pelo corpo das mulheres. Elas não sabiam explicar ao certo sobre as diversas emoções que sentiam naquele momento. Só não queriam quebrar o contato que uma tinha com a outra.

Após algum tempo, separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego. Uma troca intensa de olhares aconteceu e Emma passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto de Regina, que aceitou o carinho esboçando um sorriso.

– Eu não queria ficar sozinha hoje. – disse Emma ainda fazendo carinho em Regina. – Pensei que seria mais um aniversário que eu passaria sozinha. Eu ganhei um bolinho e acendi uma pequena vela nele e fiz um pedido. Que não queria mais passar nenhum aniversário sem companhia. E assim que eu soprei a vela você me ligou. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Emma e Regina a secou.

– Parabéns Emma! – disse puxando a loira para beijá-la mais uma vez. – Eu te amo.

Enquanto se entregava mais uma vez aos beijos mágicos que Regina lhe dava, Emma se perdeu em pensamentos. Ela não soube dizer por quantas vezes sonhou em ouvir Regina dizendo que lhe amava. Aliás, imaginou de diversas formas, e em várias ocasiões. E mesmo assim ela se surpreendeu quando aconteceu de fato, porque foi melhor do que tudo o que ela tinha imaginado. O timbre de voz da morena apesar da rouquidão e profundidade mais que costumeiras estava calmo. Calmo como ela nunca a tinha escutado dizer. Sentia vontade de beliscar os seus braços. E só não fez com medo de tudo aquilo ser um sonho e ela acordasse e se deparasse na solidão de seu aniversário.

Nunca havia visto Regina de uma forma tão entregue. Era como se a tivesse conhecendo novamente. E ela poderia dizer que tinha amado essa nova faceta da mulher que amava. Elas pararam de se beijar novamente e ficaram se encarando... Uma olhando na profundidade do olhar da outra.

– Você tem certeza Regina? – Emma sabia que já havia lhe perguntado isso, mas ela precisava ter certeza. Não queria que Regina fizesse nada do que ela não gostaria de fazer. E apesar de estar amando aquele momento maior de intimidade entre as duas, ela entenderia se Regina quisesse ir com mais calma.

– Emma, sinceramente eu não tenho certeza de mais nada na minha vida. – responde Regina puxando Emma novamente para beijá-la com mais desejo do que nunca. – Mas, eu decidi que quero afastar as certezas da minha vida e ir rumo ao novo. Eu passei muitos anos da minha vida tentando controlar as coisas e afastar de mim tudo quanto é sentimento. Mas, te conhecer fez alguma coisa mudar dentro de mim. A solidão já não é mais atraente como era antes. E eu agora preciso de você. Você acendeu uma chama que há muito tempo havia se apagado dentro de mim. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil para eu ter que confessar qualquer coisa, mas eu preciso estar perto de você e poder sentir borboletas no estômago. Eu fugia de tudo aquilo que não podia controlar, e agora quero me aventurar em tudo o que eu fugia antes. Eu te amo Emma. Eu não sei como serão as coisas no futuro, mas eu adoraria descobri-las ao seu lado.


	17. Você é perfeita do jeito que você é

– Eu não sei como explicar, mas isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. – confessou timidamente e Regina olhou para ela confusa, como se cobrasse mais explicações sobre o que a loira tinha acabado de falar. Emma logo falou para esclarecer. – É sobre a minha conduta profissional. Eu não quero que pense que eu me envolvo com todos os meus clientes, quer dizer eu nunca me apaixonei por qualquer outro antes. E esses sentimentos que eu sinto por você me pegaram de surpresa e acabaram mexendo comigo de uma forma que eu nunca iria imaginar que fosse acontecer. Eu fiquei confusa e tentei de diversas formas suprimir esse sentimento que a cada dia crescia mais, porém não tinha mais jeito de impedir. Já era o amor que eu sinto por você. E eu que sempre me orgulhei tanto de ser tão profissional em relação a tudo... – deu uma pausa e respirou fundo para continuar prosseguindo. – Eu simplesmente não sabia mais como agir. Eu nunca me envolvi com nenhum cliente que eu tive. – ela sentia a necessidade de confirmar isso, não era só porque era prostituta que ela teria a facilidade de derramar sentimentos para qualquer pessoa. Se ela estava agora completamente nua confessando todo o amor que sentia por Regina, era porque era a mais pura verdade. – Mas, assim que eu te conheci aconteceu algo diferente, era como se eu tivesse a necessidade de estar sempre ao seu lado. E eu também tive muita dificuldade em lidar com tudo isso, pois meu lado profissional me mandava seguir uma conduta e meu coração sempre me levava até você.

– Não precisa se explicar Emma. Eu também me sinto da mesma forma, e eu tive que pensar muito antes de vir aqui admitir para você o que eu tinha receio de assumir para mim mesma. É só que tudo o que é novo e que foge do meu controle me enche de medo. Eu passei a minha vida toda fugindo de coisas que poderiam me fazer feliz, só por ter receio de me arriscar a ser feliz. Só que você chegou e me fez mudar a minha filosofia de vida. E sinceramente eu sinto que estando com você eu posso confiar. – interrompeu Regina dando um selinho na loira. – Eu acho que de certa forma tudo isso tinha que acontecer. Eu passei tanto tempo desacreditada do amor, que eu passei a abolir qualquer sentimento do meu coração. E eu achava que era feliz com isso. Mas, não. Eu não era plenamente feliz com isso, porque era tudo uma ilusão que eu inventava para eu me sentir bem. Foi só você entrar em minha vida que o vazio que existia dentro de mim foi ficando cada vez maior. E quanto mais eu tentava negar mais friamente eu te tratava. Eu achava que com isso poderia afastar qualquer coisa que pudesse sentir. Só que eu não contava com você, que nunca desistiu de mim. – segurou com delicadeza as mãos de Emma. – E isso foi amolecendo a rocha que existia aqui. – e levou as mãos da loira em direção ao seu próprio coração.

Um arrepio perpassou por todo o corpo de Emma no mesmo instante que suas mãos tocaram o vão entre os seios de Regina. Tudo bem que ela já conhecia de cor e salteado toda a extensão do corpo da morena, mas este toque de hoje era diferente. Ela podia sentir isso. A delicadeza de cada toque denotava que existia muito mais sentimento naquele ato. E ela não conseguiu evitar a lágrima solitária que escorreu por seu rosto, e a morena prontamente a secou. Emma pegou as delicadas mãos de Regina e depositou um singelo beijo nelas, e logo em seguida se aproximou da morena, como se quisesse extinguir qualquer distância que existisse entre as duas. Naquele momento elas ficaram em silêncio, mas aquilo não incomodava de jeito nenhum. A troca de olhares entre ambas as mulheres diziam mais do que as palavras que uma poderia dizer a outra.

– Eu nunca vou desistir de você. – sussurrou Emma fazendo carinho no rosto de Regina.

– Promete? – questionou a morena olhando nos olhos verdes da loira. – Eu costumo fugir das coisas. Eu não me orgulho disso, mas tenho medo do que eu posso fazer no dia de amanhã. E com isso eu acabo afastando as pessoas de mim, e eu tenho medo de que aconteça o mesmo com você.

– Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. – comentou a loira olhando para Regina. – E cada vez que vejo seus olhos castanhos sinto uma força que sempre me fará lutar por você. Tudo ao meu redor pode estar errado, mas só enxergo o certo quando estou com você.

O que começou como um afago romântico, rapidamente transformou-se em algo mais carnal. O desejo transbordava na pele das mulheres e o contato entre as duas se tornava cada vez mais necessário. As mãos de Regina passavam pelo corpo de Emma, e a loira logo notou a diferença. Não tinha mais aquela frieza de antes, pelo contrário, tinha muito carinho implícito naqueles gestos. E ela que passou tanto tendo sonhando por aquele momento, percebeu que a realidade superava todas as suas expectativas. E Emma tinha cada vez mais certeza de que era isso que ela queria para sua vida inteira.

– Me faça sua Emma. – disse Regina com sua voz que não conseguia mais esconder o quanto estava excitada. – Vai ser como uma primeira vez.

Emma estremecera ao escutar a tonalidade rouca da voz de Regina, e por puro instinto passou suas mãos por entre os cabelos negros da morena e a puxou para beijá-la com a volúpia que o momento pedia. Elas não souberam ao certo por quanto tempo ficaram assim, apenas com os corpos nus colados um no outro e trocando beijos cada vez mais calientes. Elas apenas sabiam que essa era a melhor sensação do mundo. Se Emma pudesse nunca mais desgrudava de Regina.

Sem interromper o contato que existia entre as duas, Emma puxou a outra mulher para a cama. Não houve protestos como na maioria das vezes, onde Regina queria ter o controle da situação. A morena começava verdadeiramente a se entregar a todo desejo que sentia pela loira, sem precisar se esconder atrás de uma máscara indiferente que era cada vez mais difícil de esconder.

Em um desses beijos, a morena não conseguiu mais esconder toda a sua excitação e soltou um gemido entre os lábios de Emma, que mexeu com todos os sentidos da loira. Definitivamente aquele era o melhor som do mundo, e logo os reflexos puderam ser sentidos quando a loira sentiu seu sexo pulsando e querendo Regina. Suas mãos foram descendo pelo corpo da morena e deixando todo seu rastro por lá, fazendo Regina se arrepiar inteira e o que a fez tomar a iniciativa de ir em direção ao clitóris da loira e começar a estimulá-lo fazendo Emma revirar os olhos de tanto prazer que sentiu com o momento.

Os gemidos da mulher de olhos verdes fizeram com que Regina se sentisse bem, talvez como ela nunca tivesse se sentido antes. Ela nunca foi do estilo que se excitasse muito com o prazer alheio, mas com Emma era diferente. Cada demonstração que a outra mulher dava que estava excitada trabalhava como um turbilhão no corpo da morena. Elas se movimentavam com uma sincronia, era como se elas tivessem decorado cada particularidade uma da outra.

Emma passou suas mãos pelo corpo bem torneado da morena, e também aproveitou para descer uma de suas mãos em direção ao sexo da outra. Estocaram-se juntas, sentindo as mesmas sensações tão familiares, mas que naquela noite tinha um significado muito maior. Não demoraram muito para que chegassem ao ápice juntas, e sentissem os orgasmos que mexeram com a sanidade de cada uma. Era como se fosse mágica. Não tinham palavras que descrevessem o turbilhão de emoções que sentiram naquele momento. Era algo único. De forma muito delicada e picante. Tudo na medida certa. Era o que cada uma precisava naquele momento. Demonstrar o amor que sentiam uma pela outra.

* * *

Os corpos suados e um pouco ofegantes descansaram na cama e o silêncio confortável se fez presente naquele quarto de hotel enquanto ambas as mulheres tentavam recuperar suas respirações. Uma das mãos de Emma fez carinho pelo rosto de Regina, o que a fez involuntariamente fechar seus olhos aproveitando um pouco mais da sensação de paz que sentia em seu peito e se aconchegando mais ainda em um dos braços da loira. Os dedos de Emma encostaram-se à pequena cicatriz que a morena tinha em seu lábio superior. Hoje ela estava mais aparente do que nos outros dias, o que fez Emma supor que normalmente o sinal era encoberto por uma camada de maquiagem.

Regina estremeceu assim que sentiu as mãos de Emma tocando na marca que faz parte de sua vida há tantos anos. A loira notou o desconforto nas feições da morena que ficaram um pouco mais endurecidas.

– Te incomoda? – perguntou depositando um pequeno beijo em cima da cicatriz.

– Não. – negou a morena com um meneio de sua cabeça. – São só algumas lembranças que me vem à tona. – respondeu perdida em seus pensamentos.

– Eu posso parar se isso de alguma forma te deixa desconfortável. – afirmou a loira olhando sério em direção a outra mulher. – De nenhuma forma eu quero mexer com algo que não se sinta bem, ou que não queira falar.

– Não para, por favor... – pediu Regina pegando a mão que Emma tinha acabado de retirar de seu lábio superior. – Por mais que me tragam lembranças tristes, sua mão tocando meu lábio me faz bem.

* * *

 _Regina tinha apenas quatro anos de idade quando sua família foi passar férias numa fazenda em Southwest Harbor, que ficava no estado do Maine e onde Henry havia acabado de adquirir propriedade. Era a primeira vez que a morena viajava para tão longe e a viagem foi regada a perguntas da menina, que curiosamente queria saber sobre tudo. A jovem menina amou de cara aquela fazenda, principalmente pelos cavalos que tinham nos estábulos._

 _Cora odiava tanto aquele lugar que tentou de tudo para demover Henry da ideia de comprar aquela espelunca, que era como ela se referia ao local. Já não bastava a propriedade ficar numa cidade do interior, ainda era afastada do pequeno comércio local. Não tinha nada que lhe agradava lá._

 _Viajar para lá era quase uma forma de tortura. E seu marido sempre gostava de inventar viagem para algum lugar pitoresco. Cora algumas vezes agradecia ter engravidado de Regina, assim ela podia justificar que o melhor era não viajarem para muito longe por causa do bem estar da menina, que ainda era muito pequena. Mas, agora com quatro anos a desculpa dessa vez não funcionou muito bem. E Regina tendo gostado do local era pior ainda. Conhecendo seu marido do jeito que conhecia ela tinha certeza de que agora todo ano ele ira querer visitar Southwest Harbor._

 _Ele e Regina saíram para explorar toda a fazenda, enquanto Cora ficou emburrada dentro da casa, contando os dias para que essa tormenta chamada viagem terminasse. Quando estava para anoitecer eles entraram na propriedade com enormes sorrisos em seus rostos. Regina tinha suas roupas todas imundas, bem diferente do modo com que Cora a vestia. O que as pessoas iriam dizer se a vissem andando deste jeito._

 _– Mamãe... – disse a menina animada. – A gente viu patinhos perto do lago. A mamãe dos patinhos e seus filhotinhos._

 _– Henry, eu não acredito que você deixou Regina se sujar dessa maneira. – comentou rispidamente não dando atenção a filha que queria contar sua aventura para a mãe._

 _– Cora meu amor, Regina ainda é criança. – tentou dialogar com a esposa. – Ela está em idade para isso. Nossa filha ainda não é adulta e nem quero que ela tenha responsabilidades para isso enquanto ela apenas tem que preocupar com os estudos e brincar._

 _– Henry, você não entende que quem sempre escuta as coisas são as mães. – respirou fundo para não responder o marido grosseiramente. – Se a sua filha anda pelos lugares suja e imunda, é a mãe que não soube arrumar._

 _– Mas, estamos em nossa fazenda. Ninguém nos verá aqui por dias. – argumentou o homem._

 _– Você fala isso, e para a nossa filha andar como uma filha de empregada quando voltarmos para New York vai demorar pouco. Você até colocou um lenço na cabeça da menina. – virou-se em direção a filha que estava acuada. – Regina, eu quero que tire esse lenço ridículo da cabeça. Parece que é alguém da criadagem. – terminou de dizer puxando o pequeno lenço dos cabelos da filha, que deixou cair uma lágrima. – Nem ouse chorar igual uma mulher fraca. Suba para tomar um banho e quando você estiver mais apresentável nós teremos uma conversa._

 _A menina cabisbaixa subiu para o quarto e Henry tentou fazer que a mulher tratasse a filha com mais carinho. E ela lhe respondeu._

 _– Eu tenho que ensinar minha filha a lidar nesse mundo injusto. E fora dessa redoma que você chama de lar, ninguém vai tratá-la como uma pessoa especial como você tanto fala para ela antes de dormir._

 _Regina que estava agachada perto da escada, ao escutar tudo o que mãe dissera a seu pai, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e foi em direção ao banheiro._

* * *

 _Num desses dias ensolarados na fazenda, Henry inventou que tinha que começar a ensinar Regina a cavalgar. Que ele queria ensinar tudo o que soubesse para a filha. E como ele amava andar a cavalo em seus tempos vagos, que ele ficaria muito feliz se fosse ele que lhe ensinasse._

 _Levantaram-se bem cedo e foram em direção aos estábulos. Henry deixou que Regina tivesse contato com todos os cavalos, e aquele que a menina se identificasse mais seria o cavalo da filha. Ele ainda não havia comentado nada com a filha, pois ele queria que fosse surpresa. A garotinha estava tão animada para finalmente aprender a andar de cavalo que ficava saltitando aonde ia. Logo Henry notou que a menina ficara encantada pela égua que tinha os pêlos tão negros como a noite._

 _– Você gostou dela? – questionou para a filha._

 _– Sim. – a menina assentiu animada. – Gostei muito._

 _– Então ela é sua. – disse o homem sorrindo._

 _– Jura? – perguntou dando pequenos saltinhos. – Jura que ela é minha?_

 _– Ela é sua. E agora que tal dar um nome para ela?_

 _– Eu quero... – a menina parou por alguns minutos para decidir. – Eu quero que ela se chame Rocinante, igual o cavalo da história que você me contou ao dormir ontem._

 _– Ah... – comentou o homem sorrindo. – Você que sua égua tenha o mesmo nome do cavalo de Dom Quixote?_

 _– Sim. – respondeu sorrindo. – Eu gostei muito da história. Eu quero andar correndo com Rocinante por aí igual o Dom. Quixote._

 _– Sim minha filha. Vem cá abraçar o papai. – chamou a filha e eles se abraçaram. Henry pensou consigo mesmo que ele faria o máximo dele para ver sua filha feliz._

 _Eles ficaram algum tempo nos estábulos cuidando de todos os animais. Desde a parte da escovação, até a alimentação. Henry queria que a filha tivesse todo esse contato com os cavalos, assim como seu pai havia lhe ensinado tantos anos atrás. Regina ficou encantada ao ver a forma como Rocinante comeu inteira a maçã vermelha e suculenta que ela ofereceu às sua égua. Como ela gostava de cavalos. Ela se sentia tão bem estando ao redor deles. Era algo que ela queria fazer para sempre._

 _– Regina, eu quero que me ajude a selar um dos cavalos. Vou te levar para dar um passeio. – anunciou o senhor arrancando um sorriso sincero da filha._

 _– E quando eu vou poder andar sozinha? – questionou fazendo biquinho. Regina como sempre querendo ser independente._

 _– Só quando aprender a andar. Agora não é seguro. Se você tiver tanto empenho igual está mostrando ao me ajudar a cuidar deles creio que em pouco tempo você poderá andar por toda essa fazenda. – finalizou._

 _– Jura? – questionou animada e ao ver o pai fazendo que sim com a cabeça ela comentou. – Quero que seja logo._

 _Quando Henry e Regina prendiam a sela no corpo do animal, uma pequena fivela roçou o lábio superior de Regina, consequentemente fazendo um pequeno corte no local, que começava a sangrar intensamente._

 _– Papai... – a menina disse chorosa. – Está doendo. – ao passar suas mãos em cima de seu lábio e ver o sangue em suas pequenas mãozinhas a menina se desesperou. – É sangue. Tem sangue aqui papai._

 _Imediatamente Henry correu em direção à filha, que já estava pálida por ter visto o sangue que saía com volúpia do machucado, mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno. Com a filha em seu colo, ele tentou acalmá-la quando ele percebeu que Regina ficava nervosa ao ver sangue. Ele tentaria fazer de tudo para distrair Regina da ferida que sangrava._

 _– Fique calma meu bebê. Está tudo bem. – disse embalando a garotinha que já estava meio amolecida em seu colo._

 _– Papai... – bocejou logo em seguida. – Eu estou cansada. – falou já amuada no colo do pai._

 _Com a filha em seus braços, Henry foi correndo em direção à casa da fazenda, e Cora ao ver Henry entrando com Regina sangrando deu um grito assustando a menina que ele havia acabado de acalmar._

 _– Você deformou a garota Henry. – disse com ferocidade. – Ela vai ficar com uma cicatriz horrorosa para sempre, e é por sua causa._

 _– Cora, por favor... Vamos deixar para conversar sobre isso depois. – quis encerrar a conversa, porque a menina tinha recomeçado a choramingar em seus braços. – Vamos agora cuidar do corte de Regina, para que eu possa levá-la ao hospital. Provavelmente ela precisará levar alguns pontos._

 _– Não adianta mais Henry. – comentou rancorosa. – Você deixou a minha filha deformada para sempre. Ninguém nunca vai se interessar por ela, por causa da cicatriz horrível que ela carregará nos lábios. E logo nos lábios Henry? – questionou inconformada. – Você sabe o que vão pensar? – nem deixou que o marido respondesse a pergunta que havia acabado de fazer. – Vão pensar que nossa filha teve lábios leporinos. Porque a cicatriz dela ficará igual uma dessas operações que fazem com crianças que nascem dessa forma._

* * *

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Regina, e Emma secou uma por uma, por fim depositando um singelo beijo sobre a cicatriz da morena. E ela viu que aquele era o momento de contar para Emma. De certa forma Regina sabia que a loira não se importaria pelo fato dela ter uma cicatriz e que nem a julgaria por isso.

– Algum problema? – Emma questionou preocupada.

– São só algumas lembranças. – foi o que respondeu.

– Às vezes algumas lembranças dolorosas ficam menos difíceis de lidar quando se compartilha com alguém. – confessou Emma. – Esse é o nosso segredo. – sussurrou em direção à morena.

– É só que... – tentou começar, mas ela nunca sabia como por seus sentimentos em palavras. Ao invés disso, ela preferia ficar longe de outras pessoas, mas com Emma era diferente. Regina sentia que ela despertava seu melhor lado. – Durante toda a minha vida minha mãe me fez acreditar que a minha cicatriz era um sinônimo de vergonha. Durante todos esses anos eu gastei tanto com corretivos e bases para esconder a imperfeição do meu rosto. Que era assim que minha mãe me fazia acreditar. Que eu era imperfeita e indigna de ter qualquer coisa por causa da cicatriz. Que essa marca não era algo que uma mocinha deveria se orgulhar.

– Você é perfeita do jeito que você é. – declarou Emma. – Com suas qualidades, com os seus defeitos, com a sua cicatriz. Isso tudo faz parte de um todo que é você, e eu me recuso a abrir mão de qualquer característica sua.

– Agora que eu te conheci eu não sei no que acreditar. Para você minha cicatriz é como se fosse uma característica minha. Uma parte minha que eu apaguei por tanto tempo. – suspirou ao chegar nessa conclusão.

– Escolhe acreditar em mim. – pediu Emma olhando nos profundos olhos castanhos de Regina.

– Eu quero muito acreditar em você. – confessou olhando para Emma. – Eu tenho medo. – disse tristemente.

– De que? Pode confiar em mim. – fez carinho nos cabelos negros da morena.

– De fugir. Eu sempre faço isso quando começo a me envolver demais. – respondeu cabisbaixa.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Se você fugir, eu irei te encontrar aonde quer que você vá se esconder.

– Hoje foi um dia de emoções para mim. Eu encontrei uma antiga amiga que eu tinha perdido por tentar ser uma cópia da minha mãe. E hoje eu nem pensei na cicatriz. Pela primeira vez eu não passei maquiagem para cobri-la. E você ao passar suas mãos tão delicadas sobre ela me fez sentir tão bem, que pela primeira vez eu não a enxerguei como uma deformação e apenas como uma característica minha.

Ao final da conversa, ambas as mulheres que já se encontravam sonolentas dormiram aconchegadas uma a outra, com o calor corporal que tanto que faziam bem.


	18. Emma, como você conseguiu meu número?

Ela tivera uma das melhores noites de sono de toda a sua vida. E não era exagero por parte da loira, pois ela podia notar isso apenas na leveza que sentia em seu corpo, e olha que ela ainda nem havia despertado direito. A sonolência típica que ela sentia pela manhã misturava-se com um sorriso bobo que não abandonava o seu rosto em momento nenhum. Optou por continuar com os seus olhos fechados, de modo que podia usufruir da sensação de paz que lhe invadia o peito.

Era o efeito arrebatador chamado Regina, que era como Emma sempre gostava de se referir à morena. Seu jeito misterioso enchia Emma de uma curiosidade de desvendar cada segredo daquela mulher. A tonalidade rouca da voz da morena era como uma espécie de música aos seus ouvidos. Às vezes Emma se pegava recordando da primeira vez que Regina e a forma sexy e controladora como ela disse seu nome para a loira. Ela tinha uma típica pose de rainha, assim como o seu nome de origem latina denominava.

Emma sempre foi uma criança muito curiosa, o que sempre lhe rendia muitas travessuras em sua infância. Mas, algo dessa época ficou muito forte nela, que era a sede que ela tinha de encontrar respostas para todas as suas dúvidas. E ela sempre se questionava muitas vezes dos propósitos de algumas coisas acontecerem de certa forma em sua vida. Ela apesar de ter uma aparência extrovertida escondia certa timidez através de seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Só quem a olhava atentamente via a fagulha tímida que ficava bem escondida dentro de si. Mas, ela passou por cima de qualquer bloqueio que ela pudesse ter para lutar por Regina. O caminho não tinha sido fácil, mas não seria por qualquer dificuldade que ela desistiria. Ela sentia uma conexão muito forte com a morena.

Regina mesmo estando presente há pouco tempo em sua vida fora responsável pelos seus momentos mais felizes, mesmo que a outra mulher não tivesse consciência da importância que ela tinha em sua vida. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão bem num dia que era posterior ao seu aniversário. Ainda era complicado pensar sobre isso, porque apesar de tudo envolviam lembranças dolorosas para a loira. Mas, as lembranças tristes dos aniversários que havia passado solitária foram substituídas por lembranças dela e de Regina.

Geralmente nos dias posteriores ao seu aniversário, Emma ainda ficava meio introspectiva e querendo se afastar de tudo quanto é contato com outras pessoas. Tanto que na agência de prostituição para a qual trabalhava ela reservava essas datas específicas como férias, tudo isso para evitar ver alguém. Pois, ela precisava de um tempo só dela para se recuperar de todos os pensamentos que rodeavam sua cabeça nesses dias. Era apenas uma das etapas de sua tristeza que ia se dissipando dia após dia, até que ela podia sentir que tinha se recuperado de sua depressão de aniversários.

Mas, ela tinha Regina. Com sua morena havia sido diferente. Ela escolheu compartilhar seu aniversário com ela, ao invés de remoer sua tristeza sozinha. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentia bem consigo mesma. Naquele momento ela teve certeza que reencontrou o seu caminho na vida. Era como se ela tivesse passado vários anos perdida em um labirinto, sempre rumando pelos caminhos errados e ao se encontrar com Regina ela desvendara o sentido de tudo, e o labirinto deixou de ser tão tortuoso assim. Ela pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e as palavras de Regina ecoavam em sua cabeça. Elas passaram um tempo maravilhoso juntas, e Emma sentiu que fazia o certo observando com tanto carinho Regina conversando e se abrindo com ela, culminando com elas tendo um verdadeiro diálogo pela primeira vez em todos esses encontros.

Mas, esse sorriso logo sumiu de seu rosto, pois ao se movimentar para dar uma espreguiçada, logo notou que o lado que estava ocupado na cama agora se encontrava vazio. Mais uma vez Regina saíra na surdina e a deixara sozinha. Emma bufou enquanto pensava na situação que se encontrava. Cada vez que ela conseguia dar um passo em relação ao seu relacionamento com Regina, parecia que logo em seguida a morena retrocedia dois. Era quase como se fosse um ciclo vicioso ou um daqueles dias recorrentes que ela tanto via nos filmes de ficção. Se bem que Emma não saberia de fato explicar o que as duas tinham.

Existia amor e isso era incontestável depois das declarações recíprocas trocadas na noite anterior. Ela só queria entender um pouco das inquietações de Regina, pois quem sabe assim poderia ajudá-la com suas dúvidas. Aquela sensação de paz que sentia em seu peito fora substituída pela mesma apreensão de sempre. Ela nunca poderia imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Regina para que ela ficasse daquele jeito tão arredio, mas ela imaginava que fosse algo sério e ali naquele momento de reflexão Emma fez mais um juramento a si mesma. Ela tiraria toda a angústia do peito da morena. Devolveria a felicidade que um dia ela tinha perdido. Ela não fazia ideia de como faria aquilo. Mas, iria tentar por Regina. Pela morena ela iria até ao fim do mundo. Levantou-se e foi em direção à mesinha que tinha perto da porta daquele quarto, com a expectativa alta, pensando que pelo menos ela poderia ter levado a rosa embora para casa, mas a pequena flor ainda estava lá, um pouco torta na mesinha, numa posição diferente que Emma havia deixado. Ela pegou a pequena rosa em suas mãos e cheirou para apreciar o doce aroma.

– Teimosa. – disse enquanto sorria para si mesma pensando que nem tudo estava perdido.

Foi quando seus olhos deixaram de admirar a flor e focaram num pequeno bilhete, com o papel dobrado de forma meticulosa, bem no estilo Regina de ser.

A letra sempre bem articulada era de Regina. Isso Emma reconheceria mesmo de longe, pois a letra de Regina era daquele tipo que expressava sua personalidade forte. Porém aqueles traçados que geralmente eram tão seguros de si estavam trêmulos, de um jeito bem diferente do que Emma costumava receber os ocasionais bilhetes da morena. Se a loira fechasse seus olhos ela ainda podia se recordar da caligrafia perfeita de Regina, juntamente com os seus lábios bem delineados com batons de cores escuras que eram impressos na carta e para finalizar o clima sedutor que sempre impregnavam aqueles bilhetes, o perfume tão característico da morena era borrifado no pequeno pedaço de papel. E no bilhete que ela havia deixado em cima da mesinha demonstrava uma escrita nervosa, Emma diria até que um pouco afobada, o que não era comum em Regina. Então começara a ler avidamente as palavras deixadas por Regina.

 _ **Emma querida...**_

 _ **Eu realmente não faço ideia do que eu possa escrever para você. Eu já não sei quantas vezes eu já comecei esse mesmo bilhete e desisti de continuar por não saber como desvendar meu coração. São tantas coisas que eu tenho para lhe falar, mas eu tenho aquela velha impressão que as palavras fogem de minha mente.**_

 _ **Eu passei tantos anos perdida em algum lugar dentro de meu coração e me privando de vários sentimentos que me pudessem fazer sofrer. Mas, acabei não percebendo, ou não me fazendo enxergar que eu era a pessoa que mais sofria com a minha solidão. Mas, aí entrou em meu caminho uma loira que me fez repensar vários conceitos em minha vida.**_

 _ **Por mais que eu passasse a pensar muito mais sobre mim e pelos sentimentos que sinto por você, ao mesmo tempo me sentia sufocada pela dúvida de não ter certeza sobre nada. E eu sempre fui muito racional, ou fui moldada para ter esse comportamento, já não sei mais como me expressar. Mas, posso dizer uma coisa. Você me mudou Emma Swan e me fez encontrar o meu melhor lado que vagava perdido por aí e vou tentar não te decepcionar, mesmo o meu histórico não sendo dos melhores.**_

 _ **Mas, tem uma coisa que eu me pergunto todos os dias. Por quê? Porque você luta tanto por mim?**_

 _ **Eu sempre penso sobre isso. E eu realmente não sei o que eu fiz para merecer você. Eu acabei sendo endurecida pela vida e por causa disso eu acabei tantas vezes te tratando mal... E você nunca desistia de mim apesar de tudo. Quero que saiba que sentia um aperto em meu peito a cada vez que te destratei, e eu só fazia isso para me convencer que não estava me entregando a um novo amor. Eu me sinto mal pela forma que te tratei anteriormente, e logo você que sempre se preocupava comigo de uma forma tão genuína. Eu apenas preciso de um tempo para pensar e espero que compreenda isso.**_

 _ **Emma, eu sinto tanto medo. Medo de te amar e ser amada. Receio de me entregar a tudo que se mostra novo para mim. É que eu tenho medo de me entregar novamente e algo dar errado. Eu não sei se suportaria te perder, pois eu sempre acabo levando a destruição por onde quer que eu ande. Eu não me afastei por sua causa, e sim por mim. Eu não sei amar muito bem. Será que você poderia me ensinar a amar? E se não for pedir muito, não desiste de mim.**_

 _ **Regina Mills**_

Podia ser completamente louco esse lance de amar uma pessoa, mas era a melhor coisa do mundo. Emma jurava que podia sentir todos os sentimentos que a morena vivenciara ao escrever a carta. Eram como se fosse mais do que palavras traçadas num pequeno pedaço de papel. Tratava-se de sentimentos, que a outra mulher tentou negar a vivê-los. Então ela conseguia notar a dualidade de sentimentos presente por todo o bilhete. O amor, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo se fazia presente. Emma mostraria a Regina que ela não tinha nada a temer se reconhecer apaixonada.

– Então a morena misteriosa tem um sobrenome. – disse em voz alta. – Mills. Lindo sobrenome e combina muito com Regina.

* * *

Descera do carro e observou o nascer do sol e apesar dela não admitir para si mesma, os raios solares pareciam mais brilhantes do que normalmente eram. Ou será tudo isso causado por seus sentimentos por Emma? A morena havia se esquecido quão era boa a sensação de se sentir apaixonada. Era como se entrasse em outra dimensão. Regina fechou seus olhos aproveitando a brisa fria de New York naquela manhã entrando em contato com seu rosto.

Regina chegou trêmula em sua casa. Estava assim desde que acordara sentindo os braços de Emma ao redor do seu. Ela parou em sua sala de estar tentando normalizar sua respiração descompassada. Seu coração no momento parecia um turbilhão de sentimentos. E a morena para ser sincera nem soube como conseguira fazer o caminho para sua casa estando naquele estado. Só o pensamento de acontecer alguma coisa num percurso aparentemente inocente lhe dava náuseas.

Arrepiara-se imediatamente e passou suas mãos com força pelos braços a fim de acalmar seus pêlos do braço eriçados. Não. Ela não queria pensar sobre isso. Não naquele momento. Não depois de tudo o que havia passado com Emma. Ela fechou seus olhos de forma a dissipar seus pensamentos antes que ele tomasse um rumo que ela não gostava de pensar. Estava num momento tão conturbado pelas dúvidas em sua vida, que não havia a necessidade de acrescentar mais um problema a equação.

Ela só não queria mais uma vez ter saído às escondidas. Desejava ter mais coragem para enfrentar todos os seus medos e temores, ainda mais depois noite e de toda intimidade que ela e Emma compartilharam. Não era mais uma coisa carnal, pelo contrário, parecia ser algo de alma. Como se sua metade tivesse passado a vida toda a procura de algo, e tivesse encontrado no momento que conheceu Emma. Todo o seu envolvimento com a outra mulher não era uma simples aventura, e era isso que mais enchia o seu peito de apreensão.

Ela sentiu a necessidade de escrever aquele bilhete para Emma, apesar de sua vontade constante de fugir de tudo aquilo que não podia explicar. Era um pouco de sua natureza se afastar de contatos pessoais. Mas, Emma tornava tudo diferente. Ela sentia aquela necessidade de procurar calor e alento nos braços acolhedores de Emma. Regina quase não se reconhecia escrevendo aquele bilhete. Nunca havia sido boa em expressar sentimentos, mas as palavras do bilhete que deixou para Emma fluíram de uma forma que ela nunca imaginava. Seu coração acelerava, suas mãos suavam frio e sua letra parecia tão irreconhecível, mas tinham um toque mais humano. Apesar de tudo ela gostava dessa sensação de não ficar tão escrava de sua razão. Isso a fazia se sentir mais viva. Essa nova sensação era extasiante. Uma sensibilidade até então desconhecida passou a brotar em seu coração.

Pegou seu telefone e discou o número de seu escritório.

– Senhorita Preston. – disse Regina assim que sua secretária aceitou sua chamada. – Preciso que cancele novamente os meus compromissos do dia.

– Senhorita Mills, os compromissos de hoje já foram cancelados. – falou a secretária hesitante como se quisesse comentar de mais alguma coisa. – Está tudo bem com a senhorita?

"Era só o que me faltava." Foi o que Regina pensou. Sua secretária fofoqueira querendo arranjar motivos para fofocar pela empresa.

– Se eu estou ou não bem isso não é da sua conta senhorita Preston. Eu te pago para preencher papelada e resolver qualquer assunto referente à empresa e não minha vida pessoal. Estamos entendidas? – questionou seriamente. – Que esse incidente não volte a acontecer. –desligou a ligação sem ao menos esperar a resposta da secretária.

Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou pensando em Emma até que fora vencida pelo cansaço e caiu no sono.

* * *

Apesar de não admitir para si mesma Emma não começara sua vida de prostituição apenas pelo dinheiro. Claro que o dinheiro foi uma de suas principais motivações quando aceitou a proposta da agência de prostituição, pois quando se viu sem dinheiro até para pagar o aluguel de seu pequeno apartamento sentiu um desespero apoderar de seu corpo, pensando a todo o momento que não podia voltar para Boston.

Além do dinheiro bom que recebia com os programas, tinha algo parecido com sadomasoquismo envolvido. Ela queria se punir a cada programa por não ter sido a filha que seus pais queriam. Ela sabia que não era culpa sua por ser lésbica, mas muitas vezes ela desejou não sentir atração por mulheres.

Hoje em dia ela não se lamentava mais por aquilo. Afinal, se não tivesse entrado nessa vida de profissional do sexo ela nunca teria conhecido Regina, e hoje em dia era difícil encontrar algum sentido em tudo sem que a morena tivesse envolvida. Mas, ela decidiu ali que queria mudar e retomar a vida que tinha antes de se prostituir. Iria arranjar um emprego, e quem sabe voltar a estudar. Seu sonho de ser advogada continuava forte, e essa aspiração sempre a acompanhava, por mais que ela enterrasse bem fundo em seu coração. Seu sonho de advogar ainda estava lá adormecido em algum lugar e só precisava de um incentivo.

Como precisava conversar com alguém, só conseguiu pensar na sua lobinha preferida e ao ver que Ruby estava online ligou para a amiga que logo tratou de atender a chamada.

– Olá minha lobinha preferida. – disse Emma com um sorriso gigante enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.

– O que aconteceu com você? E o que fizeram com a minha amiga? – questionou Ruby divertida dando risada da amiga. – Porque ontem você estava toda deprimida pelos cantos e hoje parece que ganhou na lotaria.

– Lobinha, é como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria. – esboçou um sorriso, mas desta vez um mais romântico.

– Desembucha o que aconteceu entre você e Regina? – perguntou dando pequenos pulinhos em sua cadeira. Ruby quando se empolgava voltava a ser uma criança.

– Por que você acha que tem algo haver com Regina? – indagou Emma revirando os olhos de brincadeira.

– Porque Regina está envolvida em todos os seus assuntos ultimamente. Ainda tem mais Emma Swan. – comentou Ruby. – Sua felicidade depende dela. Se você está triste é porque Regina não te procurou, e se está feliz foi porque Regina marcou mais programas. Estou certa não é? Agora desembucha que eu preciso saber de tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

– A noite de ontem foi diferente em todos os sentidos... – suspirou Emma ao se recordar de tudo.

– Como assim noite de ontem Swan? – soltou a frase gritando logo em seguida. – Não me diga que minha loirinha quebrou a tradição de aniversários solitários para passar com a amada. Tão romântico.

– Não surta Ruby Lucas. Se sua avó percebe que você está matando hora de serviço para fofocar comigo via skype ela não irá gostar nadinha. E depois você vai reclamar uma semana inteira comigo sobre como sua avó está pegando no seu pé.

– Mas, é impossível não surtar com o casal 20. – os olhos castanhos de Ruby chegavam a brilhar de tão empolgada que estava.

– Casal 20 Ruby? – indaga Emma rindo. – Meu Deus, isso é tão anos 80. Amava tanto quando a gente assistia ao seriado escondidas.

– Eu imagino você e Regina igual ao casal da série. – comenta Ruby fazendo um coração em sua mão para a amiga.

–Bem, pelo menos eu e Regina não combatemos ao crime. Ainda. – finalizou rindo.

– Mas, voltando ao assunto. – retomou a conversa. – Me explica como essa noite que foi diferente em todos os aspectos?

– Ontem eu segui o seu conselho e fui sair para espairecer. E na volta, eu passei por uma padaria... – fora interrompida pela amiga.

– Emma. Foco. Comenta as partes mais importantes. Afinal daqui a pouco minha avó aparece por aqui de fato e acaba com a festa.

– A padaria é algo importante. Nessa padaria eu vi um cupcake e você sabe desse significado para mim. – comenda suspirando. – Quando decidi comprá-lo eu descubro que tinha esquecido a carteira em casa, mas a moça que trabalha lá não cobrou nada de mim pelo bolinho. E acabei fazendo algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Acendi uma velinha em cima e fiz um pedido. E ele se realizou, pois Regina ligou para mim logo em seguida.

– Ah Meu Deus. Emma, isso parece tanto história de filme. – fala Ruby. – Por isso que vocês duas são meu casal 20.

– Depois disso foi tudo tão maravilhoso. Nós conversamos tanto. Regina disse que me ama. E eu reafirmei o que sempre senti por ela.

– Alguém precisa escrever o roteiro dessa história. – Ruby quase chorava de emoção, e passava suas mãos pelos seus olhos que começavam a lacrimejar.

– E eu queria falar com você, pois eu tomei a decisão de não fazer mais programas. Pretendo conversar logo sobre isso tudo com ela. Será que ela vai me entender? – perguntou preocupada, porque apesar de tudo as dúvidas ainda existiam.

– Emma, faça o que seu coração mandar. E você será feliz nessa escolha, porque acima de tudo você estará tomando uma decisão usando o sentimento mais lindo do mundo que é o amor. Amiga, agora eu preciso voltar ao trabalho e desejo muita sorte em tudo. Linda, eu quero mais detalhes depois. Beijos. – e logo a lobinha ficou off e Emma esboçava um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto.

* * *

 _– Emma... – sua voz rouca chamava por Emma._

 _Regina estava andando por uma floresta com caminhos tortuosos e a neblina não ajudava em nada para fazê-la enxergar o caminho. Ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Precisava encontrar Emma e ela tinha certeza de ter visto rastros da loira caminhando naquela floresta._

 _Regina paralisou no meio de uma clareira. Nenhum som podia ser escutado a não ser dos animais da noite que ali estavam. Um pouco mais a frente existia uma bifurcação e ela ficou indecisa sobre qual caminho ela deveria escolher. Aquilo era mais que uma escolha, afinal Regina sentiu-se dessa forma a vida inteira, sempre dividida entre duas possibilidades. Entregava-se ao amor ou acreditava nas palavras amargas de sua mãe._

 _– Emma? Cadê você? – questionou a morena quase seguindo pelo caminho da esquerda, pois teve impressão de ter visto os sedosos cabelos loiros de Emma._

 _Parecia que quando mais perto chegava da loira, mais longe ela ficava. Ela não gostava dessa sensação, pois isso a fazia remeter sua infância onde ela sempre tentava o amor de sua mãe e apenas recebia o desprezo dela como afeto._

 _Um grito ecoou na escuridão. O coração da morena acelerou na hora. Era o grito de Emma. E nele continha tanto desespero, que ela largou a letargia com que andava pela floresta e desatou a correr atrás do grito, e com a sensação que conseguiria chegar perto da mulher que amava._

 _Deparou-se com Emma afundando numa espécie de areia movediça. Tentou com suas mãos puxar a loira de volta a superfície, mas ela a repeliu com horror, como se Regina fosse um monstro parado a sua frente._

 _– Regina, sai daqui. – disse a loira com ódio. – Você tinha razão quando falou que levava destruição aonde ia. Olhe para mim agora. – os olhos verdes que antes brilhavam, estavam ofuscados pelo ódio e indiferentes, assim como os seus olhos foram um dia._

 _Regina que transformara Emma numa pessoa fria como aquela. A destruição parecia fazer parte de seu gene e a mulher tão viva de antes, hoje era consumida pelas trevas._

 _– Emma... – grita Regina. – Por favor, aceite minha ajuda._

 _– Sua ajuda não é mais útil agora. Você deixou meu coração tão podre como o seu é._

 _– Emma... Eu não tive a intenção de fazer nada com você._

 _– Bem querida. – disse ironicamente. – De boas intenções o inferno está cheio e é lá que eu vou te encontrar._

 _Mesmo contra a vontade da loira, Regina segurou as mãos gélidas de Emma, mas não tinha mais jeito e logo a areia encobriu o que um dia fora o corpo de Emma._

 _– Emma! – gritou Regina em agonia._

Acordara sobressaltada e empapada de suor, e com o choro preso em sua garganta. Passou as mãos em seu lençol dando graças a Deus por aquilo ter sido um pesadelo. As batidas de seu coração estavam descompassadas e até o ato de respirar parecia difícil naquele momento. E por mais que ela tenha tentado conter as lágrimas que insistiam cair, logo ela se viu num soluço sem fim. As palavras que Emma tinha lhe falado naquele pesadelo ecoavam em sua cabeça.

 _"Você deixou meu coração tão podre como o seu é."_

O que tinha acontecido com ela de uns tempos para cá?

As imagens de seu pesadelo não saíam de sua cabeça, principalmente a parte de Emma morrendo que a deixou extremamente abalada. Ela não queria mais uma vez ter que perder alguém. Ela já havia perdido muitas pessoas. E ela não queria passar por tudo novamente.

Seu telefone a dispersara de seus pensamentos e sem ao menos olhar para o visor do celular ela atendeu ao telefone.

– Regina Mills. – disse tentando parar de fungar.

– Regina, você está chorando? – questionou Cora com sua voz fria de sempre. – Quero saber por que você atendeu chorando o telefone que você usa para a empresa pela qual você é responsável? O que os investidores vão pensar? Qual imagem eles terão da empresa quando a presidente dela atende uma ligação chorando? Você sabe como o mundo dos negócios é duro para quem é mulher. Não se pode demonstrar uma fraqueza perante eles, senão eles puxam o seu tapete e você desperdiça uma credibilidade de anos.

– Cora, por favor, eu não estou com paciência para os seus discursos agora. – disse rispidamente. Ela não merecia depois de tudo receber uma ligação de Cora, que sempre reforçava em todos os diálogos que tinham os seus pontos fracos. Ela não precisava disso hoje. Ela precisava de uma mãe que claramente não existia.

– Regina, você está sendo fraca chorando desse jeito. Trate de engolir esse choro e se prepare para trabalhar.

– Eu me dei o dia de folga. – respondeu ignorando a mãe. – Desembucha logo o que quer dizer.

– Desde o seu aniversário que eu não tenho notícias de você.

– Como se importasse com uma coisa que não fosse você apenas. Para que jantar beneficente vai me convidar dessa vez? – questionou ironicamente.

– O advogado da empresa veio comentar comigo que anda faltando os últimos dias de trabalho. – falou a mulher. – O que está acontecendo Regina?

– Eu resolvi me dar alguns dias de folga. Não tenho férias de verdade há anos. – finalizou a morena sem querer papo.

– E não é para ter férias mesmo. Ou você acha que tendo férias você vai conseguir ser a mulher mais rica dos EUA? – indagou Cora começando a perder a paciência. – Acha que eu não ia saber sobre você. – riu. – Eu sei de todos os seus passos.

– Então já que sabe de todos os meus passos, por que insiste tanto em ligar para encher meu saco? – disse isso e desligou o celular na cara da mãe.

O aparelho mais uma vez começou a tocar, e Regina apenas apertou para atender a ligação.

– Cora eu não estou a fim de te aturar... – antes que pudesse concluir a frase fora interrompida por Emma.

– Regina, sou eu. Emma Swan.

– Emma, como você conseguiu meu número? – questionou Regina.


	19. O fim de um ciclo

– Emma, como você conseguiu meu número? – questionou Regina.

Regina assustou-se ao ouvir a penetrante voz de Emma no outro lado da linha. Aquele timbre de voz tão envolvente conseguia mexer com todas as suas estruturas. Ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento. Sempre reagia assim quando não tinha controle sobre o seu futuro, e ponderou sobre o que faria a seguir, pois se sentiu perdendo todo o controle da situação. De todas as ligações que ambas as mulheres trocaram, todas elas tinham sido feitas pela morena. E de certa forma isso tinha haver com Regina sempre gostar de ditar as regras. Mas, Emma constantemente lhe desafiava e conseguia a proeza de lhe desarmar, o que consequentemente a fazia sentir-se viva novamente. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a si mesma, ela sentia falta dessa sensação lhe correndo livre em suas veias.

A morena quase ficou sem reação ao ver que dessa vez era Emma quem lhe ligava. Por um momento pensou em encerrar a ligação quando percebeu que era a loira lhe ligava, mas quando deu por si já havia respondido a ligação com um questionamento. Fechou os seus olhos como se pudesse vislumbrar a loira falando ao telefone. E como resultado disso, seu coração começou a acelerar ouvindo a voz tão melodiosa que ecoava do outro lado da linha.

Como Emma havia conseguido seu número de telefone? Depois de seu rápido questionamento, lembrou-se percebendo que havia assinado o seu sobrenome no bilhete que havia deixado para a loira ao sair do quarto de hotel naquela manhã. Antes de sair do quarto do hotel deixando Emma dormindo de bruços pegou a pequena rosa vermelha em suas mãos, e ficou durante alguns minutos sentindo a flagrância da flor. Sentiu muita vontade de aceitar o pequeno gesto de carinho de Emma, mas ainda tinha receio disso. Ao assinar seu sobrenome no bilhete era como se inconscientemente tivesse dado mais um passo em relação ao seu relacionamento com a loira que mexia com todos os seus sentimentos.

Sim. Ela de certa forma sentia tão nervosa com essa aproximação que permitia a si mesma, que até um tipo de apreensão tomava conta de seu corpo ao perceber como as coisas estavam indo rápido demais entre as duas. Em pouco mais de um ano sua vida tinha mudado de uma maneira que ela nunca poderia imaginar. Nunca fora muito fã de mudanças, mas agora algumas coisas haviam mudado e ela se via numa constante aventura rumo ao novo.

Sentia-se diferente estando com Emma. Ela não conseguia encontrar palavras que descrevessem todos os seus sentimentos. Todas as vezes que tentava adjetivá-los parecia que faltava algo. Eram como se as palavras fossem incompletas perante aos seus sentimentos. Regina tinha a sensação que a loira sempre conseguia lhe despertar o seu melhor lado. A impressão era de que estava flutuando por entre as nuvens translúcidas que habitavam o céu e que sorrir já não lhe parecia algo tão distante como antes. Tornava-se algo cada vez mais natural. Nada mais importava em sua vida, a não ser o desejo recém adquirido de lutar por sua felicidade. E que de preferência fosse ao lado de Emma Swan. Ela só sabia que cada vez mais sua coragem de seguir o seu coração falava mais alto. Com Emma tudo se tornava mais fácil, e que sua vida adquiria uma tonalidade mais colorida.

– Senhorita Mills, eu tenho os meus próprios métodos secretos. – respondeu Emma dando ênfase no sobrenome da morena e Regina notou pelo jeito que a frase fora dita, que a possibilidade de um belo sorriso estampar os lábios da mulher do outro lado da linha era grande.

Desde quando ela tinha ficado tão boa assim em desvendar outra pessoa? Ela questionava-se, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Só de a morena saber que ela tinha identificado o sorriso de Emma, mesmo estando tão longe uma da outra lhe enchia de uma felicidade que ela não conseguia explicar. Regina sempre teve uma tendência a buscar respostas para os seus questionamentos, e cada vez mais que procurava por essas respostas a morena refletia sobre sua vida. E chegava à conclusão que felicidade acabava sendo uma coisa tão relativa. Passou uma grande parte de sua vida achando que esse sentimento estava relacionado a poder e status social, mas foi só conhecer Emma que sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Tinha passado tantos anos presa numa redoma sem sentimentos, que acreditava que havia se tornado uma pessoa sem coração. Mas, Emma derreteu todo o gelo que existia ao redor dele. Era tão reconfortante o fato de voltar a se importar com alguém que não fosse ela mesma. E sempre que estava com Emma ela sentia-se dessa mesma forma, como se seu coração pulsasse de uma forma diferente. Percebia que se redescobria a cada dia.

– Você é do FBI ou algo assim? – questionou Regina se deixando levar pela conversa leve que Emma lhe proporcionava, ao ponto de quase nem recordar-se que havia acabado de conversar com sua mãe.

– Eu que sou muito boa em conseguir achar pessoas. – a loira convencidamente respondeu dando de ombros, e Regina revirou seus olhos castanhos rindo em seguida. – Se algum dia eu conseguir entrar para o FBI ou para a CIA pode ficar tranquila que você será a primeira a saber disso. Mesmo que eu seja obrigada a manter um segredo assim de todos, eu não conseguiria esconder a verdade de você.

Suas pernas ficaram trêmulas ao escutar isso, e se não estivesse em sua cama ainda, com certeza teria desabado em direção ao chão por causa das palavras confessadas por Emma. Por mais simples que suas palavras aparentavam serem, elas demonstravam muita intensidade, carinho e amor por parte da loira. E que fazia Regina ver que tinha trilhado o caminho certo em sua vida.

– Eu li eu recado assim que acordei... – parou por alguns segundos, e respirou fundo deixando Regina apreensiva para saber o que ela falaria em seguida. – Eu só quero demonstrar para você que o que eu te prometi é verdade. Eu nunca vou desistir de você.

– Eu tenho que confessar que sua ligação me pegou de surpresa. – disse timidamente. – Mas, foi uma boa surpresa. Escutar sua voz sempre me acalma. – essa última parte fora dita quase sussurrando, lembrando-se do pesadelo que tinha tido há pouco tempo atrás. Emma tinha sobre ela um efeito calmante. E mais uma vez ela desnudava-se para Emma. Mas, Regina não se importava de dividir seus medos e fraquezas com a outra mulher.

– Será que eu te vejo hoje à noite? – indagou Emma com curiosidade, e Regina esboçou um sorriso antes de confirmar.

Depois da ligação ser finalizada a morena esparramou-se em sua cama com um sorriso contagiante que nunca abandonava seu rosto.

* * *

Demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar após o telefone. Tudo em relação à Regina lhe lançava em direção a novas experiências e ela gostava dessa sensação. Fazia sentir-se viva novamente. Tinha andado de um lado para o outro em seu quarto antes de telefonar para Regina, ponderando se devia tomar essa atitude ou não. Ela não queria invadir muito o espaço pessoal de Regina, levando em conta que a morena se encontrava insegura e precisava de um tempo para pensar. Mas, logo sua ansiedade havia levado a melhor sobre si e quando se deu conta discava avidamente em seu telefone celular o número que tinha descoberto há pouco tempo.

A resposta positiva de Regina ainda ressoava por seus ouvidos. Apesar do sorriso presente em seus lábios, ela conservava um semblante contemplativo, afinal uma decisão precisava ser tomada. Ela só tinha medo de se muito precipitada em suas escolhas, mas ela já tinha se decidido.

Colocou uma música para tocar e em uma taça de cristal derramou nela o vinho branco seco, o qual degustou enquanto pensava nos rumos de sua vida. Enquanto o líquido descia por sua garganta, Emma refletia sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido em pouco mais de um ano. De todos os encontros que teve com Regina, de cada contato que teve com o corpo da morena, e de todos os momentos especiais que elas passaram juntas. Da declaração de amor que elas trocaram no último encontro. Tudo isso fazia parte de uma nova fase de sua vida.

Para Emma aquela noite seria uma espécie de despedida de sua vida de prostituta e o início de uma nova fase. Pensou muito sobre essa decisão, e chegou à conclusão de que apenas não poderia mais ser cliente de Regina, ainda mais com tantos sentimentos estando envolvidos. Não seria justo com o amor das duas se ela optasse ir por um caminho que parecesse mais fácil. Às vezes a vida era assim. O caminho mais fácil poderia gerar uma falsa sensação de felicidade, mas chegaria o momento de que não seria mais suficiente. Chegava então o momento que decisões precisavam ser tomadas, por mais difíceis que fossem.

Ela nunca pensou que sendo prostituta ela se apaixonaria dessa forma, mas a vida está aí para mostrar como ela pode ser imprevisível. Esse é um dos mistérios o qual mais motivava a existência humana. E é nessa constante procura que se vivenciam as mais belas experiências. Emma teve um pressentimento de que Regina mudaria a sua vida. Ela não sabia ao certo o que mais tinha motivado sua escolha quando começou a ser cliente de Regina, mas com certeza aquele clima de mistério impresso desde o primeiro telefonema que recebeu lhe atraiu para um jogo deveras estimulante. Ela só não imaginou que iria amar Regina. E muito menos desnudar-se novamente para o amor.

Emma havia prometido a si mesma que não se envolveria com mais ninguém. Ela ainda recordava-se quando sua mãe lhe flagrou aos beijos com Lily em seu quarto. Sempre tinha sido muito precavida em relação a todos os seus relacionamentos, mas com Lily um segundo de distração mudou sua vida para sempre. Sua mãe que sempre fora tão dócil e amorosa deixou uma ferocidade tomar conta de suas feições que até então sempre foram delicadas. Mas, o que mais lhe machucou foi Lily, que no primeiro momento de dificuldade a abandonou e deixou com que ela lidasse sozinha com a situação constrangedora. Sua então namorada se recusou a olhar em seus olhos, e saiu pegando todas suas roupas que estavam esparramadas pelo chão e desapareceu através da porta de seu quarto.

A única reação que Emma conseguiu esboçar naquele dia foi puxar o lençol branco da cama de seu quarto para cobrir o seu corpo que até então se encontrava nu. Sua mãe a olhava com uma expressão desapontada que lhe machucou profundamente. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão desamparada como naquele momento.

* * *

 _Nem sempre se pode imaginar qual seria a reação das pessoas em situações extremas... E Emma estava sentindo isso na pele. O mundo literalmente dava voltas. Sua namorada, ou agora ex- namorada, acabava de abandoná-la deixando a mercê para que lidasse sozinha com essa situação complicada. Sua mãe a olhava com uma expressão fria, que a loira nunca imaginava ver no rosto de sua mãe._

 _A porta sendo batida com força tirou Emma de seu estado de inércia. Não conseguira esboçar nenhuma palavra desde que sua mãe adentrara o cômodo. Ao se dar conta que parte de seu corpo nu estava à mostra a fez puxar o lençol branco de sua cama a fim de esconder sua nudez. Nada fora dito por nenhuma das partes e um silêncio desconfortável logo se fez presente no quarto da loira. Sua mãe não falava nada, e para Emma essa falta de palavras a deixava em pânico, pois sua mãe lhe olhava atentamente com uma expressão de nojo tomando forma em seu rosto._

 _Ela nunca se sentiu tão desamparada como naquele momento. Os olhos verdes de sua mãe onde sempre enxergou tanto amor e carinho demonstravam apenas uma indiferença e para a jovem que tinha em sua família seu porto seguro se viu desnorteada sem saber o que fazer._

 _– Mãe... – suplicou Emma deixando uma única lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Doía tanto esse olhar tão frio vindo de sua mãe. A loira sabia que chegaria o momento que teria que contar aos seus pais sobre sua homossexualidade, ela só não imaginava que eles descobririam dessa forma, sem ao menos ela tendo a chance de se explicar a eles._

 _– Não me chame mais de mãe. – gritou com ódio. – Depois disso eu não tenho mais filha. – aquelas palavras ditas por sua mãe doeram em seu coração. Nunca imaginava passar por uma situação dessas, muito menos sendo desprezada por sua mãe._

 _– Mãe, por favor, eu posso explicar. – pediu chorando enquanto prendia o lençol com mais firmeza em seu corpo._

 _– Não! – exclamou com convicção. – Você não precisa explicar nada. Eu sei muito bem o que eu acabei de ver e nada do que você disser vai mudar minha opinião. Minha filha é lésbica. – disse mais para si mesma. – Agora me explica apenas uma coisa? O que eu fiz de errado para ter uma filha como você? Você é uma vergonha para essa família. E a partir de amanhã, se você quiser viver promiscuamente eu não quero mais sua presença nessa casa. Se quiser viver uma vida desregrada que seja longe daqui._

 _– Eu sei que eu errei. – começou a falar timidamente e logo um olhar mais complacente formou-se no rosto de sua mãe. – Eu errei de não ter procurado a você e o papai antes para conversar sobre a minha orientação sexual. Eu tinha receio de confessar a vocês sobre o fato de eu ser lésbica. Eu errei de ter negado quem eu era para vocês. Se vocês não me aceitam como sou eu não posso fazer nada._

 _– Você é quem sabe o melhor para si mesma. Depois não quero que venha se lamentar comigo, pois não terá volta._

 _Mary Margareth disse isso e saiu do quarto deixando apenas Emma com o rosto banhado em lágrimas._

* * *

A loira dispersou-se de seus pensamentos com uma pitada de tristeza despontando em seu rosto. Mas, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, Emma não se arrependia em momento nenhum de sua decisão. Foi quando pela primeira vez sentiu-se livre e essa foi uma das melhores sensações que já experimentara.

Mesmo sentindo falta da companhia de seus pais durante todos esses anos, ela não podia mais negar seus próprios sentimentos. Ela não podia mais mentir para si mesma. Não era honesto com seus sentimentos. Naquele momento de decisão ela demonstrou ter muita maturidade apesar da pouca idade. Ela já tinha uma boa percepção de suas necessidades e de tudo o que precisava para viver sua vida com a consciência tranquila. E se assumir foi a prioridade naquele momento, pois esconder sua sexualidade era algo que não lhe fazia muito bem, e mesmo não tendo apoio de seus pais foi o passo mais importante que ela deu em sua vida.

Depois daquele dia sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Emma não sabia ao certo se tinha sido a promessa que fez a si mesma de não se envolver com mais ninguém, ou se ela nunca mais tinha conseguido se apaixonar novamente. Isso até Regina aparecer e virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. A loira depois disso passou a observar mais as pessoas ao seu redor, e Emma descobriu que era boa nisso, talvez fosse seu sonho de ser advogada que falasse mais alto cada vez que se via analisando alguma pessoa na rua.

E em seus passeios pelo Central Park, que na maior parte do tempo era seu maior momento de lazer, ela acabou ficando muito boa em desvendar sentimentos humanos. E ela podia afirmar que muitas pessoas passavam uma vida inteira procurando pela felicidade, e muitas vezes elas não se davam conta de que a felicidade que necessitavam estava mais próxima do que imaginavam. A vida costuma ser tão complexa, e as pessoas geralmente têm a tendência de complicar os sentimentos, arranjando dificuldades onde simplesmente existe apenas o amor.

Abriu um documento em branco no Word de seu notebook, e por um momento ficou sem saber o que escrever. Era difícil para Emma descrever-se quando durante anos tinha se tornado perita em desvendar sentimentos ocultos de outras pessoas, porém ela não conseguia ao menos escrever mínimas palavras sobre si mesma em seu currículo. Bem centralizado ela digitou Curriculum Vitae no documento. Era hora de iniciar uma nova fase em sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um frio na barriga sentia medo de se precipitar. Mais uma vez os sentimentos conflitantes lhe obrigavam a seguir por um caminho. Respirou fundo e aos poucos foi preenchendo seu currículo.

Emma passou em frente à floricultura perto de sua casa e ficou algum tempo dentro do estabelecimento sentindo o aroma das diversas flores do local. Misturavam-se fragrâncias doces e silvestres e a loira gostava dessa sensação e das lembranças que lhe proporcionavam. Escolheu uma delicada rosa branca, que era um símbolo da nova fase de sua vida. Ela só desejava que tudo desse certo pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.

* * *

Desceu do táxi e parou na porta do luxuoso hotel. Adentrou ao recinto e a sensação em seu corpo era como se fosse a primeira vez que tinha colocado os pés naquele local. Se antes era o início de uma nova fase de sua vida, agora seria o fim daquele ciclo. Observou todos os detalhes do ambiente e de toda suntuosidade daquele hotel que fez parte de sua rotina por mais de um ano. O recepcionista lhe entregou a chave do mesmo quarto de sempre. Não houve um dia sequer que se encontrou com Regina em outro cômodo, era como se fosse propriedade da morena.

Quarto 108. Passou seus dedos pelo número dourado pregado na porta ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças invadiram seus pensamentos. Emma passou as chaves na fechadura e destrancou a porta entrando naquele quarto que mudou sua vida. Recordou-se da primeira vez que pôs os pés naquele cômodo, totalmente extasiada pelo clima misterioso imposto por Regina. E um ano depois ela tinha aquela mesma sensação de primeira vez, que mexia com o seu coração e o deixava acelerado. Ela atentou-se a cada característica que aquele quarto possuía, pois sabia que ali naquele momento mudaria as rédeas de sua vida mais uma vez.

Não demorou muito para que Regina chegasse. Seu olhar demonstrava mais sentimentos, tão diferente do primeiro olhar que enxergou nos olhos castanhos. Por um momento não falaram nada, apenas trocavam olhares intensos. Naquele momento ambas as mulheres sabiam que havia mudado a relação que elas tinham em relação uma a outra. Não era apenas uma prostituta e sua cliente. Ali eram duas mulheres que se amavam, e que apesar de todo o medo que sentiam de admitirem os seus sentimentos estavam prontas para se entregarem a esse sentimento poderoso que se apoderava do corpo de cada uma.

Emma estendeu a rosa que trazia escondida atrás de si para Regina. A sensação de nervosismo era a mesma de sempre, que sentia desde o primeiro dia que passou a levar rosas para a outra mulher. Seu coração acelerava no momento esperando a reação da morena.

– Você nunca desistiu de mim. – disse Regina com sua voz aveludada, e por sua vez pegou a pequena rosa em sua delicada mão e levou em direção ao seu próprio nariz sentindo o aroma da flor.


End file.
